Blood Feud
by Gina Callen
Summary: AU...Warnings Chapter 1. G kid Fic. (Slave Fic...Chapter 1) G was raised by the Comescu's but the one thing he had known his whole life was one day he would go to the US, He knew 5 words, of English, 'Hetty Lange please help me'. Sam is reeling from the death of his wife and partner Amy Callen, how will he cope when her broken 14 year old brother arrives on the scene.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Feud

A/N This story is AU to the cannon that we know, this story will have triggers in and will refer to past slash events, however this is NOT a slash fic. There will be mentions of rape and sexual and physical abuse of a minor. But nothing graphic as this is NOT what this story is about. If this will trigger you please do not read and enjoy your day. (The weather is beautiful somewhere!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Romania, 1974.

Clara sat on the beach, she watched with a tear rolling down her face as her daughter Amy, played at the edge of the sea.

Amy while playing, was blissfully unaware of the drama that was unfolding a few hundred yards from her position.

Clara had been sent to Romania six years ago to watch a group of human traffickers called the Comescu's. She had not realized when she had left America that she was pregnant.

She had stayed in Romania, building a life for herself, as she was unable to contact Amy's father despite leaving messages for him with her handler. She had no idea why Owen was not returning her calls and it had broken her heart to realize that whatever was happening, Owen Granger did not want to be a part of her or his daughter's life.

While Amy was young, Clara had gone to ground, staying close enough to watch the Comescu's and get small parts of Intel, but far enough that she hadn't been noticed.

A few months ago that had all changed.

Amy had been shopping with her mother when she had literally run into Yoska Comescu in the market.

Yoska had noticed Clara's beauty. When she had pointed her out to his sister Alexa he had been surprised that she knew who she was.

"You do not want to have this one my brother, she is a Callen. We are going to kill her and the child." Alexa said coldly watching as Amy played her blonde hair shining in the sun.

Yoska said nothing as the child ran towards the balloon man in the town square and ran straight into him.

"I'm sorry sir." Amy apologized as she looked up at him, her deep blue eyes smiling at him.

He couldn't help it he smiled back as Clara ran over to add her apologies to her daughters.

"I am sorry Sir; my daughter is a bit overexcited." Clara said and smiled.

At that point, Yoska was smitten, he needed to have her…to posses her, and he knew he would.

Clara's instincts kicked in she smiled and pulled Amy away from her and headed to a pay phone, it was time to come out of the cold.

She called Hetty and arranged for her to take her and Amy from the beach and get her back to America, maybe her Owen would be there and they could start afresh.

She lay back watching as Amy ran in the surf, as a shadow crossed her face.

"You are to come with us." A man said pointing his gun at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Clara said.

The man crouched down and motioned with his hand so Clara would watch where he was pointing, another man walked towards Amy holding a gun.

"You have a choice," the man said, "Come with us quietly or we shoot the girl."

Clara let out a sob, "Amy…!"

She left her bag and got up casting one last look at her daughter playing happily as she went with the men, tears streaming down her face.

An hour later Amy returned to her mother's spot, she looked around but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Amy Callen?" A man's voice said as he stood nearby.

Amy turned, "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Owen Granger…Your mother asked Hetty Lange to come and take you both home, do you know where your mother is?" he asked.

Amy shook her head her large blue eyes filling with tears, "I can't find her." She cried.

Owen knelt down and gathered the girl in his arms. "It's ok, I have others with me we will look for her, but we have to get you out of here and back to your aunt Hetty."

Amy nodded and unbeknownst to the pair of them she laid her head on her father's shoulder and sobbed herself to sleep as he walked carrying her to the car.

* * *

><p><span>1999<span>

"Hetty!" a voice carried throughout the house. "HETTY!"

"What on earth is wrong Amy?" Hetty Lange asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"It's here!" Amy said running down the stairs brandishing a letter.

Hetty smiled at her adopted daughter's enthusiasm.

Hetty climbed the stairs from her basement and locked the door behind her and caught up with Amy in the kitchen where she was preparing Hetty's favorite tea, the letter propped up on the kitchen table unopened.

"You haven't opened it yet." Hetty said, a statement rather than a question.

Amy looked outside at the snow that had started to fall, "I'm scared mom, it's so late in the year, what if they said no?"

Hetty sighed, "You couldn't start any earlier, you had to get back to full fitness after your fall in the Alps."

Amy nodded as she sipped her coffee, it had been a long haul after she and Hetty had gone to the Alps for a vacation and Amy had fallen down a ravine and broken her leg and her pelvis. Rehabilitation had taken over a year and Hetty had suggested a late application to FLETC to start training to be a federal agent.

Now the letter that would either make or break her career was sitting between them on the table.

"Open it." Hetty prodded as she accepted the china cup from her daughter.

Amy's hands shook as she opened the envelope…her eyes shone with happiness as she read the words.

"Mom…I'm staring FLETC in January, they say that I can do catch up and it should be fine." She gave a smirk as she looked at the smaller woman, "Did you pull some strings?" she asked smiling.

Hetty looked innocent, "I did nothing of the kind, I did talk to a few people, let them know about the superb agent that your mother was and how I had noticed that you had inherited her intuition." She admitted.

Amy threw her arms around Hetty. "Thank you."

Hetty smiled, "Amy Callen you will do your mother proud," she said thinking of Clara, wishing she were alive to see this.

* * *

><p>Clara lay in the corner of her cell, talking quietly to the child, which for now, was still alive inside her.<p>

After so many forced and accidental miscarriages and the murder of a few of her children Clara knew this life inside her was her last chance to have a child. Clara knew her master had allowed this one as for once it was a boy, and not his child. He had insisted that a Callen would NEVER birth a Comescu child; she was not good enough for that. She was good enough to be used and abused by both her Master Yoska Comescu and anyone he deemed suitable. This on occasion included her trainer who would force her into sex as a punishment. Nikita Resnikov her trainer was a cold but fair man, he couldn't change his lot in life as he was bound to the Comescu's as much as she was, but he had a soft spot for the woman whom he knew was outliving her usefulness as she aged.

Clara had been pregnant five times, since she had been taken, three of her babies had died to miscarriages, one had died in the womb after she was beaten by Yoska and the last one a girl had been born only to be murdered in front of her by her father Yoska who had told her no Callen Comescu child would ever live. She had sobbed for days when F died, she had been allowed to give her children letters to remember them, and seeing as she would never forget her A…Amy, she called each of her children by a letter in ascending order; B. Bobby, C…Caleb, D…Donna, E…Emma, F…Francesca…now G. She had no idea if G was going to be a boy of a girl, but G it was and that's what she called her child throughout the whole pregnancy. Her trainer was the child's father, but both of them knew this child was not theirs, the child belonged to Yoska and its life was his to do with as he wished.

She was due in a few months, March by her calculations, and she would talk to G all the time, she would tell it about its brothers and sisters and how she hoped he or she would one day be free of the life that she was condemned to live. She took a pen and paper that Nikita had left for her and wrote a letter one day to the one person she hoped would help him.

Hetty Lange.

Dear Hetty,

I fear my time on the earth is now short, my child, G is due in a few months and we are prisoners…property of Yoska Comescu.

He has allowed me to bear this child as he has plans for it; I fear what those plans are.

If God willing I am allowed to be with this child I will tell him/her all about you and about America and will teach him or her to find you if by the grace of God they are allowed free.

I pray every night for the soul of my firstborn, Amy…I pray you found her and that you or her father raised her, although seeing as I didn't tell her or you that her father was Owen Granger, my old partner, I am not sure how that would be possible.

I love this child with all my heart as I did my last five babies whom I will join with one day in heaven if God finds me worthy.

I waited for you on the beach, but Yoska's men took me and left Amy there, my only consolation is that you found her and raised her safely in America away from the Comescu influence.

Please, if this letter and my child find you; keep them safe, that is all I ask.

Your friend always… Clara Callen.

She folded the small letter up and placed it in an envelope as Nikita walked in.

"Are you finished with your letter Clara?" he asked gently.

Clara nodded, "Yes Sir, thank you for allowing me to do this Sir." She said as she sank to her knees.

"Clara…he's not here, the monitors are off." Nikita said softly.

Clara stood and ran to his arms as he held her. "Nikita…" she cried as she kissed him.

"Clara, I will hide your letter and if I can save our child I will do everything in my power to do so." He said as he laid a hand on her rounded stomach and felt a foot move under his palm.

* * *

><p>Two months later Clara was dead and Nikita was holding his son in his arms as Yoska Comescu walked in the door.<p>

"Master…She died…" Nikita said managing to keep his voice steady his grip tightening slightly on his son.

"What is it?" Yoska asked.

"A boy…G…" Nikita said before he could stop himself.

"G….G…Callen….another Callen…well it seems my revenge will go on, Nikita you will raise this boy until he is ten, you will train him to be my personal slave, as soon as he is old enough to walk and talk without messing himself, you may send him to me for training in my presence, his mother may be dead, but I have the patience to wait until he is old enough to serve in his mothers stead."

Nikita paled at the implication but keep his voice and hands steady, "Yes Master." He said silently thanking any God out there that he was going to be given some time with his child.

If Yoska had any inkling that G was his son he never said.

Nikita raised the boy perfectly, and he was without a doubt, in Yoska's eyes the most beautiful boy he had ever owned.

At eight years old, G was sent in to see Yoska.

He knelt in his masters' presence as he had always done with anyone higher than himself, which in G's world was everybody.

Nikita cried as he oiled his boy down to go into the masters' presence, but said nothing.

G looked up at him with innocent eyes, "Sir…Why are you crying?"

"Because next time I see you, you will not be you." Nikita said

G looked at his trainer inquisitively, he was always asking questions, trying to learn to be better to make his master proud of him, but something in the man's eyes told him not to ask.

Nikita walked him to The Master's room and knocked.

G looked at his trainer, "What do I do sir?" he asked.

He looked down as the child, "You belong to the Master, remember that. Do what the Master tells you do not fail him."

Nikita opened the door and G shuffled in, his hands and legs bound by silk ribbons as The Master had ordered.

He closed the door and moved across the hallway sinking to the floor his head bent and his hands covering his ears.

Waiting as the sounds of his son's screams filled his ears his hands not blocking the noise, he ran back to his chambers the sounds of Yoska's ecstasy and G's terrified screams would haunt him until the day he died.

The next morning, G walked back to his cell and lay on his stomach on his cot.

Nikita walked in with medical supplies; as was his job and he tended to the boys wounds.

The usual talkative child was gone. A dull lifeless child was left; the spark of happiness he had seen in the child for years was gone.

"Sir…I did well for the master?" he asked his sore throat croaking.

"Yes G, the Master was pleased."

"So he'll keep me?" G asked.

Nikita nodded as words failed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2014.

G had grown more. He very rarely slept in his own cell at night anymore; he had become adept at servicing his master.

Yoska shared all his slaves, except this one. G was his and his alone.

Nikita still saw glimpses of the boy who looked at him with hatred and looked on his master with absolute adoration.

Nikita still held on to the letter that Clara had written before she had died looking for his chance to get G to leave Yoska and find this Hetty Lange in America.

In fact the only English words G knew were, 'Hetty Lange Please help me'.

Apart from that G spoke only Romani and only when his master allowed him to speak.

He was thirteen and a half now; he couldn't read nor write, his master had not permitted it, which meant he could conduct his business with the boy in the room.

G slept on a large gilded cushion which was placed at the foot of the Masters bed. At first Yoska had kept him attached by a chain, now the only time the boy was chained was when there was company, and the chain was solid gold to show people the wealth and power that Yoska Comescu possessed.

G would never look at anyone but his master when in a room with company and only when he was ordered to, Yoska would sometimes get drunk and make G service him while others watched, but he knew his master loved him as he would never allow anyone else to touch him.

"You are mine boy don't forget that, you will only leave when I don't want you anymore." Yoska said lying in bed and stroking G's beautiful long dirty blond hair.

G looked into his Masters face as his eyes were closed, he leant carefully into the touch, and the feeling of being loved that he so craved. He didn't understand why his trainer had been so mad with him when he had said he loved his master.

For he truly did, he felt loved and wanted and safe. The memory of his first encounter had been buried as had his time before that.

He looked at the square thing his master kept by his bed, it was, he was told, a book called a diary, he had seen the squiggly lines in it, his master on one of his indulgent days had explained that they were words and meant things that he had no need to understand.

G nodded, if the master said he didn't need to know then he didn't need to know. But still he was curious he couldn't help that it was in his nature.

He jumped as the phone by the master's bed rang.

Yoska woke up and grabbed the receiver as G listened to the waves slapping against the side of the Yacht they were on.

"What?!" Yoska said, G fought the urge to look up and check on his master instead focusing his gaze at his feet.

"Amy Callen. You're sure that the name you were told?" he asked.

Callen…the name rang a bell for G, but he knew not to interrupt so turned his thoughts again to the blue Mediterranean waters outside in the hope his master would allow him to swim again.

"And you are sure she's dead?" Yoska asked waiting for an answer, "But she was married…any children?"

"No…that's a pity, so I have the last one then." Yoska looked over at G who was still kneeling on the bed.

"Thank you for informing me," Yoska put the phone down and then picked up the intercom. "Captain make the yacht ready as soon as convenient we sail for Los Angeles, I have a funeral to attend."

He pulled G to him and lay back on the silken sheets, "We are going to America." He smiled indulgently as he placed his hands on the last Callen…his Callen.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the ground in horror as he watched the fireball that had been their car.<p>

Kensi and Deeks came running to him. "Sam are you ok, where's Amy?" Kensi asked in horror.

Sam pointed to the car, "She made me run after the suspect, it was her turn to drive, the truck came out of nowhere…she's dead Kens, my wife is dead…oh God!" he dropped his head into his hands and sobbed as he watched his wife's body burn in the car in front of him, he knew she had died instantly.

"Hetty…" He said his voice hoarse, "Someone has to tell her mom."

Eric's voice came over the earwig, "Hetty was in ops, she knows. Nell's taken her out." He said his own voice breaking.

Sam was helped up as the police and paramedics arrived, Kensi steered him towards a paramedic to get checked out for shock as Deeks dealt with the LAPD.

One of whom heard the woman's name and slipped off to make a call.

* * *

><p>A week later, Sam stood by his wife's grave his hand held tightly by his operations manager and mother in law.<p>

"She died in the line of duty Sam, being an NCIS Agent meant everything to Amy. She wanted to much to be like her birth mother." Hetty said softly.

"How can I go on from this Hetty, I can't go back there, to work…Amy is still all over that place, I went there this morning, I could still hear her laugh, her banter with me in the mornings, I even saw that ratty old bed roll she left behind the couch, before you insisted she move back in with you… did you know she kept it there even after we were married?" he asked.

Hetty shook her head as people slowly left the graveside.

She scanned the crowd her eyes stopping on a lone figure in the back, who was paying more attention to them that the grave itself.

Saying nothing she turned back to Sam, "Sam Hanna you are still my son in law and my family, you are the lead agent on this team and they need you. Nell Jones has been assigned to fill the vacant spot on the team…" he voice cracked slightly at that, "You need time to grieve son, we all do…but the bad guys don't rest, Ms Blye, Mr. Deeks and Miss Jones will keep things running as best they can, take some time, get away and then come back to us, to your family."

Sam wiped his eyes, "No…Amy would kill me…would have killed me, she'd want me back as soon as I could, let me try Hetty for her, for her memory."

Hetty nodded and walked with Sam to the large limousine where the rest of the team were waiting.

* * *

><p>Nikita looked through the dusty box in his bunk in the bowels of the yacht.<p>

He pulled out the small handwritten letter Clara had written a few months before her son's birth.

G was knelt in the same position he had been when the Master had put on his black suit and left focusing on the waves and calming the knot in his stomach.

Nikita walked into the masters' room and G looked up in shock.

"Sir?" he asked as he looked into his trainers eyes,

Nikita took a deep breath and lied for the first time to his son. "The master has told me to tell you that he does not want you anymore."

G's eyes filled with tears, "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

Nikita bit his cheek as he backhanded G around the face, "You are not to talk back, he says you are worthless and scum and to get off his boat."

Nikita grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to the side of the boat. "This is Los Angeles, you are to take this letter and go…you know what you have to say, your English words?" Nikita prompted.

G nodded, "But what if the master changes his mind?" he asked.

Nikita hit him again, "You do not ask questions, the master says if he sees you he will kill you,"

He pushed G over the edge and watched as the boy swam towards the small boathouse in the marina.

Knowing he had done all he could to keep the boy as safe as he could he watched as the small boy's body got further and further from the boat.

He reached into the waistband of his trousers and pulled out the gun that he had stolen months earlier.

His eyes focusing on the boy in the water he put the gun to his temple, "I saved him Clara…I'm coming." He pulled the trigger and fired.

* * *

><p>G stopped at the bang and watched as his trainer fell dead, the master must have ordered that he thought as adrenaline and fear rushing through him he swam towards the nearest building.<p>

He got underneath the boathouse just as the sun was going down.

He was cold, terrified and exhausted. He looked up and saw a small trapdoor in the floor and he pushed it.

Luck was on his side as the floor gave and the trapdoor opened, he pulled his small exhausted body in through the gap and lay for a few moments on the wooden decking gasping for breath still clutching tightly to the letter in his hand.

He closed his eyes for a moment resting.

* * *

><p>At the wake Sam was talking to Eric as Eric's phone went off.<p>

He looked at it surprised; everyone who had his number was there with him.

He pulled out his cell phone and his eyes widened at the information on the screen. "The boat-shed has been compromised." He said.

The team stood up and headed for the door. "Keep us informed Eric," Sam said and nodded to Nell to join him.

Pulling up to the boat-shed nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so Sam took point as they entered the building.

The first thing they noticed was that the fridge door was ajar and looking Kensi noticed that food and drink was missing from the store they kept there.

Sam placed his hand up making sure no one talked as they fanned out in the small building.

There was a noise and he gave the team hand signals to back him up.

He walked over to the couch where he noticed wet footprints and a discarded sandwich wrapper.

The footprints looked small and by the looks of the way they were imprinted on the floor the intruder was hurt.

"Come out from behind there." He said.

There was a sniffle and movement but no one stood up.

Sam grabbed the end of the sofa and roughly threw it away from him, he was angry that whoever this was had done this on the day of his wife's funeral.

"GET UP!" he yelled pointing his gun.

He stopped as he saw a small, battered and bleeding boy huddled in the corner looking at him terrified.

He quickly moved his gun away and looked at the child, he crouched down spreading his hands wide, "Hey…it's ok, my name is Sam, what's yours?" he asked as the others backed up and stowed their guns.

G looked at the man, he had the same commanding presence as his master and his heart ached as he missed him, his brain tried desperately to remember the one sentence of English he knew.

G moved to his knees and bowed as he had been taught he held the letter aloft and said the words he knew by heart, "Hetty Lange please help me?"

Sam looked at the boy stunned.

"No my name is Sam, but I can find her." He said.

"Hetty Lange please help me." G said again. He didn't understand the man was supposed to take the letter, he said the words exactly as he had been taught them but the man hadn't moved. What was he doing wrong?

He let a tear fall, he tried again, "Hetty Lange please help me." He said a small sob escaping moving the letter in his hand hoping the man, maybe his new master understood.

He didn't understand any of the other words the large man was saying.

"Hetty Lange please?" G said tiring out again.

Sam moved away and G scrambled into the corner covering his head with his arms. "Hetty Lange please help me!" he shrieked.

Sam looked over at Nell and Kensi who were looking equally confused at the boy's behavior. Deeks had stepped out to call Eric and have him fill Hetty in on what they had found.

Kensi walked over and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Hey let me." She offered Sam moved away but instead of calming the boy started shaking as the woman came nearer.

Women were the Masters property, he was not allowed to touch them or look at them.

"Hey," Kensi said softly, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Hetty please help me Lange?" G said getting the words wrong in his panic.

Kensi looked over at Sam, "I don't think he speaks English."

She looked at him and pointed to herself "Kensi Blye." She said, then she pointed to Sam. "Sam Hanna." She continued with a small smile as the boy's eyes lit up as he understood what she was trying to tell him.

She pointed to him.

He realized that they wanted to know his name, they had two names…he had two names, he had been told his name by his trainer…he fought to remember his name and pointed to himself.

"G. Ca…Callen." He said.

* * *

><p>The people in the room with him looked shocked, he didn't like it here, he had done what they wanted and they looked upset with him, he dropped the letter and scrambled away.<p>

Kensi picked up the letter and walked over to a shocked looking Sam.

"Did he say Callen?" he asked.

"It doesn't mean anything, Callen must be a popular name, Amy said she was born in Romania maybe it's common there." Kensi argued.

Sam stared at the boy, his gut told him Kensi was wrong, the boy in his haste to move had shot Sam a look of worry and he had looked so much like his dead wife his heart hurt. Had Amy had a son? Had she cheated on him and not said anything.

He moved as Hetty walked into the room.

G looked at this small woman and recognized the same aura of power that his master exuded, he knew that she was in charge and that he would have to answer to her.

"Mr. Hanna?" she said looking at the scene in front of her.

Sam handed her the letter and Hetty blanched as she recognized the handwriting.

"Clara…?" she took the letter and read it.

She looked up with tears in her eyes, "Sam…this is Amy's little brother." She told him.

"How? Amy's mother died in Romania in the seventies." Sam snapped.

"Apparently not." Hetty walked over to the boy and switched to Romanian. "This letter tells me that Clara Callen is your mother, she wanted me to look after you."

G's face darkened, "Clara Callen was a whore," he spat, "She deserved to die giving birth to this worthless whelp." He didn't realize that every word he was saying broke the older woman's heart.

"She was your mother and she loved you." Hetty said softly, "She trusted me to look after you."

G shook his head, "No…No….I belong to my master, he loves me…he allows me to live…"he knew these words always made his master smile he was still hoping his master was nearby and he was having a joke with him.

G looked for his master but not seeing him he teared up, "Please I want my master…"

Hetty crouched down to the shaking boy, "G…?" she said he went to the resting pose he knew on his knee his head bent down.

"Ma'am…will the master be coming for me?" he asked hopefully.

Hetty looked at him and realized that this was all the boy knew.

"No you are to stay with us now." She told him, "You will be a slave no more…you will have the life your mother wanted you to have."

G looked scared but he knew he was to do as he was ordered. He must belong to one of them now, he allowed his eyes to quickly assess them all, which one though, and he had no idea who was his new owner.

Hetty turned to Sam, "You are his nearest relative, he should go home with you, but if you can't do it I understand."

Sam took the letter Hetty had been holding and read it looking over at the boy, "She had six other siblings?" he said stunned, "And his name is only G?"

Hetty nodded.

* * *

><p>G got it, the large man was his new master, he hoped the new man would be gentle with him.<p>

He scrambled across the room and dropped to his knees at Sam's feet, "Master." He said reverently.

"I'll take him home with me, but you're going to have to help me, I don't speak Romani and I sure as heck am not his master." Sam said shocked.

"We will head to my home for now Sam, we will figure this out." Hetty said appeasing her son in law.

Hetty smiled and turned to the others, "Ms. Blye if you can secure the boat-shed, Mr. Hanna and I will take young Mr. Callen home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hetty pulled up at her home, with G in the back of the car, all the way home he had marveled at the sights he saw as her car drove through the streets.

His eyes widened like saucers as they stopped at a stop light and he saw children running around alone and laughing. He looked to see where there Masters were and couldn't see them anywhere.

He wanted to ask this small strange woman where the children's masters were but as he hadn't been given permission to speak he said nothing.

He wasn't sure yet who he belonged to, Hetty hadn't put a chain on him and neither had the large dark man. He blinked back a few tears as he thought about how much he missed his master, he couldn't for the life of him think what he had done wrong, that very morning he had been laying in his masters arms, feeling loved and now, he was with strangers.

He hoped that these strangers would tell him his duties and that they wouldn't be like the Masters some of the slaves he had met talked about; Some Masters were cruel and would beat their property for fun or sexual kicks. Yoska had only beaten G when he misbehaved or screamed during sex when his master was rough. But he had learned over the years that all he had to do was not talk back, or do anything that made his master displeased with him.

He shivered, he was still in his cotton shorts and nothing else, he hadn't asked for clothes as they were only given to him at the discretion of the master, but Los Angeles was colder than the Mediterranean. He saw a large house behind a wrought iron gate and too what he knew would be his last look at the outside world again for a while, his eyes seeking the white clouds in the blue sky for a moment and he composed himself for his new life.

He hoped he could pick up more of the strange words that his new masters spoke; it would be so much easier for him to follow instructions and not make mistakes if he understood what he was being asked. But until then he supposed he would have to suffer the beatings as he made his mistakes and hope he'd catch on soon.

* * *

><p>Hetty turned and looked at the boy; he had Clara's profile and Amy's eyes which had shocked her the most. He hadn't said a word the whole ride back and she had hoped he would try and talk to her.<p>

"We are at my home." She said as they pulled up to the house.

G wanted to ask if she was his master, he wanted to ask so many things but still, she hadn't given him permission to speak. His last orders had been to find her and give her the letter, now he was bereft of ideas as to what he was to do.

"Come on in." Hetty smiled kindly as she opened the car door.

He scrambled out cutting his feet on the gravel as he did so, he hadn't asked for shoes and Hetty in her surprise at the boy's appearance hadn't realized he didn't have any.

"Oh my…I am sorry, I didn't find you any shoes." She said shocked, "Wait here!" she walked inside and picked up some slippers that were inside the door. She walked back to find he hadn't moved and a small pool of blood had formed by his feet.

"Pop these on they will be a bit small, but your feet can hang over the end, we'll get you inside and tend to your wounds," she said as Sam pulled up behind them.

"Sorry Hetty, got waylaid, I had to pick up some things." Sam said as he walked over to them, "What happened to the kids' feet?" he asked concerned.

"I didn't notice he had no shoes." Hetty said admonishing herself.

"I did," Sam smiled, "I got him a few things to tide him over till we can go shopping." Sam reached in the car and took out six bags. G waited until they were all in front of him and he limped slowly into the house behind them.

* * *

><p>He followed the required steps behind and stopped at the door as they entered, "Come here kid." Sam said.<p>

G looked at him, he didn't understand and wasn't sure if the man was talking to him.

Hetty smiled, "We would like it if you would hop up onto the table so we can fix your feet." She said to him.

G nodded, "Yes Mistress." He replied and did as requested.

Hetty looked upset at his answer but didn't admonish him.

Sam took the first aid kit out and set to cleaning his feet and putting band-aids on the cuts. He noticed old burn marks and lines on the boy's body going up past the leg of the shorts he was wearing.

G noticed the man's eyes and gave a coy smile, the master had liked it when he smiled, but the man looked angry so his smile slipped.

"Hetty do you see these, it looked like whip marks to the legs, they beat this kid." Sam said in English knowing G couldn't understand. He was angry that his Amy's little brother could have been treated this way, he and Amy had been trying for a child and this boy could have been their child, the fact that someone had treated him so badly grated at Sam's nerves.

"I know Sam, but he's away from that now, he's safe."

"Hetty you have to find a way for me to keep him, I can't let him go, he's a part of Amy, he deserves so much more than what he's had so far, he deserves to be a kid." Sam begged.

Hetty smiled, "I was hoping you'd think that way."

Sam patted G's leg and smiled at him. G hoped that he was his new master because for some strange reason he felt safe with him, but he pushed down that feeling, he was not allowed to choose he knew that.

"Hetty can you tell him we have some clothes for him to wear." Sam asked.

Hetty translated Sam's message and G looked confused.

"You have a question?" she asked.

G nodded. "Why would the master want me to wear clothes I am wearing the required outfit, have I done wrong?" he asked.

Hetty shook her head, "No…but you need more than one pair of shorts."

"The Master required that I wear shorts in public but nothing in private, I am sorry if I broke your rules and I will change to them." He offered quickly.

Hetty looked at him; "G, you are not a slave…" she started.

G's eyes filled with tears and Sam looked at Hetty "what did you say to him?" he snapped.

"I told him he wasn't a slave." Hetty said.

"So why is he crying?" Sam asked, "Shouldn't he be happy?"

G pulled his knees to his chest and hugged himself, He had heard what happened to slaves who were sold by their masters and not wanted by the new ones. He had buried one or two himself on his masters' orders. He wasn't good enough for them; they were going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Sam took the clothes out of the bag and placed them in front of the boy, "For you." He said pointing to the clothes and then to G.<p>

G blinked in confusion, he knew they were clothes, but he wasn't sure how to wear them, but the master wanted him to put them on. His hands shaking he took the clothes; he stood up gingerly putting his sore foot on the floor.

He pulled his shorts off and stood there naked as Hetty turned her back, "Oh my!" she exclaimed.

He pulled the pants on first, they were familiar. He looked at the other stuff, he pulled the briefs on next and the t-shirt he got confused with and lastly he put the socks on his hands leaving his feet bare.

He looked over at them as Hetty let out a small laugh. "Well, Mr. Callen…that's a new way to wear clothes."

Sam looked at him and G smiled sheepishly hoping he had done it right.

Sam's heart broke he looked like a small child who had dressed himself for the first time, again thoughts of the children he had planned to have with Amy flitted through his mind, and for the first time he was angry with her because she wasn't here to help her brother.

Sam smiled encouragingly and the boy's grin grew. "Hetty tell him that he is to come with me and I'll help him put his clothes on properly."

Hetty passed on the message and G's head nodded once.

He followed the large man up the stairs to a room at the end of the hall. He waited as the man opened the door for him and allowed him to enter. G saw the bed and he understood what he needed to do.

He started taking all the clothes off and folding them to show he was grateful for the gift. As soon as he took his pants off Sam reached to hand him the briefs and stopped as G's hands went to the waistband of Sam's trousers.

"NO!" Sam snapped and G scrambled back at the tone.

"No kid…" Sam said softer, "That's not what you're here for," he handed G the boxers holding them out and making stepping motions so G could understand he needed to step into them.

G looked confused, his new master didn't want him…he sighed, well he was new and maybe his master would love him later, so he moved to do as he was asked.

He stepped into the boxers and then Sam showed him his socks and handed them to him.

G went to put them back on his hands. "Not there." Sam said calmly and carefully put a sock over G's wounded foot and then G put the other one on.

Next came the pants, G could do those by himself and he showed Sam, Sam smiling at the boy's efforts.

Sam held up the T-shirt and rolled it to encourage G to put his head through and helped him slip his arms in the right holes.

Then he picked up a hair brush, "Ok lets brush that hair." He smiled.

G looked afraid at the thing in the man's hand, it looked like a paddle. He sighed and bent over waiting for the beating to start.

Sam looked at the brush and again dampened down a feeling of anger; he gently placed a hand on G's shoulder and started softly brushing through the boy's hair.

G whimpered slightly as the feeling of comfort washed over him, he missed being touched gently, his master didn't do it often but when he did he felt nice.

"I'm so gonna look after you, I'll teach you baseball, English, I'll help you be the kind of little brother Amy would have been proud of." Sam said as he brushed.

"Help?" G said focusing on the word he knew.

Sam smiled "Yeah kid Help."

"Hetty Lange Help me please?" G asked.

"Yeah kid, Hetty will help too."

Sam stood up and headed for the door, "Come on you look starved, you need some food." He beckoned with his hand and G nodded in understanding and followed.

* * *

><p>As they headed into the kitchen Hetty turned around and looked at G, "That's much better, are you hungry?" she asked in Romani.<p>

G looked confused, "Hungry?" he asked.

Hetty looked at him, "Does your stomach rumble," she patted his stomach, "Here."

G nodded "A lot, but that is a test of strength, I should be grateful for my food."

Hetty smiled, "I am sure you are my dear, it is Dinner time so if your will take a seat, I will serve up dinner." She said.

G looked for a cushion like his master would give him, but there was none.

So he did as he was wont to do when the master was out, he walked over to Sam and sat at his feet his forehead resting against Sam's leg waiting to be fed, he hoped that by trying to talk in the master's language he would be pleased with him and allow him to have a scrap or two. His stomach rumbled and he hoped the master hadn't heard it.

Sam looked down at the boy, "Hetty?" he asked.

"Have patience Mr. Hanna, it will take time, but Mr. Callen will learn." She promised.

She placed 2 plates of food on the table and she told G to sit at the table.

He sat in the chair indicated and watched as the others started their meal, Sam looked over a few times and noticed G hadn't picked up his fork.

"Eat…" Sam said to him making gestures with his hand.

G looked at him, it was obvious that he was to eat, but he didn't know what those things next to the plate were for so he put his hand straight in the bowl and pulled some spaghetti into his mouth.

"Oh…" Hetty said, "You need to use a fork Mr. Callen." She told him.

He looked at the table, what on earth was a fork?

Sam lifted his fork to show him and G picked up the matching utensil. He watched as Sam put his fork in the spaghetti turned it around and pulled a forkful and sucked it off the fork with a loud pop and a grin.

G tried the same thing but he couldn't get more than a strand of spaghetti to sit on his fork and halfway to his mouth it fell off.

He tried again and the same thing happened. He teared up but tried not to let his discomfort show. It was obviously a game by his new masters to tease him with food but not let him have any. And his stomach was so hungry, it had in fact been a week since he'd been allowed to eat, since his master heard the name Amy Callen.

He stopped eating and put the fork down and placed his hands by his side.

Sam looked and realized that the kid couldn't do it, he looked at Hetty and sensing what Sam was about to do she nodded her agreement. They both placed their forks down and G looked up worried.

Sam reached out with his hand and placed it straight in his bowl, grabbing a handful of spaghetti and put it in his mouth and started chewing. He nodded to G who smiled and pulled his bowl towards him and hastily gobbled down the rest of his food just in case his new masters changed their minds.

Hetty passed him a hunk of bread and G ripped it hungrily chewing as fast as he could.

Eventually they had all eaten and Hetty had passed napkins around.

* * *

><p>G stood up and started taking the dishes to the sink to wash them as had always been his duty.<p>

He washed, wiped up and dried, Hetty and Sam watching to see what he would do next.

Next as soon as everything was clean, he took the greasy water and cupped a hand in it to get a drink.

"NO!" Hetty said.

G dropped the water and dropped to his knees in supplication.

"No…" Hetty said walking past him and filling a cup with clean water and handing it to him, "Drink this."

He looked at the glass and then at her. As quick as a flash he grabbed the cup and swallowed the water, "Slowly my boy." She said gently, "You may drink and eat whenever you wish, there will always be enough."

"I have permission?" he asked amazed at the generosity of these people.

Hetty nodded, "Always, you will never be truly hungry again, we will teach you all you need to know, you are not a slave."

G looked at them both, they both looked kind, so he chanced asking the one question that had been bugging him since she had first said he was not a slave.

"Then what am I?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Italics are Hetty and G talking in Romani.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hetty looked at the confusion on the poor boy's face, what was he?

No child should have to ask that question.

She held out her hand and G looked over at it. Sighing she beckoned him to follow her.

He looked over at Sam who nodded encouragingly, realizing that he had his new masters permission he followed her.

Sam followed behind, not able to understand the conversation between the pair of them, but hoping to offer moral support.

Hetty sat on a couch and tapped the space beside her for G to sit down.

Automatically he looked to the floor for a space to sit, but as she patted the couch, again, he nodded, and he sat beside her, his hands in his lap awaiting his next set of instructions.

"_G…Can you tell me what you think you are_?" she asked in Romani.

G nodded slowly. "_I am the masters property, I am the lowest of the low, I was born to a Callen…Callen's are murderers and it is my place to pay the price for being born to an evil woman_."

Hetty looked uncomfortable as she shot a look of sadness to Sam who had straightened up upon hearing the word Callen spoken with such venom.

"_Who is your master_?" She asked.

G looked from her to Sam. Was this a trick?

He started breathing faster and recognizing that he was going to upset them he focused for a moment.

He spoke quietly, but the room was so quiet his voice was clear, "_My Master was Yoska Comescu, and he has been my master since I was born. I belonged to him, I displeased him somehow and my trainer told me I was to leave, so he threw me overboard, gave me the letter and told me to swim to the shore. I was told to ask for you, I was taught from birth your name, and those English words. So…I think…Maybe you are my mistress now_?"

"_You are in America now_," Hetty told him, "_There are no Masters or Slaves here_."

Callen looked at her confused, "_But…there are…"_ he insisted, he had met American Masters who had had business with his Master before, "_There was a girl, she had a long name, her Master called her Missy, but I don't think that was her name. She was about the same age as me, I was twelve_." He sighed, "_She was from America, she had the same accent as her master, and my Master said she was from America, my Master never lies to me_." He said with absolute conviction.

Hetty realized that this one conversation was not going to change the boy's mind, but she filed the information he had given her away for later.

"_Here in this house…there are no Masters, this is my home…Sam…the man behind you is staying with me as he was married to my daughter_," she stopped for a second as her throat closed, "_She died, she was Sam's wife…She was your sister_." She told him, "_That makes you family_."

He blinked at her…his mind whirling, He knew of sisters, his Master had a sister and he had had to obey everything she said, "_How? She was a Callen, was she your slave then?" _he asked.

Hetty shook her head, "_No she was my daughter, my child…I adopted her when she was six and she grew up with me_,"

G was confused, "_But Callen's are slaves_," he insisted.

Hetty hmphed, "_No, Callen's are not slaves, no more than Sam or I am_."

"_I'm…not…a…slave_?" G asked again, "_But you're not going to kill me…are you_?"

"Goodness me no!" Hetty said in English causing Sam to once again, focus on the pair of them.

G flinched; he knew by the tone that he had upset the woman, "Der'mo! Mne zhal'!" [Shit, I'm sorry!] He said and Hetty stopped in surprise.

"_You speak Russian_?" She asked.

G Nodded, "_My trainer was Russian; he raised me until I was old enough for my Master_."

"_Will you learn English_?" she asked him.

"_If is it your wish Mistress_." He answered automatically.

"No…remember G, not a slave, you get to choose." She reminded him.

G smiled, "_I get to choose…for myself_?" he looked over at her and she nodded, "_Then I would very much like to learn English…and …could I…I mean…I've always wanted to…to learn to read_." He gulped afraid he had overstepped the rules but she smiled wider.

"_Of course you can_," she replied.

Hetty turned to Sam, "Mr. Callen is going to learn English and he would like to learn to read." She smiled.

Callen felt a strange warmth in his chest as both adults turned and smiled happily at him, not because he had done something they wanted him to do, not with the cold smile that his master usually gave him, but a warm smile because they were happy and he had chosen something for himself.

Hetty looked outside, it was getting dark and she knew he needed to sleep as G let out a yawn.

"_Let me show you to your room, where you are to sleep. No one will disturb you while you are in there and I will wake you the next morning_." She told him.

He nodded and followed glad they did not want anything from him tonight his arms still ached from that morning's swim and his body was finally succumbing to the rigors of the day.

Sam followed them upstairs and Hetty showed them the rooms they were to use, "Sam, I have put you in your room, If you are alright with that, I know there are still a lot of Amy's things in there." She looked to see if he was all right about using the room.

Sam nodded, "Thank you Hetty, Can you tell G I'll be in here and he just needs to come and get me if he needs anything during the night?"

Hetty nodded and translated what Sam said to G who nodded and smiled.

As Sam shut the door, Callen automatically started to lay by the door.

"_Mr. Callen, you have a room for yourself_." Hetty said.

"_But…How am I to be on hand if I am not nearby, what if …Sam…Needs my services_?" G asked.

Hetty fought the tears and bile that rose in her throat, "_No one will need you in that way again_," she told him. She opened the door to his room and ushered G inside.

G fought his own tears, no one would need him, which meant no one would love him, and he missed his master so much.

Hetty showed him where the bathroom was and bid him goodnight.

She headed off to her room to request some leave time from Director Vance for Sam and herself and to fill him in on the appearance of the boy and the information she had learned since then.

As soon as she was gone, he allowed the tears to fall.

He walked to the window; he could see his masters' yacht, in the distance, bobbing on the waves. He could see the lights sparkling and he imagined his Master with a new slave and sobbed.

He did not like this new life; he missed his master and his home and the sparkling blue lights around his masters yacht made it look like his master was pleased he wasn't there anymore.

He felt so alone.

* * *

><p>Yoska Comescu felt anything but alone.<p>

He was livid; he had come back from watching the funeral of Amy Callen Hanna to find his slave missing and his trainer dead on the deck by apparent suicide.

He had looked disdainfully at the body of Nikita Reznikov and had called for his boy to clean up the mess, 'poetic justice' he had thought, the boy had killed his mother and now he could clean up the brains of his father.

"G!" Yoska called again annoyed that the boy had not appeared. "G!" he went below, he was certain he hadn't left the boy tied up in his cabin, but it had been a busy day, and it wasn't the first time he had gone off and forgotten to untie the boy.

He threw open the doors to his cabin to find it empty.

"Attention aboard, the Dusmănie!" A voice over a tannoy cut through his anger. "This is the US Coastguard. Heave to and prepare to be boarded."

Yoska threw his hands up in frustration; He took the gun out of his belt and locked it up in the lock box.

"Officer's thank goodness you are here!" he cried looking upset as he came on deck. "I was coming to call you, my son is missing and I have just arrived back to find his tutor dead on my deck!"

The coastguard officer looked at the body, and the grieving man. He looked genuinely distraught and he sent a message to his captain.

"Who are you?" the officer asked as his team went over to look after the body.

"My name is Yoska Comescu; I was here for a funeral. It was my son's half sister, he was too distraught to go so I left him with his tutor, please…you need to find him, and he does not speak any English."

The coastguard officer looked at the man, his team could take care of the dead body, and he motioned to two other crewmembers, "We have a missing child." He said and they swung into action.

"Mr. Comescu, can you tell me your son's name and his age…do you have any photographs of him we could use?"

Yoska nodded, he was prepared for just that situation and he was not prepared to lose his boy.

He pulled a picture out of his wallet, it was the 'show' picture as he put it, G looked happy and was dressed in smart clothes.

"His name is Callen, we call him G…it is a nickname. He is nearly 14."

"Do you know his date of birth?" the officer asked.

Yoska nodded, "11th March 2000." He said.

"Is his mother with you, maybe he has gone with her?"

Yoska shook his head and looked sad, "His mother died in childbirth, please officer find my son, he's all I have." He pleaded.

He glanced to the side and shook his head sadly as Resnikov was bagged and taken away, He would be missed, a good trainer was hard to find.

"I'm sorry for your loss sir," The officer said as he mistook his regret for grief.

Yoska gave a small nod.

"Very well let me read this back, Missing child… 13 years old. Named Callen Comescu, answers to G." Yoska nodded. "About 5ft tall, dirty blond hair and blue eyes."

"Yes…please find him." Yoska said.

"We will put out an amber alert for him, Sir, your yacht is a crime scene, I will send you down with an officer to retrieve some clothes but you will be unable to stay here."

"I will stay in a hotel on land." Yoska told him as he listened to another man relay the information over the radio to the police.

"We will have a crewman accompany you so we can find you if we hear anything."

Yoska nodded, "Thank you officer."

* * *

><p>An hour later, in his suite at The Huntley Hotel he let his mask drop. His fury washed across his features and he paced the room. How had this happened, had someone taken his boy... had his boy killed Reznikov and run away? No…G was far too well trained for that to happen, one of his enemies must have taken him.<p>

He picked up his phone, he had one contact in Los Angeles he could trust, and he waited as the phone rang.

"Bonjour." A man's voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Marcel…it is Yoska, I need your help."

There was a small laugh the other end, "Yoska Comescu, you need_ my _help?" Marcel Janvier laughed.

"I am in Los Angeles, for a funeral, there has been an incident. My trainer was murdered and my slave was taken, I need you to use your contacts and find him. I will have back what belongs to me and I will kill whoever took him." Yoska promised.

"I will see what I can do…I may have already heard a rumor that would interest you." Marcel smiled. "How much are you willing to pay for the information I have?" He asked.

Yoska looked at his phone in disgust, "What is your price?" he asked.

"Three million dollars, is your boy worth that?" Janvier laughed.

"Three….." Yoska spluttered. "You should give me proof with that."

Janvier smiled and turned and looked at the large house in front of him and the young boy he could see from the window, "I will have proof." He smiled and thanked God that he had seen the boy pushed off the yacht as he had been on his way to visit with Yoska, and instead had seen an opportunity and followed the boy instead.

"I will need a week." Yoska told him.

Janvier smiled, "I am a patient man Mr. Comescu, I can wait a week."

The call cut off the same time as the light went out in the room G was in, Janvier closed his phone and walked back to his rental car, he could rest easy knowing that the boy would still be there in the morning and that by the end of the week he would be three million dollars better off.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Conversations in Italics are in Romani.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

G woke as he usually did just as the sun started to rise.

He looked around his…Room?

It was bigger than his cell and the bed had been soft…but it had been too soft, he had not had his master's firm body to lie against and he had felt uncomfortable and ended up sleeping on the floor under the window.

He stretched as he woke and reached to pull on his shorts, but they were not there.

He looked over at a pile of clothes and remembered that he'd been given them yesterday and his new…he didn't know what to call them, they said they were not his masters…his new people had been pleased when he wore them so he decided he would, in the absence of any other instructions, wear them today.

He remembered what the miss…woman… Hetty had said about the bathroom and he walked in there to use the facilities. After taking care of business, he stood in the shower, turned the water to cold as he was not allowed to use up the hot water and had a cold shower.

He grabbed the towel that had been put out for him and stopped dead.

It was soft…really soft. He brought it up to his face and smelled it, savoring the sweet clean smell and rubbing the soft fabric against his face.

He looked around for the old sacking type towels he used usually that they must have left for him, but there was nothing.

He could not use this; it was not for the likes of him. Therefore, he carefully folded it and placed it back where he had found it.

He ran the faucet for a moment and took his finger and a miniscule amount of the toothpaste, as he did not have his brush, one of the few luxuries his master allowed him, and cleaned his teeth.

Walking naked back to his clothes, he shook himself dry, opening the window to allow the warm Californian air to dry him as he did the exercises that were required of him every morning.

He looked out of the window, his hand pressing against the closed side of the window, touching in some small way, the yacht that floated in the bay in the distance.

He allowed a small tear to fall as he thought again of his master.

He jumped as the door knocked and instantly fell to his knees.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Sam walked in, "G…Are you awake?" he called softly.<p>

G looked up; of course, the man, no Sam, he had to remember their names, had waited until this morning.

He did not know what the man had just said, but knew what his master wanted usually at that time of the morning.

He stood up, walked to the bed, and lay face down on it.

Sam just sighed, he turned the boy over and handed him his briefs.

G looked confused as Sam shook his head.

"Help." Sam said, as it was a word G knew.

Understanding flared in G's eyes, the man did not want to take him, he wanted to help him get his clothes on.

G smiled and went to grab the boxers.

Sam looked at him, "You're all wet." He said.

He stood up, walked into the bathroom, and picked up the neatly folded towel.

Sam cast a glance at the dripping showerhead and the unopened bottles of shampoo, shower gel and soap. Then he noticed the temperature…Cold.

Had this kid ever take a normal shower?

"G?" Sam called.

G came walking into the bathroom; he glanced nervously at the towel.

"You….Shower?" Sam asked pointing at the boy first and then the shower.

G nodded, "You….Shower…" he affirmed.

Sam smiled the kid was trying. "In." he said pointing to the shower again; he knew this was going to be messy, but it needed to be done.

G got the idea and stood naked under the shower again.

Sam turned the faucet on and G stood there as the freezing water cascaded around him.

Slowly Sam turned up the heat.

G felt the water get warm and he couldn't help the second of panic, that flooded through him, this wasn't allowed when he was alone, hot showers were with the master only. He looked over expecting Sam to get in and join him, but that did not happen.

Sam handed him a sponge and G looked at it and nodded, he grabbed the shower gel, put some on the sponge, and went to reach for Sam's arm to wash him.

Sam shook his head and turned up the heat a bit more, he took the sponge and rubbed it up and down G's arms. Sam smiled slightly as G gasped at the bubbles that flooded out of the sponge; he tentatively reached for one and jumped as it popped.

He let out a small giggle before he could stop himself and shot Sam a look of worry.

However, Sam was smiling this bit was going easy.

Sam rinsed off the soapy bubbles and marveled in the sigh that G gave as the warm water moved over his back. With his back turned, Sam could see the scars of years of abuse on the boy.

He turned G around and showed him the next bottle.

'This is gonna be fun.' Sam thought with more than a hint of sarcasm.

And as he expected, Hetty was woken a few minutes later by a loud scream.

* * *

><p>She ran into the bathroom to find Sam washing the shampoo out of G's eyes and talking calmly to him to try and get him to calm down,<p>

G's eyes were red and stinging and he shot Sam a look.

"What was that?" Hetty asked moving back to give the boys some privacy.

"Apparently shampoo is a new thing for G and he didn't realize he needed to close his eyes." Sam said, "Can you tell him to calm down I am trying to wash it out?"

Hetty translated and G turned to Sam with tear-filled eyes.

"Help?" he asked

Hetty looked surprised and Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah Help."

Sam shot Hetty a look, "What? We talk…" He smirked as he turned to grab the towel that G had held earlier.

"_No…no not that…too good for me…"_ G panicked.

Hetty took the towel off Sam, _"It is for you, you are good enough…now Mr. Callen, dry yourself," _She told him.

G took the towel and once again buried his face in it.

_"I__t is so soft._" He sighed and Sam took another towel and rubbed his hair with it as G stood still.

"Tell him he needs to dry his own body; no one will touch his body anymore without his permission." Sam said.

Hetty translated and G nodded, he wanted to believe her, but somehow, a small part of him was holding back.

He dried himself and Hetty told him that Sam was going to help him dress.

G folded the towels and turned to clean the bathroom.

_"That's alright, we can do that later, we have things to do today_." Hetty said with a wry smile.

G walked naked past her still with no modesty and went to where the clothes were, remembering how they were put on yesterday, he followed the same routine and put the clothes on without Sam having to help.

He looked towards them hoping he had done right and he was rewarded with smiles from both of them.

"Alright then, let's get some breakfast then." Hetty said brightly as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>G sat at the table as he had been shown last night and smiled as Hetty put some toast in front of him, this was food he knew how to eat and waited until the others were eating before he started.<p>

"So I called Miss Jones last night," Hetty said turning to Sam.

"Nell? Why?" Sam asked.

Hetty smiled, "Mr. Callen expressed an interest in learning to read and write, I asked Nell to find a program to help and she offered, after hearing his story, to help teach him herself."

Sam nodded; "it would be a good idea. When does she want to start?" he asked shooting G a look, but he was not even trying to listen into the conversation, He moved a glass of milk towards G and motioned that he should drink some.

"She will be here at nine," Hetty said, "I was also thinking that Mr. Callen could use a friend."

Sam smiled "I was thinking along the same lines, G needs a buddy." He agreed, "Also…Hetty, I need your help, I need to make sure no one can take him, we need to get him placed legally with us."

"I called my lawyer and Director Vance this morning and explained the situation, we are already working on it, and a lawyer will be meeting with you and Mr. Callen tomorrow. I will talk to Mr. Callen this evening and tell him of our plans."

"What if he doesn't want to stay with us?" Sam asked.

Hetty shook her head, "Where else would he go?"

Sam had no answer for that and drank his coffee, he stood and started clearing the table before G could. He watched as the boy's eyes widened in surprise that the man was doing his job. He thought he would get into trouble but Sam was smiling.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and G automatically stood up and then realized he could not understand the people at the door. He looked worriedly at Hetty who merely stood up and walked to answer it.<p>

He was amazed, these people were doing the things he had been raised to do, and they were not expecting him to do it.

He heard voices from the hallway and shifted slightly so he could see who the newcomer was.

He suddenly felt shy; it was a girl…not just any girl, not like the women that Yoska paraded around his boat, not tall, skinny, vain women. No, this woman was smaller, and in his mind beautiful. The morning sun shone through the window and illuminated her hair, it was copper red and looked like it was on fire, he wanted to stretch out his hand and touch it to see if it were actually ablaze. He curbed his impulse and balled his hand into a fist. He wondered if she were an angel, like he had heard some of the orthodox priests talk about when they had come to see his master. Although a few had called him an angel…He shuddered at the memory and turned his attention back to the two women.

The girl was talking to Hetty, "So I brought first grade readers and some work books, but I have no idea what he can and can't do," She said. "Kensi was telling me he was the person who broke into the boat-shed yesterday,"

Hetty nodded, "I took some DNA from him yesterday and sent it by courier to Washington, but I am convinced that just by looking at him that he is Amy Callen's brother."

Nell nodded. She, like everyone else was hurting from the loss of Amy. "She was a good friend; she would have loved to have had a little brother."

Hetty gave a small smile, acknowledging the sentiment.

"Mr. Callen?" She called as they turned to enter the family room.

G looked up, Hetty had used the word Callen to refer to him, and so he figured he was wanted.

He walked into the room and looked at the two women in there.

Nell smiled at him and he could not look in her eye.

"_Mr. Callen this is Nell Jones, she works with Mr. Hanna. Sam. She is going to teach you English and to read and write_."

G looked at her and Hetty and blushed, "_Miss…Hetty…is…is she an angel_?" he asked.

She laughed and shook her head, "_No, she's just a person like you, would you like to say hello to her?_"Hetty asked him.

G gulped and nodded.

Hetty leant over and whispered in his ear.

"Hel...Low." he said with a grin.

Nell smiled and G felt butterflies in his stomach, "Hello G." she said holding out her hand.

He looked at the hand and reached out to shake it like he had seen the Master do once or twice.

She smiled and gestured to a table in the family room. "Shall we get to work?" she said.

Hetty turned to tell him what Nell going to say, but Nell was already holding up her tablet, "I have a translator program, if I am to teach him we are going to use it to learn together."

She typed in what she wanted to say and then she said, "_I hope we can learn together G, we need to sit on the table and start work_."

G giggled a little as the translator tool got it a bit wrong, but he understood.

"Nell Help?" he asked.

Hetty was surprised as was Nell, but both nodded. "Well done." Nell smiled.

Hetty watched as the pair of them settled down and the interest in G's eyes as Nell pulled out the workbooks and paper, she was thrilled at the look of delight on the boys face when Nell handed him a pencil and showed him how to write the letter G on the paper.

He held his pencil shakily and copied her.

As Hetty turned to go she wondered just how bright this boy was, he had obviously been starved of knowledge and was a quick learner, she hoped he could pick up the language easily and that he would find his place here with them.

* * *

><p>Nell and G worked hard throughout the morning, G was trying to learn as much as he could as he wasn't sure if she would be allowed to come back.<p>

"Miss… Nell?" G asked.

Nell turned to him surprised, apart from repeating her words this was the first time he had initiated anything since they had started.

G thought what he wanted to say, she had gone through the basic English words and he wanted to say how much he appreciated his time with her.

"Yes G." she said focusing fully on him.

He blushed again under her gaze. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to think of the words he needed.

"Thank…please?" he said, he shook his head that wasn't right.

He bit his bottom lip in frustration, and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together trying to concentrate. He didn't notice Hetty walk back into the room with a tray of snack food and tea.

She stood quietly watching the two of them interact.

"Thank….you…?" he looked at Nell and she smiled.

He smirked, he thought he had died and gone to heaven and he felt that warm fuzzy feeling in his chest again.

He looked over at Hetty as she continued in acting like she hadn't seen anything.

"_Miss…Hetty…did I get it right, I want to tell her…I liked learning with her…it was…not…painful…no pain…not…." _He got frustrated and sighed.

"_Fun Mr. Callen, the word you are looking for is Fun and yes, you got it right."_ She placed the tray on the coffee table and Nell got up motioning for G to join her.

"_I think…if it's alright I like fun." _G said.

Hetty smiled and handed him a plate, "_This is cake and tea G_," she handed another plate to Nell and she took a cup of tea.

Nell pointed to the cake…"Cake." She said and G nodded, then she pointed to the drink, "Tea."

"Cake…Tea…" he repeated.

G watched as they sipped the tea and he took his cue from them.

He took a bite of the cake and smiled, this was the most fantastic thing he'd ever tasted. "Cake!" he grinned with his mouthful.

Nell giggled a bit and Hetty smiled indulgently.

He carefully picked up the cup, it was warm and he took a big gulp of tea and started choking as the hot liquid poured down his throat.

Nell rubbed his back as Hetty patted his knee with a napkin to clean off the excess liquid that he spilled.

He shook his head, "Tea….No…" he told them.

Nell looked over at Hetty, while still rubbing the boys back, "He picks things up very quickly, as soon as he can speak English well enough we should have him tested."

Hetty agreed, it had only been the morning but G was already able to get things across to the two women, like his apparent dislike for tea.

G gave the offending tea cup a look that reminded Hetty so much of Amy when she was annoyed, her heart ached although she was certain that if the lawyers could sort things out and the boy could remain in their lives whether it be with her or more likely due to her age with Sam, having him around would in some small way ease their pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The week pasted uneventfully, G worked hard with Nell on improving his English. He spent every moment he was not with her practicing his letters and the words she had taught him. G had settled somewhat apprehensively into his new role, Hetty and Sam were relaxing as he was more accepting to the fact that he did not have to do everything and that he was no longer a slave.

He did miss his master still, but he liked the new people he had met, they gave him a feeling of warmth and they so far had not lifted a hand to punish him, as his master did on occasion.

Nell looked up as Hetty walked in the door with two men. Nell recognized one of the men as Director Vance, but even she didn't know the other man.

"Miss Jones." Vance said by way of greeting.

"Director Vance, Sir…" Nell started.

G stiffened at the word Sir, he knew Sir meant a master and this man seemed to be in authority, even Hetty seemed to defer to him as they entered the room.

He dropped his pencil and sat straight his eyes at the floor in submission, he wanted to drop to his knees but both Hetty and Sam had said that was wrong and that he should not do that anymore.

He shook slightly as Vance walked over and stood in front of him, "Is this the boy, Henrietta?" he asked.

Hetty moved to reassure G, but as Vance put a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and dropped to his knees.

"What the hell?" Vance said shocked.

"_It's alright G, this is my boss from work Director Vance, and Tobias Fornell from the FBI in Washington, they have just come to meet you and talk to you."_ Hetty said in Romani to calm him down.

G lifted his head slightly to look for permission to rise and Hetty nodded.

"As you can see Leon, the boy is traumatized." Hetty watched as Nell walked over to G and guided him gently back to the table they had been working on.

"You should have turned him over to the authorities as soon as you found him." Fornell said, "We could still charge you for kidnapping, his stepfather put in a missing person's report the day he disappeared."

"I put my report in, he wasn't kidnapped, he turned up in the boatshed on the day of my wife's funeral. He asked for Hetty by name and handed her a letter."

"Do you have proof of that?" Fornell asked.

"I'm sure Eric will get you the proof from the camera's in the boat shed." Hetty said, "I assume G's word would not be enough for you."

"How on earth am I supposed to understand him from what you said he doesn't speak English?" Fornell snapped.

G looked up he was not sure what was going on but he knew that the two men were angry with Hetty and somehow it was his fault.

Nell had kept a steadying hand on his arm, but he shook her off and even though he was shaking he stood up and walked towards the men, "I English speak." He said. He turned to Hetty, "_Tell them I can speak English if it means they won't hurt you."_

"What did he say?" Tobias said, He looked apologetically at the boy who shuddered at the tone of his voice.

"He said, Agent Fornell; that I was to tell you that he can speak English if it meant you would not hurt me." Hetty said with pride in her voice at G's selfless act.

"Does he understand enough for us to ask him some questions?" Vance asked.

Hetty nodded, "I will translate if you wish if he gets stuck."

Fornell did not look happy but he nodded anyway.

* * *

><p>"<em>G, This man is FBI Agent Tobias Fornell, he wants you to tell him as best as you can in English, how you came to be here<em>," Hetty said in Romani.

She gestured for G to sit on the couch, he did, looking intently at his hands, and trying to make sure the words he used were the right ones.

"I come with my…Master to America…we see died…Amy Callen died?" He stopped and asked Hetty if that was right, the words he was using to convey what he wanted to say.

"He came with his master to attend a funeral…Amy's." She confirmed.

"Master Comescu…he…go…I stay…I bad…I must go…I swim far with letter and good words…" G said.

"Good words?" Tobias asked.

G smiled at this, these words he knew. "Hetty Lange Help me please." He said. "Good words… I learn from Sir. Not forget words ever."

Tobias nodded.

G shrugged, "Hetty help me…I stay here…she…and Sam…Fa…family?" he looked as he stumbled over the last word.

Hetty smiled her eyes tearing up.

Vance felt for the boy, thinking of his own son. But he still had to tell Hetty the reason that Fornell had been involved.

"We had a report that the boy had been kidnapped, there is a man claiming to be his stepfather and he is insisting that the boy be returned to him."

"Who?" Hetty asked worried as a knot formed in her gut.

"Yoska Comescu." Fornell said.

"Master?!" G looked around.

Fornell scowled at the look on the boys' face.

"Master?... What the hell?"

"Master here?" G asked looking towards the door, on one hand he really wanted to see him, to go back to what was familiar to him, but he also didn't want to leave Sam and Hetty.

"Is he?" Hetty asked.

Fornell nodded, "He is outside, and he had been given the address of where his son was and insisted on accompanying us."

"Who gave him this address?" Hetty asked already planning to move to another house.

"He didn't say, Yoska Comescu is rich, I assume he hired a private detective." Fornell said.

"You do realize he kept this boy from birth as a slave." Hetty said getting angry her voice even and low.

"Do you have proof?" Fornell asked.

"His mother's word. I have the letter that G told you about." Hetty stood up and walked to her office as G walked to the window.

He saw Yoska sitting in the car and started to shake, he shouldn't be here, and if the master saw him in these…clothes he would punish him. He felt like he had betrayed him because he had been disobeying him by learning to read and write.

"G?" Nell said as Hetty walked back in, "Are you alright?"

He started pulling frantically at his clothes trying to get them off.

"What is he doing?" Vance asked.

"M…Master…" G was sobbing. He didn't know what he needed to do but he needed to try and do the right thing.

* * *

><p>Hetty went to hold him and he wriggled out of his grip and ran to the door kicking off his sneakers and throwing his t-shirt to the ground, he threw open the door and ran across the gravel. Throwing himself to the floor as Yoska got out of the car.<p>

"G?" He said.

"_Master…I'm sorry…please, don't kill me."_ G begged lying prostrate on the floor.

Yoska bit back a smile, but bent down to see him. He ran his hand through his boy's hair as Hetty turned to Tobias.

"Get him away from G, he thinks Yoska is going to kill him, this is not the way a parent acts." Hetty argued.

"You stole my boy!" Yoska snapped at him.

"_Master do you not want me anymore?"_ G asked.

Yoska bent down and stood G up holding him tight, _"You will pay for leaving me, but I missed you and you belong to me, you are my slave I will hear you scream for me again._" He whispered in the boys' ear.

G looked over at Hetty, she looked sad and worried. Yoska…G could see the fury in his eyes and the hand on his arm was hurting, he twisted uncomfortably and Tobias saw it.

"Let the boy go sir." Fornell said.

"_My slave_." Yoska said again, "_Remember that these people will pay for keeping you_."

G pulled himself away and scrambled towards Hetty, hurt and confused. "NO!" he said "I no slave…Hetty say I kid…No…slave…No…yours…No kill Hetty!" he sobbed as he moved towards her.

Tobias and Vance moved in-between the man and the boy as Sam pulled up in his charger.

"SAM!" G yelled.

Sam jumped out of the car seeing a nearly naked G lying on the floor, pieces of the gravel were cutting into his skin and he was practically hysterical.

"What the hell is going on?"

"That is his master." Hetty said pointing at Yoska.

"Aw hell no." Sam drew his gun, "You can get the hell off this property."

"The boy is mine, he is legally mine." Yoska insisted, "You have no right to keep me from the child."

Sam pulled an envelope out of his back pocket, "I have a court order here, granting me temporary custody of G. Callen." He said handing the paperwork to Vance, "He's staying here; I'm applying to adopt him."

Tobias looked at the paperwork and turned to Yoska, "This is all in order and right now I'm not sure you are the best person to be looking after the boy, here in America we have due process, and I suggest that you find yourself a lawyer and fight this in court."

Yoska looked furious and G shook harder.

"I will leave and I will get a lawyer and you boy will be mine again." He walked towards the car and turned back to look at G.

"_It will not get to court, they will be dead before we get that far…you are my slave and you will pay for this, you will be as dead as your parents and you will scream for me again."_ Yoska got into the car and he peeled out of the driveway as G knelt down on his hands and knees and vomited over the gravel.

Sam moved to his knees beside him and pulled the shaking boy into his arms.

"Shhh….it's gonna be ok G, I've got ya you're safe." He said repeatedly while rubbing the sobbing boy's back.

He shot Hetty a look of anger and concern.

Hetty turned to Vance, "He can't go back to him," she stated.

Vance and Fornell nodded. "Agreed," they both said.

"Let's get back inside." Hetty said and stood aside as Sam picked G up and carried him in.

* * *

><p>Nell moved over as Sam lay G down on the couch and she covered him with a blanket. "Sleep G…" she said stroking his forehead.<p>

Soon the adrenaline wore off and G, still weeping and sniffling fell asleep.

Finally Sam left his side and walked into the kitchen where Tobias, Vance, Hetty and Nell sat around the table and were looking at the court order Sam had handed them earlier.

"I called the Los Angeles field office, I'm putting a tail on Comescu, and I saw enough to convince me that he's definitely got some sort of Master/Slave dynamic going on here. Do you think we could get the boy to testify against him?"

"No…you're not putting him through that." Sam said, "You saw what happened just now…"

Tobias stood up, "Agent Hanna, I'm not saying right now, but you can't let him get away with this, this is according to the letter that your mother in law handed me, the man who killed your wife and the boy's biological mother."

Sam sighed; he knew that eventually he might have to let G talk to them.

"Help me…help me build a case so G can stay away from that man, Help me to give him the kind of life that he deserves to have and if he is ready and willing I'll allow him to testify, if you can build a strong enough case."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Sam took G upstairs and lay him down on the bed; he had sobbed himself to sleep.

Walking back down the stairs he stormed into the room where Vance and Tobias were waiting.

"What the hell….You brought that guy here and put G in danger?" Sam stormed.

Vance stood between Sam and Tobias.

"Agent Hanna, Agent Fornell had a legitimate complaint they a child had been kidnapped, you expect him to act any other way?"

Hetty walked over and put a hand on Sam's arm. "Calm down, G is safe."

"Director, you saw his reaction, he was terrified of him."

"He ran to Mr. Comescu, Agent Hanna…I saw that." Vance had hated the way the boy had acted but he couldn't deny what he had seen.

"G has bruises on his arm now where Comescu gripped him, he didn't have them this morning. He just sobbed himself to sleep and you heard him, he was afraid for Hetty's life." Sam argued. "He is in my care right now, and if I have my way I will be adopting him. It's what his sister would have wanted."

"You're sure he is your late wife's brother?" Fornell asked.

Hetty looked at Vance, "I had Ms Sciuto run the DNA you sent me, there is enough of a familial match to show that they had one parent in common, seeing as we know that Owen Granger hasn't been to Romania since he picked up Amy Callen from the beach, we have to assume that they have the same mother. The other part of his DNA matched a body taken from Yoska Comescu's yacht, a deck-hand, Nikita Reznikov."

"So…His father was on the yacht and Comescu had been married to his mother?" Tobias asked.

Hetty finally handed over the letter, "According to his mother, she was taken from the beach in 1974 by Yoska Comescu and she was held by him as a captive, she miscarried or bore a number of children all of whom were killed and G was the seventh child Clara had bore."

Tobias read the letter, "I will need this as evidence, we have people following Comescu, I believe you when you say he's involved in the slave trade, we have a few other people who have corroborated what you have told us about him. But eventually we may need to have the boy testify."

"He can't do it, not right now, He needs help. Nell is teaching him English and to read and write, I called Nate, he's going to come and talk to G as soon as his English is good enough."

"Nate?" Tobias asked.

"Nate Getz, he is our Operational Psychologist." Hetty said.

"How long do you think it will be before the boy…"

"G, his name is G." Sam interjected.

"Sorry, G…" Tobias sighed, "How long do you think it will be before G is able to talk?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know, He's been through a lot."

* * *

><p>Nell walked in and handed them all a drink, "G has been learning English for a week, he can already get out most of what he wants to say, this does not mean he is a genius, but he already knows two languages and it's well known that children who know more than one language find it easier to pick up more. But learning the language and being able to express the horrors he's been through with it may not be as simple as you think."<p>

"I don't understand?" Fornell asked the smaller woman.

"Everything we think of as abuse and a horror that has happened to him, he feels is normal. While we've been working together sometimes he's mentioned things that he shouldn't know or have made me want to cry, to him its normal."

"I don't understand?" Fornell said again and this time the others looked at her in agreement.

Nell sighed.

"We were talking this morning and G asked me if Sam loved him."

Vance nodded, "He just needed reinforcing…children need to know that."

Nell shook her head and wiped a tear that leaked from the corner of her eye, "No…you don't understand that's not how he asked me, he asked me why Sam hadn't had sex with him yet, he wanted to know if he had done something to make him mad and did it mean that Sam didn't love him."

All the adults paled…Sam gulped, "Really?"

"He is confused, he thinks that because no one has…Molested him, that he is in the wrong."

Sam looked at Vance and Fornell, "If I have to leave NCIS to make sure that G gets the kind of childhood he deserves I will, but I am hoping that I don't have to."

Leon sighed, "We will do all we can to help."

"There is another matter…" Hetty said looking at the men.

"What?" Vance asked.

"I have three homes, I regularly change addresses, no one apart from my team know where I live for security, if someone follows me the security of the office of special project is compromised," Hetty said waiting as they started to understand. "Someone told Yoska Comescu that G. Callen was here. To keep him safe we are going to have to move."

"Do you believe OSP has been compromised?" Vance asked.

Hetty sighed, "I don't know, we may need to move the office."

Vance nodded, "I had been thinking about a new location since the Blackbird Case, I have found an old water administration building that we have been retrofitting, we can arrange a move to that location within the month, it will give you time to find another property."

"We will go to my home tonight." Sam said, "It isn't as secure as some of Hetty's homes but no one knows where it is, I know it hasn't been compromised."

Hetty nodded, "I will pack some things." She said and stood up, "Director Vance I suggest you put OSP on stand down for now, Ms Blye and Mr. Deeks can work on helping Mr. Beale with the move to the new site, I need Miss Jones, if she is willing to help Mr. Callen with his education and we will have Mr. Getz work with him as soon as possible."

Tobias coughed, "This is all very well, but we can't keep Yoska in the US indefinitely, and if we are going to find his US contact we will need to question G. Callen within the month, my boss isn't going to let me wait any longer than that."

"Fine, but give us the month, let us have the time we need." Sam asked.

Vance nodded, "As of now OSP is on stand down, keep me appraised of your whereabouts and we will see you in a month."

* * *

><p>G woke a few hours later to see Sam packing a bag. He pretended he was still asleep as he watched all the clothes Sam had brought pushed into a bag.<p>

He held himself still awaiting the beating he was going to get for running out to his old master and disobeying the new one.

Sam walked over to gently wake G up, "G?" he touched him on the shoulder and G flinched.

He scrambled off the bed and got on his knees his head down awaiting the beating he was expecting.

"Hey kid its ok, it's just we have to go now, I didn't want to wake you so I packed for you."

"I go to new master?" G asked.

Sam shook his head, "See this paper?" he pulled the envelope from his pocket.

G nodded looking at the neatly printed words on the paper, he didn't understand them though.

"This paper says that you get to stay with me…like a family." Sam said sitting on the bed next to the boy.

"Master?" G asked.

Sam shook his head, he didn't want to overstep his bounds or put what he fervently hoped wasn't false hope in the boy, but he didn't know how else to explain it with his limited vocabulary.

"Father." He said.

G knew that word; his trainer had used it a few times. A father was someone who did everything they could to keep someone safe. A man who didn't hurt him like his master had, fathers didn't do that. He remembered the stories his trainer had told him about what boy's who grew up with their father's were like…he had always wanted that.

"Sam…Father…G…Safe?" he asked.

Sam nodded.

For the first time G moved to the man and hugged him, not in an inappropriate way as he had tried to do a few times since being found, but like a son with a father.

G smiled, "Father…mine." He said with total conviction.

For the first time since Amy had died, Sam felt that his world looked a little better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam walked back downstairs carrying G's bag. G followed behind still smiling.

Hetty looked up, she noticed something between the pair of them had changed but didn't know what.

G looked more relaxed as Sam placed both his and G's bags by the door.

"I've got Gs schoolwork and I'll take it with me tonight." Nell said holding the pile of book.

Sam nodded, "Thanks I'll see you at my house tomorrow."

Nell nodded and headed for the door, "Bye G, see you tomorrow." She said.

G smiled "Bye Nell." He said as he had every night when she had left.

He looked around and noticed a pile of stuff by the door. "We go soon?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "Sure kiddo, you ok about this?" he asked.

G looked at him, "You still come…you still father?" he asked.

Sam smiled "Yes G I'm still coming, we are going to my house."

"Hetty come?" G asked.

Hetty put a few bags down and nodded. "Yes I am coming too."

Sam started taking the bags out to the car as Hetty helped G put his shoes and coat on. Even after all the practicing he had been doing while the others were asleep, G still hadn't got the knack of tying his shoelaces down pat yet.

Fornell was sat outside in the car as Sam walked to the trunk to put the bags in. Sam slammed the trunk shut and walked over to him, "Why are you still here?" he asked.

Fornell climbed out of the car, "I just want to make sure that you get to your house safely and Director Vance asked me to make sure you all weren't followed."

"Ok, but you stay close…" Sam warned, "If anything happens to them." He couldn't finish the sentiment although Fornell understood what he meant and for a second there wondered if Sam was in anyway related to Agent Gibbs in Washington.

Hetty lead the way out of the house with Sam and G walking beside her as they got to the car.

Sam made sure everyone was settled and looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

The street was clear apart from a gardener down the road who was mowing a lawn and paying no attention to them whatsoever.

He drove off with the blue agency car following close behind.

As they drove past the man with the lawnmower he looked up and then looked away and Sam gave a sigh of relief. However as soon as the cars drove around the corner, the gardener dropped the handle of the lawnmower and picked up his cell phone as he turned to walk away, stepping around the body of the real gardener that was hidden behind the hedge.

* * *

><p>G looked in awe at the house they pulled up to, it was small, a lot smaller than Hetty's home and smaller than the masters home where he had grown up. He assumed it was maybe a gate house and that the real house was behind it.<p>

Sam got out of the car and opened the door for G who looked around at the well kept lawn and the children playing further down the block.

"Come on in." Sam called as he took his and Hetty's bags from the trunk and handing G his bag.

G followed him expecting to go around the house and kept looking to see what was behind it.

Sam opened the door to his house and they went in, Sam looking back and sending a grateful nod to Fornell as he drove off.

The door opened right into the living room, there was no hallway and Hetty moved to sit on the well worn but comfortable couch.

"This is my home…and hopefully your home too G."

"My…Home?" G asked.

Sam nodded and G looked around, there was a large TV and armchairs and a couch, a wooden coffee table and various pictures on the walls.

G walked towards the pictures, he noticed a woman in them with Sam, and she looked familiar to him.

He remembered when he was small; he had seen pictures of a woman, his mother. His trainer had shown him, she was with the angels.

He reached out to touch the picture and then turned to look at Sam confused as both he and Hetty watched him.

"Mother?" he asked.

Hetty shook her head, "No that's not your mother." She told him.

He shook his head upset, he knew the woman in that photo, and it had been years since he'd seen it but he wasn't wrong. "Mother!" he insisted.

"No…that's my daughter, Amy…" Hetty started.

G grabbed the photo from the wall and pointed to the woman, so they understood, "No….Mother…Clara…mine…" he insisted.

She looked happy in the picture, had she left him with the master and gone away on purpose, had she not wanted him? Was she here?

He dropped the picture and started looking around the house, there was evidence that a woman lived here and it had to be the woman in the picture. The hair was a different color but the face was the same. That was his mother, he knew it.

"Mother!" he called, maybe she was hiding and would come to hold him like Sam had, Sam said he was going to be his father, was this why?

He ran out of rooms and opened the last door, which lead to a small enclosed back yard. He sank to his knees and sobbed, he had been wrong, her things were here but she must have known he was coming and left. If she had been with Sam, maybe Sam would blame him for her leaving and now wouldn't want to be his father. Maybe he would send him back to Yoska Comescu.

Hetty and Sam walked outside, Sam holding the picture of Amy.

G saw it and moved away from him, scared.

Sam crouched down, "G…it's ok, we need to explain." He said as Hetty translated.

"This is my wife, but she is not your mother, she was your sister, Amy." He said.

G blinked he didn't know what a sister was.

"Not…Mother?" he tried in English.

"No, G, but you had the same mother a long time ago." Sam said. He waited as Hetty translated.

G realized that this was the woman who had died, the reason Yoska came to America. "Sam still father?" he asked.

Sam nodded and pulled the boy into a hug, "Yes…Sam still father." He sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>They walked back into the house and Sam went to show G the spare room as Hetty got settled into the room she used when she had come to stay with them in the past.<p>

"Gs room." Sam said as he put the bag down on the bed.

G looked around, it was a nice room, a bright yellow color, and the bed had a nice blanket on it. He sat on the bed and smiled so he could let Sam know he liked the room.

Sam looked around, "This room is missing something," he said

G looked he saw a bed, a chair a desk a light…he couldn't see anything missing.

"You need a buddy," Sam decided.

G looked confused, "A buddy?" he said sounding out the unfamiliar words.

Sam nodded "A buddy." He turned to the door, "Hetty?!" he called.

She walked in with a smile on her face holding a small box which she put on the ground.

"_This is for you G, from both myself and Sam, a buddy for you_."

G looked at the box, "_What is it_?" he asked her.

"_Go and look inside." _She said as he walked over to the box.

He knelt down and jumped as the box moved, he opened the lid carefully and a white bundle of fur jumped out.

G jumped back as sat staring at it.

"What….it?" he asked.

"It's a puppy G." Sam told him.

"Poopy?" G tried saying and Sam gave a small laugh.

"No…Puppy." Sam squatted down and called it, "Here boy!" he called and the puppy falling over its feet trotted towards him and licked his hand.

G reached out his hand and touched the dog.

"Eep." He said as the dog turned around and licked him. He smiled as the dogs tongue tickled him.

"What do you want to call him?" Sam asked.

G looked confused, "Call heem?" he asked.

"_What will you give the dog for a name_?" Hetty clarified for him.

"_Does he not have one already_?" G asked.

"No when you get a pet the owner usually gives it a name, he's your dog, you are his master you name him." Hetty explained.

G jumped back and shook his head, "No…No…master….NO….!" he didn't want to be a master and hurt the small animal.

Sam grabbed the puppy as it darted away from the scared boy; He crouched down to G, "Not a master, a friend, a buddy for you."

"A buddy…Friend like Sam…friend like Nell?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "Friend…you have to give him a name…" he pointed to himself, "Sam…" then he pointed to Hetty, "Hetty…" then to G, "G…and …?" he pointed to the dog.

"A buddy." G said.

"Buddy?" Sam asked.

G shook his head; he pointed to the dog, "A. Buddy…. G. Callen." He said smiling as the dog wagged its tail and barked happily.

Sam shrugged, "Ok, A…G…Come on then, let's get some food."

* * *

><p>Sam showed G where the dog kibble was and G gave the dog some food and water. He walked over and put it on the mat that Sam showed him.<p>

Hetty went to work in the kitchen creating something for them to eat and Sam sat at the table with G.

"Buddy will sleep with you and you have to walk and feed him." He said.

G kind of understood what Sam was saying he had to look after the animal, like his trainer looked after him.

He didn't want to do all the things his trainer had done, but he remembered when he was very small, his trainer had been kind to him, he had fed him and taught him to walk and how to toilet properly, he assumed that he had to do this with the animal.

"I…train…like…Nikita…train me?" he asked.

Sam shot Hetty a look, they hadn't realized that the deck hand was in actual fact the man who had trained G. Sam's gut lurched, how could that man have done that to his own son?

"You teach A. right, to walk safely and to be a good dog." Sam said. He would go with G for a while until the boy got the hang of it and the responsibility he was giving him. He hoped it would be good for the pair of them.

G nodded, "I teach good, be like Nikita." He smiled.

Hetty handed G a glass of milk. "Can you tell us about Nikita?" she asked in English, preferring now as he learned to use it more often.

"Nikita kind, he…" G searched for the word but couldn't find the one he was looking for. He looked over at Hetty, "_What is the word for helped me to grow up like Sam is…being…like a father, but not a father?"_

"He raised him, Sam." Hetty supplied.

"Yes…Yes….raised….told G he was special…told G he was like son….Told G all about good father." He said.

Sam smiled, it was obvious the boy had no idea and he wasn't sure if now was a good time to tell him, so he didn't. "Yes G you will be good for A. Buddy, like Nikita was for G. Callen." He said.

He handed G a ball and G looked at it confused. "It's a ball G, you and A. Play with it."

"Play?" he asked.

Sam stood up and walked to the back yard, "Come on." He grinned and opened the door; the puppy knowing what was to happened ran between his legs and G followed after his new friend.

G watched as Sam walked out into the yard and threw the ball, the puppy yapped in excitement and ran after the ball, he grabbed it in his mouth and brought it back, dropping the ball at Sam's feet.

"G? You wanna throw the ball?" Sam asked.

"G…Throw ball?" G asked not sure what he was to do.

Sam beckoned him over and stood behind him; he wrapped an arm around G's shoulder and placed the ball in his hand. He pulled it back a little bit and helped him throw the ball.

G broke into a huge smile, "G throw ball!" he exclaimed and picked it up again as the puppy dropped it at his feet.

Sam nodded stepping back as the kid did it again.

He turned to walk over to Hetty and stopped as a new sound filled the air, G's unrestrained laughter as the dog ran again and again after the ball.

"Beautiful isn't it." Hetty said quietly.

"It is…" Sam agreed, "And hopefully it will not be a rare sound around here."

He watched as G laughed and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I think that after he's settled down with the dog and gotten used to being here, we are going to have to get his hair cut." Sam said.

Hetty nodded, "I do not envy you Mr. Hanna." She gave a small smirk as she turned to finish off the meal, thinking that it would definitely be most interesting to watch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yoska sat in the small room staring at the mirror in front of him, his face like stone. The older man was showing him pictures that they had taken from his yacht when they had raided it and he was trying to get him to look at them.

"We have the proof, you just need to tell us who else you know that is involved with child trafficking," Fornell snapped as he put a picture of 'missy' her blue eyes filled with tears and sad face staring up as him on the table.

Yoska looked at it impassively, he felt nothing for the girl, she hadn't even been his.

Fornell wanted to puke, the child in the picture was the same age as his daughter had been when he'd divorced his wife, for a second he imagined those to be Emily's eyes and he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Look at it." He ordered, "You destroyed that child." He accused him.

Yoska sighed, he hadn't destroyed that child, "She was nothing to me, I did not touch her." He said his voice bored.

Fornell flipped the file page after page of sad, scared and emotionally blank children, his stomach churning with each face.

"These are your pictures they were found on your yacht…why are they there then?" he asked.

Yoska leaned back, he had no interest in merchandise, there was only one he wanted.

Fornell reached into the box, he brought out a smaller album, at this Yoska paid attention, the stupid FBI man should not have been able to find this…He pulled out video's and DVD's as well, Fornell smiled at the brief flicker of discomfort that crossed Yoska's face. He knew he had been lucky to find this in the hidden safe, to be honest, if it were not for the letter left under the bunk in Nikita Reznikov's quarters, they wouldn't have found half of this and Yoska Comescu and his accomplices would have gotten away scot free.

Fornell went to open the album and Yoska slammed his hand down on the red leather book.

"No…that is mine you have no right." He snapped.

Fornell suppressed a smile, "Family album?" he asked. To be honest they had only just gotten this box of stuff and he hadn't had a chance to look at it yet, the Agent that had brought it to him had just said that he'd found it where the letter had said it would be.

Fornell grabbed a DVD and handed it to the tech guy sitting in the corner, who placed it in the DVD player and waited as Fornell turned his attention to Yoska, "So happy family memories?" he asked.

Yoska gave a half smile, "Kind of…" he admitted.

Fornell jumped as a wailing sob, broke from the television. He looked up to see a woman in chains on a bed. She was obviously in labor and had no medical equipment around…. He watched as a man with a knife came in standing in the corner, he was crying a few silent tears.

"Help me please!" the woman begged.

The man shook his head, "I cannot the master forbids it." He said in broken English.

She screamed as another contraction ripped through her, "Master please…." She begged to a figure off Camera.

"You are a Callen…you will die….This child is mine…and you will die knowing it will spend it's whole life calling me Master." Yoska's voice came off camera.

She screamed again as she tried moving to push out the child.

There was a spurt of blood as the perineum tore as the child was born, the baby let out a cry as the woman tried to reach for her child. "Please….let me see…."

Nikita picked up the child, "He's a boy…Clara…G's a boy…" he said softly his voice just being caught by the tape.

"G…my son…I…." she trailed off as she lapsed into unconsciousness and died.

Fornell looked at the smile on Yoska's face.

"You find this funny?" he asked.

Yoska's smile widened, "The death of a Callen is always a good thing….the birth of one…not so much."

Fornell suddenly realized what he had just watched, the kid that was staying with Agent Hanna. That was his birth and his mother's death.

He stood up and turned to the tech, "Interview suspended 07.49… Get someone to take him to holding and feed him." He said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>G woke up with A. licking his face and he laughed, "OK…A. we will get you breakfast." He said in English, although when he was tired or upset he would lapse into Romanian or Russian when speaking to the puppy he had promised Sam, Hetty and Nell he would when he remembered speak English to the animal, it was practice for them both.<p>

He pulled on his jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. He shoved his long hair away from his face and stumbled half asleep towards the kitchen the puppy bouncing around his legs.

They had both excelled in the last month since they had moved into Sam's. G's English had gotten better, his reading and writing were already up to an eighth grade level and Nell was really proud of him. And he liked it when Nell smiled at him.

He dampened down a blush at that thought as he heard Hetty moving in her room; he knew Sam would be up as he always was the first one up in the morning. He walked into the kitchen to see Sam standing in front of the coffee machine as A. sat in front of his bowls looking expectantly to G.

G grabbed the kibble and measured the right amount into the dog's bowl and got him some fresh water as the dog wolfed down his breakfast.

G picked up the ball to head into the garden and Sam caught him.

"G?" Sam said with a smile in his voice even though he wasn't looking at G.

"Yes Sam?" G replied.

"Breakfast…" Sam nudged.

"I fed A. his breakfast." G said, "I play ball with A. now?"

"No…your breakfast." Sam set a bowl of cereal down with a glass of juice.

G smiled and climbed on his chair moving his hair again out of his eyes.

Sam had been thinking for a few weeks now that the boy needed to get his hair cut, they had gone shopping the other day for supplies and the cashier had told Sam he had a beautiful daughter, which in his mind had solidified his decision to cut the boy's hair.

Now to get G to go with it.

Hetty walked in, dressed and perfectly tailored as she was every morning, Sam smiled up at her, "Morning mom. Are you going into work today?" he asked.

"Not today, I have a visit to make with an old friend. Good morning Mr. Callen." She said as she looked over at him.

"Mornksdjnfkj" he said his mouth full of cereal.

"G…" Sam laughed, "Swallow and try that again."

"Good morning Grandma." He said with a grin.

Hetty stopped and looked at him surprised.

"Grandma?" she asked.

G grinned "Nell has been teaching me about families…Sam is my father and you are his wife's mother…My Grand…mother?" he asked hoping he'd got it right.

"That is right, I suppose." She said. She smiled and walked around the table to hug him, "I would be proud to be your grandmother." She said.

"And A's grandmother as well…he is my friend, like my brother?" G asked, he wasn't sure about that one, but Hetty's smile let him know that it was all alright and he couldn't wait for Nell to arrive so he could tell her about this.

* * *

><p>Hetty was glad the boy was settling in so well, she had talked to Nate last night, G's English was good enough that they would be able to start working together soon and he was coming over with Nell today to meet him.<p>

"G before Nell comes today; I want to give you a haircut." Sam said.

G looked at him confused, this was a new word.

"Haircut?" he asked.

"Tunsoarea," Hetty supplied.

G's eyes went wide…"No…." he said shaking his head.

"Come on G, you can't see where you're going, you need it cut." Sam reasoned.

G backed off from the table as Sam picked up the clippers he had left on the kitchen counter.

"G….you look like a girl…you need it cut."

G ran off and locked the door to the bathroom as Hetty and Sam followed along with A. who had parked himself outside the door barking wondering what was happening.

"No….No…tunsoarea." G called through the door, the clippers in Sam's hands had looked scary.

"It won't hurt G…" Sam called.

G had curled into a ball wedging himself as far away from the door under the sink as he could, he wasn't sure what a haircut was but he knew what a cut was.

"_please grandmother…do not let him cut me!" _G called out in Romani

Hetty slapped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Oh….No…G…" she said.

"What did he say?" Sam asked, it had been over a week since Hetty had had to translate anything.

"He thinks you are going to cut him."

Sam had an idea, "Talk to him, tell him I'm going to prove it doesn't hurt," He walked to the living room and made a call, "Deeks…I need a favor."

Sam explained to him what he needed, "Aww hell Sam, anything but that." Deeks replied.

"I won't take too much off, I promise, but if he see's you do it it might help, I can't do it I have no hair." Sam said with a smug grin.

"Fine." Deeks snapped, "But you promise me no more than an inch…"

"OK scissors and then the clippers at your neck?" Sam asked.

"You know I'm only doing this for the kid." Deeks sighed, he spoke away from the phone to Kensi who laughed and told Deeks to tell Sam they were all coming for this.

Sam laughed and put the phone down and then filled Hetty in on his plan.

She in turn filled in G who slowly came to the door of the bathroom; he turned the lock and looked out of the crack in the door.

"You no cut me?" He asked apprehensively.

Sam shook his head, "I will show you it doesn't hurt, and Deeks is going to come here for a haircut."

"Deeks go first?" G asked remembering the man Sam worked with who had shaggy blond hair like his.

Sam nodded, "Finish your breakfast…then we will deal with the hair."

G looked at the clippers in Sam's hands and relaxed as he put them down.

He nodded and walked back to the kitchen to finish his cereal.

* * *

><p>It took all of ten minutes for a pouting Deeks and a grinning Kensi to screech to a halt in front of Sam's house.<p>

Sam opened the door to his teammates, "It's a fifteen minute ride from Ops to here, how'd you do it so quick?" he asked.

"Kensi drove." Deeks pouted as he walked in the door, "You so owe me for this Sam."

Sam looked over at him, "I will Deeks, I will…maybe I'll get you a new surfboard…"

Deeks perked up at that, "Yeah then I can gift my old one to G, you are gonna let the kid learn to surf?" he asked.

Sam thought about it and nodded, "You get him to do this and you're on."

"G!" Sam called as they walked into the house, Kensi giggling at what was to come; she stopped as the puppy came around the corner.

"You got him a dog?" Kensi asked amazed.

Sam nodded, "Kensi Blye, meet A. Buddy."

"A. Buddy?" She asked stroking the puppy.

"G named him, he's G. Callen that's A. Buddy." Sam said as they both nodded in understanding.

Deeks walked into the kitchen, neither of them had seen G in a month and even Deeks needed to admit he needed this.

"Hey G…so you gonna watch?" he asked.

G looked up with curiosity, he knew Deeks and Kensi, but hadn't seen them in a while and this was the first time they had talked directly to him.

"Ok Deeks." He said.

Deeks did a double take and G grinned, he picked up his juice and walked in staying far away from Sam and the clippers, sinking down the wall with the puppy in between his legs resting his head on the boy's leg.

"Ok G so, this is a haircut, it doesn't hurt and like you Deeks needs one." Sam said.

Deeks shot Sam a look of annoyance, but he nodded, "Sure kid, it's easy."

He smiled as Sam walked over to him and started cutting his hair.

"Not too much now." Deeks grinned, his nervousness filtering through a bit.

Sam took off less than an inch and then took the clippers out to tidy the bits around Deeks' neck.

G flinched as Sam started up the clippers but moved to look as her noticed that Deeks wasn't showing any pain.

Nell walked in with Nate as G moved to watch the clippers.

"Look…Nell…it doesn't hurt!" He exclaimed as he picked up a piece of Deeks' hair from the floor and turning and grinning.

"No it doesn't G, are you going to have your hair cut?" she asked.

G looked over at Sam who had stopped cutting to listen to his answer.

"Do Nell want G to cut hair?" he asked.

Nell smiled, "I think you would look very handsome." She smiled.

G turned to Sam and grinned, "My hair cut now?" he asked.

Deeks gave a sigh of relief and moved off the chair, "Ok kid, your turn."

G sat in the chair as Sam put a towel around his shoulders.

"Ok how short?" Sam asked.

G looked at Nell, "Well I like a nice buzz cut." Nell told him.

G had no idea what a buzz cut was but if she liked it he would do it for her. So he nodded as Sam got the clippers out and started cutting his hair.

Within minutes it was over and G looked at Sam as he was handed a mirror.

He reached up with his hand and felt his cool head, it felt a lot lighter than before and he moved his head experimentally.

"G look good?" he asked looking around at the others.

"You look great!" Deeks enthused.

Nell saw the look G gave him, "I think you look very handsome." She said and he blushed and jumped up.

"I must walk A." he said running to the kitchen and grabbing the dog's leash.

"Hey let me come with you." Deeks said running to join him, "We can show off our new hairstyles to the local ladies."

G nodded and they set off for a walk to the park on the corner and back.

* * *

><p>"Thanks guys." Sam said, "We nearly had world war 3 on our hands."<p>

"I think Deeks is the real hero here." Kensi said, "He really took one for the team."

The others agreed.

Nate sat down and talked with Sam and Hetty over how far G had come so far and what they would need to go over now he was able to speak English well enough to talk to him.

They jumped as the door burst open and Deeks and A limped in ten minutes later, "Sam…call Eric, I was jumped…G….he…he's gone."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

G fought as hard as he could when the man in the park had turned around and cold cocked Deeks with a brick. Neither of them had given the groundskeeper a second look as they had walked past throwing the ball for A. to chase.

The man had put a strange smelling cloth over G's face and had thrown him into the black van that had pulled up beside him.

By the time Deeks had come too, A was sitting beside him whining and G was nowhere to be seen.

When G woke he realized he was in a vehicle, but not a car, the sounds were strange and the vibrations were all wrong.

He groaned as he sat up, hoping for a second that this was a dream and Grandmother and Sam…his new father were nearby.

He opened his eyes and moved back in shock at the face that stared back at him.

Dracul Comescu looked over at Janvier, "I was not sure until he opened his eyes, but yes, this is Yoska's boy. You have done well."

Janvier nodded, "Thank you, I also appreciate this ride, it gets me out of town quickly and we can restart up the pipeline, the business has been suffering for a long time, Have you had any word on the fate of your brother?" he asked.

Dracul shook his head, "I know he is being questioned by the FBI in Washington which is why we are heading there, it is fortunate that we have a new batch of product to be shipped out this week, I want to check on them before they go."

"I will be personally escorting the product out of the country, it is a pity he is not to be included with the shipment, I never realized just how pretty he is…he would fetch a good price." Janvier sneered.

Dracul shook his head as he got up and walked to the bar on the private plane and poured himself a drink, he sat back down and looked over at the boy, "He is Yoska's…I don't see the attraction, he is a Callen, our sister Alexa insisted he be killed, but Yoska argued to keep him alive, personally I don't swing that way I prefer women, grown up ones at that, but Alexa loves our brother and indulges his….fancies…besides there are enough out there that will pay for our product and it does bring in a good revenue." He looked over at the boy who was shaking as he realized he was on a plane.

"I hope you enjoyed your little taste of freedom boy, it is over now….Yoska will be pleased to have you back, I just hope you haven't forgotten all you have learned." Dracul laughed as G cried silently.

Dracul reached over and untied his bonds…"I am going to rest, you have an interest in him, maybe you could remind the boy his place in the world."

Dracul left and Janvier grinned, "Let's see if you are as good as Yoska bragged." He said as Dracul closed the door.

* * *

><p>Sam paced the living room as Deeks filled them in on what had happened, "I have called LAPD, they are searching the park but I couldn't see any sign of him."<p>

Sam grabbed the phone that Nell was talking into, "Is there anything Eric?" he asked his voice conveying the worry he felt.

"There was a black Van, it was reported stolen this morning, LAPD found it at a private airfield,"

"Anything on a plane? Do you know where they were going?"

"All we have so far is that a plane owned by the Comescu corporation took off from there, they had a flight plan to Washington D.C, but we don't know if it is accurate or not."

"Contact all D.C. airports, keep them on alert, and get Hetty and me a flight out there as soon as possible." Sam ordered.

He handed Nell back her phone. "Hetty…it's a Comescu plane, they've taken him to Washington, Eric is booking us flights out there, but I have no idea if he'll still be there when we get to him.

Hetty and Sam walked to their rooms to pack quickly as the others stood worried, "What can we do?" Kensi asked.

"We can co-ordinate everything we have from here." Nate said as he bent down to stroke the dog that was walking around the house looking for G.

"We'd better pack up some supplies for the dog, Sam and Hetty aren't going to be able to take him, we'll take him back to Ops with us."

Nell went and got his basket from G's room and his blanket as Kensi got his food bowls and kibble, Deeks attached his leash as Hetty and Sam walked out with their bags packed.

"Bring him home Sam." Deeks said. "And…tell him, I'm sorry."

Sam pulled Deeks into a one armed hug, "I don't blame you, I know you did your best." Sam told him, "Just make sure you keep the dog in one piece till we get back."

* * *

><p>G's eye was half closed as the bruising had started to come out, as Dracul came back into the cabin to get ready for landing.<p>

He was curled into a ball and whimpering in the corner of the plane.

Dracul laughed, "I take it you enjoyed the in-flight entertainment." He said to Janvier.

Janvier smiled, "I can see why Yoska doesn't want to let him go, I consider your debt paid in full." He said as he strapped his own seatbelt up.

"The boy?" Janvier asked as the plane came in for landing.

"Not a concern." Dracul said, he wasn't going to put that on his nice leather seats.

G winced as he hit the wall as he slid backwards when the plane landed, he turned back and sat on his knees, not only because it was expected of him, but also because it was the most comfortable way for him to sit right now.

Dracul smirked as he saw the boy's discomfort.

The plane rolled to a halt and Dracul looked out of the window pleased to see the van they had ordered was already waiting for them.

"Take the boy and put him in the van, we will head to the warehouse to check on the other new merchandise and then I will see if there is any word on my brother."

Janvier reached for Callen and noted with a satisfied smirk that the boy flinched at his touch, "You may belong to Yoska, but I think G. Callen you will never forget me." He whispered into the boy's ear as Dracul disembarked from the plane.

G looked at him, "I am not a slave." He said defiantly.

Janvier turned the boy's head and took him in a bruising kiss, "You are and always will be something for others to use." He snapped.

G shook his head and spat the taste of Janvier away.

"My father will shoot you." He said defiantly, knowing that even now Sam would be looking for him.

"Your father is dead; he shot himself in the head." Janvier said.

G looked at him and could see the truth in his eyes and he buckled to his knees.

Janvier laughed as he pushed the boy down the steps his hands tied in front of him and he fell on his face on the tarmac. He jogged down the last few steps and threw him into the van.

"Maybe…you will learn that you will never be free G. Callen…you will always be a slave."

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the warehouse, Janvier handed the box that had been on the van seat to Dracul, "You want to do this?" he asked.<p>

Dracul smiled, "It will help to show the new merchandise what they have to look forward too."

They got out and opened the door to the van.

"Strip." Dracul ordered.

G shook, but nodded and did as ordered. Shedding the last vestiges of his old life with Sam and putting on the shorts that Dracul held out to him.

"And this." Dracul snapped. G lifted his head, but not his eyes as Dracul put a brass collar around his neck and fastened it with a padlock and chain.

G winced as it was chafing his neck, but he knew better than to complain.

Dracul stood up and pulled the chain and G walked along obediently behind them.

As the doors to the warehouse opened G heard the sounds of children crying.

"QUIET!" Dracul snapped as they entered the crying diminished but didn't stop.

"You will all learn that you have a new life now, soon you will be trained and tested and then shipped out to your new masters. If you are obedient life may be tolerable for you, if …" He yanked on G's chain, "Like this one you disobey, then you can see life if not so easy."

G chanced a look up, and his gut clenched, there were about ten to fifteen children, and the eldest looked about 10 years old. They were all still dressed in street clothes, G realized that these kids weren't born to this life; he suspected they had been stolen from their families. A theory confirmed when a little girl of about five said, "I want my mommy, and I want to go home."

Dracul went to hit the girl, but G moved instinctively, "Don't….Master…" he said.

Dracul growled and backhanded G around the face.

G got to his knees and lay prostrate, "Sorry Master." He begged.

Dracul gave and evil smile, "I have a way you can redeem yourself slave,"

"Anything Master." G begged.

"You can train these children…make them ready in 24 hours for testing by myself and Marcel…Make sure they know what to expect…you know what to do…"

G shook his head in horror, "No…Master I…please…"

"Either you do or I will, however, I will take every infraction they make out on you, you will be the one punished and you will still have to watch when I take each and every one of them for the first time."

Janvier laughed at Dracul's suggestion.

G sobbed, he couldn't do this not to another child…but he had no choice, maybe however….

"I'll do it my master." He replied. The older child in the cage knowing what he meant shook his head and backed away pulling the younger one's near him.

"No…you're a sick son of a bitch, you can't do that…" he yelled.

Dracul turned to Janvier, "American parents do not raise their young very well." He sighed.

He turned to the children, "This is G. Callen, your trainer, everything that happens to you will be his fault, everything that happens to him will be your fault. In 24 hours I will first come for that one." Dracul said to G pointing to an eight year old blonde girl. "Have her ready for me."

He took the children and threw them in a room with G; he undid the chain holding G but kept the collar on.

"Don't try anything boy. You know the drill; have the first one ready for when I come in the morning." Dracul ordered.

He shut the door and turned to Janvier, "I hear there is a nice little restaurant in the center of Washington that does good Italian food." He said as they walked away.

* * *

><p>G looked over at the children huddled in the corner of the room, eying the chains and the large bed fearfully, He worried about them, but the first thing he needed to do was to see if he could get them out, unfortunately they were also standing between him and the window.<p>

The girl screamed as he took a step towards her, the larger boy placed himself between the girl and G.

"You can't do this you are just a kid yourself, you know this is wrong…what would your parents say?" he tried reasoning with him.

"I no have parents…I have only master." G said.

"You ain't American?" the kid said surprised.

G shook his head, "Moving now please." He said.

"She isn't going with you, this is wrong, you can't do this…they taught us in school, you have to be older and with someone you love to have sex…I mean, you haven't yet have you…you have to be at least 18…" he said hopefully.

G shrugged not understanding what the boy was talking about. He cocked his head to one side trying to understand the fast flow of words.

"Sex is wrong at our age…you have to be…"

G's face crumpled as he got it, "Eight….I was eight…it is…bad…I hope save you…you trust me?" he asked.

The boy's face looked stunned, his dad was a cop and overhearing he'd heard a lot about things like this. "Eight….Oh my God man, how long you been with these guys?"

"I born to the master…I always belong to master…you have families yes?" he asked.

All the children nodded.

"You need families…I learn families are good…" He climbed up to the window opening it a crack, "You need leave, find families…go home…" he pushed at the glass with his bare feet, wincing as the glass cracked and cut his feet.

"Hey…my name is Jake.." the boy said and held out his hand.

G looked at the hand, "G…my name is G…Callen…"

He started helping G lower the younger children out of the window, "Come with us…" Jake begged, "We can find your family."

"Have no family only master…" G said as they lowered the last child out of the window.

"Find NCIS….NCIS is good, they are safe…they find you family." G said.

Jake turned and hugged G, "Thank you…I will find them…" he promised.

As Jake ran off with the kids, G got down crying as he wished he were going with them, but he knew he had nowhere to go.

He stopped as a small sniffle from under the bed got his attention.

He leant down to see the eight-year-old girl that Dracul had picked out was hiding under the bed.

"No….No you should be gone with Jake…" G said looking but realizing the others were gone.

"I want my mommy." The little girl sobbed.

G pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I keep you safe…I will." He vowed.

* * *

><p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk hoping that there would be no more calls that day, they had just wrapped up a case of a murdered marine, he had missed dinner with Tobias Fornell the night before as he was on a case that in his words made him too sick to eat and he was just plain tired.<p>

He looked over at Ellie, Tim and Tony all finishing up their reports and was about to tell them to head on out when his phone rang.

"Oh…Boss?!" Tony sighed, shooting Gibbs and apologetic look as he realized he'd been heard.

"Gibbs." He said as he answered his phone.

"OK we are on our way." He said.

"Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs stood up.

"Gear up, we got a bus load of kids, been found by DCPD, they say they were kidnapped and were told to ask for us, eldest kid says there are still two missing."

He told the team and headed for the elevator.

Tony gulped as he and the others headed for the elevator to catch Gibbs up, Tony and Tim sharing a look, cases involving kids didn't sit well with Gibbs, it was going to be another hard one, but they were all hoping for a good outcome.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. Yes it is me, I just got fed up with people getting confused and not realizing that I was Callen37 so I am not just using my name. It's so much easier to remember. Thank you all who have read and reviewed this story so far, I am glad you are enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

G looked at the girl who was sobbing in his arms, "What you name?" he asked.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at him, "You talk funny." She sniffed. "My name is Callie."

G smiled, "Like Callen…my name…G…Callen….Callie."

"I want my daddy." The little girl said putting her thumb in her mouth.

"What a daddy?" G asked.

Callie stopped sniffing and looked at him, "A daddy is brave; he looks after you and keeps you safe, my daddy is a marine. He will rescue me." She said with conviction. "My mommy said my daddy is a hero."

G thought about it, "Sam is a hero." He said, after all Sam had found him in the boatshed and had taken him in.

"Sam is your Daddy?" Callie asked.

G thought about it, "Is daddy like father?" he asked.

The little girl nodded, "Oh yes, my father is my daddy." She told her.

"Sam is my daddy." He told her.

She sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled up next to a bunch of agency cars, "Looking for Agent Tom Monroe?" he said to the trooper standing with the others.<p>

"Over there with Agent Fornell sir." He said.

"Fornell's here?" Tony asked looking at the collective group of agents and wondered if they were a 'gaggle' of agents.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped and Tony rushed to catch up with him.

"Agent Gibbs?" Tom Monroe asked as he turned to the group.

Gibbs ignored him, "What the hell is going on Tobias?" he snapped.

Fornell shot an apologetic look at Monroe and stood in for him, "We have information that this warehouse is a hub for human trafficking, adults and children.

"So why are we here?" he asked.

"I called you," Another man interrupted. "Name's Jack Hudson, Detective, Baltimore PD. We picked up a load of kids about 12 or thirteen a few hours ago, they were all kidnap victims, they said they were saved by an older boy, he told them to ask for NCIS and only NCIS. He trusted you guys, according to Jake, the oldest…" the cop swallowed, "My son, the boy was left behind along with an eight-year-old girl…Agent Gibbs this kid saved my boy, I wanna help get him out."

Gibbs nodded, as did Fornell, they both knew if it had been Kelly, or Emily they would both be there to help.

"You stay close to a federal agent, you understand?" he ordered.

Jack nodded, "Yes sir."

Fornell and Tony groaned but Gibbs said nothing.

"So what's the plan?"

Fornell passed him the map, "We have the building staked out, two people left and hour ago, we are waiting to see if they come back, we have one of the ring leaders, a Romanian national, Yoska Comescu in custody. Have a shit load of evidence on him Jethro, but until those kids escaped, we did not know where they were."

"So now?" Gibbs snapped.

"Got some people on the two that left they are heading back, we think others may be coming, gonna let them go inside and get settled and then swoop on the lot of them."

They all took their positions and were out of sight as Dracul and Janvier arrived back at the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"You told the boy you'd be longer." Janvier said and Dracul laughed.<p>

"So he'll be punished, not my circus, not my monkeys." He laughed again.

Dracul opened the door, walked past the other rooms, looking at the pathetic bits of meat sitting inside there, "This lot ship out tonight, you can leave with them if you wish." He said to Janvier.

"I should, I need to get set up myself, I will take one of the children with me, they are always useful in smuggling stuff across the borders no one tends to search children."

"Ok…" Dracul did not want to argue with this man.

"Dracul Comescu…it is really quiet…" Janvier said suspiciously.

Dracul drew his gun, "Yes it is."

They walked towards the room where the children were being held and Dracul unlocked the large padlock and bolt.

"Callie…hide!" G hissed and opened a small closet door and pushed her inside, "Stay silent….Shh." he said and closed the door and looked around frantically for something to use as a weapon to defend the child.

"_BOY_!" Dracul's voice made him jump, "_Where are they_?"He yelled in Romanian.

"_They are gone and they are safe_." G said defiantly, he hoped Sam would be proud of him.

Dracul stormed across the room and yanked the pipe that G had picked up out of his hand.

"_You DARE to use this on me boy_?" Dracul snarled and raised the pipe and hit the boy around the head and torso repeatedly, not listening to the boy's cries.

Callie curled up in the closet her hands over her ears and tears streaming down her face at his screams.

"Where are they?" he yelled.

"No…here!" G cried out.

There was a crash and a bang and lots of yelling from outside.

Dracul dropped the boy on the floor and picked his gun up with Janvier to head towards the noise.

As he left, G grabbed the pipe and hauled his bloody body towards the closet door, to protect the child.

* * *

><p>Gibbs took point with Fornell as the group entered the building, one team headed to the side doors and found rows upon rows of people, tied up and tired.<p>

"Take them out, look out for the ringleaders." Fornell warned.

Munroe led the people outside as Dracul and Janvier came around the corner and started firing at the Agents.

"FBI Drop your weapons." Fornell called.

"Please don't." Tony said under his breath, Gibbs shot him a glare but secretly agreed with his senior field agent.

Luckily, for Tony, they did not and they came out firing.

Within moments, both Dracul and Janvier were dead on the floor.

"Clear!" Tony called as he kicked the guns away from the men.

There was a metal clang from a room at the back and the men looked at each other and headed in the direction of the sound.

They heard frantic whispering before they opened the door, "Stay shh." They heard a boy's voice.

"Ok…" a small girl's voice replied.

They opened the door to see what looked like a teenage boy, holding a piece of lead piping.

"Drop the weapon." Tony said as they raised their guns at the boy.

G didn't understand what they were saying, but he saw the guns and assumed that Dracul has sent them in to get the girl away from him.

"No." he said holding the pipe higher.

"Drop the weapon and lay down on the floor!" Gibbs said.

G cocked his head, "Vam pridetsya ubit' menyasperva prezhde chem YA pozvolil tebe prikosnut'sya Cassie" [You will have to kill me first before I let you touch Cassie.] He snarled.

Gibbs stopped understanding. "Vy russkiy ?" [You Russian?] He asked.

G shrugged. He didn't know.

"Moi imena agent Gibbs NCIS my zdes', chtoby pomoch'" [My name is Agent Gibbs, NCIS, we are here to help.] He said.

G looked at them, "NCIS….Hetty Lange….Help?" he said.

Gibbs nodded.

"I trust NCIS…you help Cassie?" he asked his English halting.

Gibbs put his gun away and the others followed suit, "I have to take you in kid till we know who you are."

"No help Cassie." He insisted.

"Boss, I called the paramedics." Tony said walking back into the room after leaving as soon as he had seen the state of the kid.

"Help Cassie." G said as he fell to his knees he lifted and obviously injured arm and pointed shakily at the small door in the wall.

"Cassie…scared…"

* * *

><p>Fornell walked into the room having waited for the Medical Examiner to take Dracul and Janvier away.<p>

"G?" he said looking at the kid on his knees on the floor.

"Fortnell?" G said stumbling over the man's name.

Tobias took off his jacket and draped it over the boy's shoulders as G, with his one good hand clung to the only friendly face he knew.

"Does Hetty and Sam know you're here?" he asked.

G looked up at him with sad eyes, despite what he had told Cassie, he knew that his father was dead, Janvier had told him he shot himself.

"Sam…dead…with mother and Amy and Nikita." He said hoping he got his words right.

"Sam's dead?" Fornell looked surprised, he hadn't heard that.

"Janvier…he…he…." G's breathing increased as he looked around for Janvier and Dracul.

"They are dead kid, we got them."

"Master…dead…too?" G asked not exactly sure he was hopeful of a yes answer.

"Master? What the hell Tobias?" Gibbs snapped.

"Yoska Comescu is the head of this trafficking ring. He'll be going down for a long time." Tobias turned to G, "I am sorry about Sam kid, he was a good agent."

They stood up to go; Tony had already left carrying Cassie outside and handing the girl off to Ellie who had gone with her in the ambulance.

"Where I go now?" G asked.

"You need to go to the hospital and get your injuries fixed, then we will need to talk to you at NCIS and get a statement." Gibbs said.

"Yes Sir." G said and followed them out.

They arrived at the hospital and Gibbs and Fornell both waited with him while he was treated.

When he was in x-ray Fornell filled Gibbs in on what he knew about the kid.

"My God he went through all that?" Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah I had heard he was doing well with Hetty and Sam, it's a shame about him."

"I hadn't heard." Gibbs admitted, "As soon as he's ready we need to get him back to NCIS, some of the parents want to thank him for saving their children."

"I finished Fortnell." G said as he walked out of the cubicle holding his newly plastered arm. "You take me now?" he asked.

"You're coming with me." Gibbs said.

G nodded and followed him. He said nothing but shot a worried look to Fornell.

"I'm coming too Jethro, the kids scared, he needs someone he knows there."

Gibbs nodded and the left the hospital.

* * *

><p>Arriving at NCIS, G looked worried as he saw the security and the guards on the door.<p>

"I.D." The guard said as he looked at the battered kid.

"I.D?" G asked and looked at Tobias.

"He's with us." Fornell said flashing his badge.

"I need to search him." The security guard moved to touch G and he jumped away.

"No…No…touch…not a slave…you no touch." G said shaking his head.

Gibbs stood in front of the boy, "Harry, give the kid a break, he's been through a lot and has just rescued a load of kids."

"The child trafficking ring?" Harry asked amazed.

Gibbs nodded,

"The families are upstairs," he turned to G, "I'm sorry kid, I didn't know."

G followed the two men into the elevator and jumped in surprise as the door shut.

"It's ok G. we'll talk to Director Vance and we will see if we can find out who can have you, you won't be alone." He promised.

Hetty and Sam had arrived at NCIS an hour earlier and were being filled in by Vance on the raid that Gibbs and his team were on with the FBI. They had been told how G had saved the other children at the expense of himself and Sam was proud for his boy and worried sick.

"I need to see him, what if something has happened." Sam said pacing the director's office.

"I have been informed that he is on his way here Gibbs and Fornell are bringing him in." Vance said as he stood up to head out to the mezzanine.

Sam and Hetty headed down the stairs to the bullpen where Agent Gibbs' team were finishing off their reports before Gibbs got back.

"Agent Hanna, Ms Lange." Tim said as they walked in.

"Any word?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't get hold of Gibbs' cell phone so I assume he is in the elevator on the way up."

They looked over as the doors opened and both Gibbs and Fornell walked out.

Fornell stopped dead, "Agent Hanna I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Dead?" Sam said surprised.

G stopped dead, "They say you dead? You not dead?" he said quietly looking at him.

Sam dropped to one knee, "G…I'm not dead." Sam said making sure the boy could see his eyes.

"DADDY!" G yelled and ran the few steps to Sam's arms and held him tight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam teared up as he held G in arms, "G…I missed you are you ok?" he said holding him tight.

"I…I sorry Sam…I…" G pulled away.

"G?" Hetty walked over and stood behind Sam concerned at the shame on the boy's face.

"G what is it?" she asked.

"I…bad…I sorry." G said.

Gibbs looked over at the makeshift family; he had just put the phone down on the hospital having gotten the full medical report on the boy. He'd been glad it hadn't been ready when they had left the hospital; he wasn't sure after hearing the full extent of the boy's injuries that he would have been able to drive them safely back.

Gibbs walked over to them, "I need to take your statement," he said.

G looked at him fearfully.

"Agent Gibbs, do you need to do that right now?" Hetty asked, "We've just got him back, I need to see what his injuries are."

Gibbs motioned for her to follow him.

"Ma'am, I don't know what your relationship is to the boy, but I got a full report of his injuries, you may not want to know."

Hetty sighed "It can't be any worse than what has already happened to him. I can see the broken arm and bruising are his ribs injured?" she asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Two fractures, I just got word from the hospital, they ran a rape kit on the boy and it came back positive."

Hetty closed her eyes in pain for a moment.

"I take it Agent Hanna isn't the boy's biological father?" Gibbs asked not wanting to assume anything.

"No. He was married to G's sister, my adopted daughter, Agent Callen from Los Angeles."

Gibbs nodded, "I'd heard of her, she was a good agent, I'm sorry for your loss."

Hetty sighed again, "Thank you. I hear that Dracul Comescu and Marcel Janvier were killed in the raid on the warehouse, and that the other children were rescued?"

"Yes ma'am." Gibbs said.

Hetty scoffed, "Now, Jethro, we work for the same agency and I don't like that Ma'am stuff even less than you like being called Sir."

Gibbs chuckled a bit at that.

"We have enough evidence to turn over to the FBI; apparently they have a Yoska Comescu in custody and enough on him now to charge him with human trafficking on US soil. He's gonna be staying here for a long long time." He said with a satisfied smile.

Director Vance came over to them, "Hetty, I have just got off the phone with the lawyer, if Agent Hanna agrees with your suggestion there is a judge will see you both and the boy in an hour."

Hetty smiled and nodded, "I know he feels the same way; however Agent Gibbs wanted to…debrief G now."

"Agent Gibbs can it wait?" Vance asked.

Gibbs looked over at the large man comforting the boy and on the sly checking him out for his injuries and nodded. "As soon as you are done Miss Lange, give me a call and we'll talk again, I know Tobias wants to make sure they have everything they need to bring Comescu down."

* * *

><p>Tony walked over to G with his lock picking kit, "You want me to take that off?" he asked pointing to the collar the boy wore.<p>

G nodded, "Thank please." He said.

Tony smiled, "You're welcome…you remind me of my last partner, you ever thought about being an Agent when you grow up?" he asked as he got to work on the collar.

"I be Agent…like Daddy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "G…Dad…if you want you can call me Dad…you're nearly fourteen and fourteen year olds in the US don't going around calling their fathers Daddy."

"But Cassie said Father is Daddy and Daddy is brave and keeps you safe, you Sam, you father…you keep me safe?" G reasoned.

Sam nodded, "Ok but Dad…yeah?" he offered, "Same as Daddy, just less breath."

G gave him the, I don't understand but I'm gonna agree anyway look, and a short nod. "Ok Dad." He said as the collar fell off him.

G smiled feeling freer and rubbed at his neck.

"Here, G?" Ellie said holding a bag, "These are for you, there are clean clothes and showers this way." She said pointing towards them.

Sam went with him and followed Ellie.

"Thank you Agent Bishop." Sam said with a smile.

"Hey the kid is a hero, he deserves to be treated like one." She replied not noticing the sad look cross G's face.

G walked into the shower cubicle as Sam handed him the toiletries and a towel and wrapped his plaster casted arm in a waterproof, "Wash up and then we'll head back upstairs to Grandma."

G nodded and went to do as he was asked.

As the water cascaded around him, G allowed some tears to fall, no one could see him cry here and no one could judge.

As he washed himself he thought of Ellie's words, he wasn't a hero. Not at all. He had allowed Janvier to use him, he had despite the fact that he knew now it was wrong he had reacted to Janvier's touch, his body had, in his eyes, enjoyed it. He had let Sam down. He had until Callie had looked at him terrified been willing to do as his master's brother had ordered him.

He was just as bad, he was a monster.

He let the water run cold as he stood there, tears falling. If Sam knew…he wouldn't want him anymore and the FBI men would take him away and throw him in a cell with Yoska.

The thought made him heave and Sam was there in an instant.

"G…You ok?" he asked shutting off the water and wrapping the boy in a towel.

G nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Ok," Sam said brightly, "Let's get you dried off and dressed, I know you know how to do it now, but it's gonna be hard with that arm in a cast and I know you wanna get back upstairs as soon as we can.

He helped G dress and pretty soon they were heading back up to the bullpen.

Gibbs watched as the boy stepped off the elevator, their eyes locked and Gibbs was surprised at the amount of Guilt that he saw in the young man's face.

"Director." Gibbs said.

Hetty and Vance turned as Gibbs called. "I need to speak to the boy now, before you go." He said his gut churning, he knew if he left it, it would be too late.

Hetty wasn't happy but she understood the job.

"Very well Agent Gibbs." She said as Sam stood there.

"We will observe." She told him.

G looked at them, he didn't know what that word meant but as the Agent led him away he looked at Sam with sad eyes. "I sorry." He said and turned to follow Gibbs down the corridor.

"He's sorry?" Sam asked confused,

Hetty shrugged, "I think that our young Mr. Callen has something going on that he needs to talk to Agent Gibbs about."

* * *

><p>They followed at a distance and went into the observation room where Tobias was already waiting.<p>

"I hope he has some good information for us, I watched his birth on DVD yesterday and what that slime-bag did to his mother was horrifying, I also watched some of the DVD of this kid's upbringing…I want that sick SOB to rot in hell!" he sighed.

"I agree," Hetty said taking a seat next to him.

Gibbs sat in the interrogation room and placed a folder on the table.

"G. Callen." He said looking at the boy.

G nodded.

"We want you to tell us what happened do you think you can do that from the time you were taken to when we found you?" Gibbs asked.

G looked guiltily at his hands.

"I was walking A. Buddy with Mr. Deeks and a man took me from the park."

"A buddy? Does he have a name?" Gibbs asked.

G nodded, "A. Buddy."

Gibbs looked annoyed. "What's your buddy's name?"

"A. Buddy."

The speaker in the wall crackled to life, "Err. Boss, the name of the kids' dog is A. Buddy." Tim said.

"Thanks McGee." Gibbs said and turned to G. "Did you see the man who took you?" he asked.

G nodded, "I couldn't stop him hurting Mr. Deeks, he threatened to shoot A." he looked down blinking rapidly to control his emotions.

"It's ok, who was the man who took you."

"My master's brother called him Janvier and Marcel." He said.

Gibbs wrote the name down, "Can you tell me what happened next?"

"He put a …." He stopped searching for the word…. "tkan'yu"

"Cloth." Gibbs translated and G nodded.

"Over my face…" he put his hand over his mouth to show what he meant. "And I sleep."

"Ok…Where were you when you woke up?" Gibbs asked.

"I in a airplane…in sky…?" he spread his arms out like wings and Gibbs nodded his understanding. "Dracul and Janvier in airplane…we go to Wash-ing-tone…for master."

"Did they say anything about their plans?"

G got uncomfortable, "No…Dracul he got sleep in plane at back…I….I had to pay money owed by master."

"How…?" Gibbs asked his gut churning, he figure he was getting close now.

"I…" G looked away. "I pay …"

"You had money?" Gibbs pushed, he hated seeing the distress that was on the boy's face but he knew if the boy could just say the right words, Yoska Comescu would go down.

Sam on the other side of the glass got angry. "He can't do this can't you see he's scared. Get Gibbs to stop…he's frightening him." He stood up and Hetty put a hand on his arm.

"Agent Gibbs has to do this Sam."

G got up and walked to the far corner of the room, putting as much distance as he could between himself and Gibbs.

"What happened on the plane?" Gibbs asked again.

"I…I…no mean to…I know it wrong, Sam said it wrong…I no leave, I no hide..I…I sorry…" G slunk down the wall and burst into tears, "I no fight him…I let him…I evil…"

Gibbs crouched down, "G I saw the hospital report I know what he did to you it wasn't your fault."

G cried harder and Sam pushed his way out of observation and opened the door to interrogation.

"Agent Hanna?" Gibbs growled.

"Can it Gibbs, you're upsetting my boy."

"I need him to say it, we need it on record."

G stood up and wiped his eyes angrily, the man needed him to say it, so say it he would.

"He made me sex with him. I no like…then my body like…I say no…but I thing…property, I have no choice…then I told to do sex with girl Cassie…to make her like me…I no do that it is wrong I am wrong…" G ran past Sam out the open door as Sam stood there in shock.

"He didn't do it to the girl, he couldn't have done." Sam argued defending his boy.

"He didn't…but G's results came back from the hospital, he was raped recently and we now know by Janvier."

* * *

><p>G ran blindly down the hallway until he came to the end of the corridor. He heard loud music and stopped as he saw a young woman in pigtails rollerblading around a workbench, He stood watching her for a moment.<p>

She stopped with a start as she noticed the kid peeking from behind the doorframe and she turned her music down.

"Hey there!" she smiled. "You alright?"

G stared at her, more precisely he stared at her neck, she was wearing a collar.

"You slave?" he asked.

She looked confused, "Sorry…what?"

He pointed to her neck, "You slave?" he asked again.

"Oh this…? No," she smiled, "I'm a Goth…I wear it because…well it's cool." She told him.

"Slave not cool, it wrong…I'm wrong." G said and he let a tear fall.

"Of course slavery is wrong, unless you agree to it…but that's a whole other discussion for when you are older young man," she grinned.

G looked at her, "Agree? How you agree? Slave's born slaves they no get choice."

"Silly no one is born a slave anymore." Abby argued.

"I was." G told her.

She was about to disagree with him, but the look on his face told her he was telling the truth.

"Were you one of those kids that was kidnapped at the warehouse?" she asked.

G nodded and shook his head, "My masters at big house…I…taken back…where G belong."

"G?" she asked.

"G…me…" he said pointing to himself.

"Cool what does the G stand for?" Abby asked, sitting on a chair and rolling her feet back and forth.

"G." G said.

Abby smiled, "I'm Abby Sciuto, I work here."

G remembered the two name thing. "G. Callen." He said pointing to himself. "I….Here."

Abby smiled, "Well yes, G. Callen, yes you are here."

"G!" Sam's voice echoed down the corridor.

G looked frightened and his eyes quickly searched for somewhere to hide.

"You scared of him?" Abby asked worried for the boy.

G gave a brief nod, "I make him mad." He said, he knew Sam would be angry at him for not telling the truth straight away.

"In here." Abby said opening the door to her office and closing it with the remote control, "You'll be safe there."

Sam, Gibbs and Hetty all walked into Abby's office.

"Abbs…did you see a boy in here."

"in here?" Abby asked.

"Abby…"

"Gibbs…"

"Abbs…" Gibbs glared at her.

"Ok, Ok he was here…he's scared I promised him I wouldn't let him get hurt, you won't hurt him will you?" Abby said rolling up to Sam and crossing her arms at him.

"No…He's my…He's gonna be my son." Sam said.

"So, why is he scared?" Abby asked glancing back at her office where G was hiding under her desk.

Gibbs took the remote and opened the door.

"I SORRY!" G shrieked covering his head.

"G…G. it's ok."Sam said softly. "You were very brave, you are not wrong, what happened to you wasn't your fault, that man raped you, what he did was wrong and you are not responsible. You are not wrong."

At Sam's words Abby's hands flew up to her mouth in shock and Gibbs put an arm around her.

"I no wrong?" G asked, "Sam still father, Dad?"

Sam nodded.

"Master no take G again?" he asked, his body still shaking.

"No…If you want we can go see a judge, he'll make you my son forever." Sam said.

G looked up hope all over his face, "I like yes?"

Sam smiled, "I like yes." He affirmed.

G wrapped his arms around Sam, "Go now…yes?"

Sam nodded, "Gibbs, we could use a witness or two…not sure how these things work, maybe just in case?" he asked.

"Abby come?" G asked.

Abby grinned, "Can I Gibbs."

"Shoes Abby." He said pointing to her platforms and she changed quickly and they all left.

Walking up to the courthouse, G gripped tightly to Sam's hand hoping upon hope that nothing would take him away again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

G looked up as they entered the huge building. There were guards and people bustling about and G gripped Sam's arm tighter.

Hetty smiled as the group went over and joined her and Director Vance.

Hetty was holding a manila folder, "I have all the paper work we need and Leon called the judge, Judge Henry is waiting in his chambers for us." She said and led the way down the corridor to a wood and glass door with Judge T. Henry stenciled in gold on the glass.

Leon knocked and the group entered.

"Director Vance, Ms. Lange…Please come in." Thomas Henry stood as he greeted the curious group.

Leon introduced everyone explaining who they were and then came to the last two, "And this is Special Agent Sam Hanna, from our Los Angeles Office, and this young man is G. Callen."

G looked around at the new man from behind Sam, "He…Good Man?" G asked Sam.

Judge Henry laughed, "I hope so young man, please come here, I'd like to talk to you."

"You no take me from Sam?" G asked worried.

The judge smiled, "I only want to do what is best for you." He said.

G moved to Sam's side and stood up as straight as he could given his injuries, "Sam is best for me." He stated.

"We will see," the judge said smiling at the young man's tenacity.

G sat in the chair the man pointed to and put his hands in his lap.

"Young man, do you know what a Judge is?" Thomas asked.

G shook his head, "No…Like a Master?" he asked.

The judge shook his head. "I help put bad people in jail, but I help people too."

G looked worried, "You put G in Jail?" he asked.

"Whatever for?" the Judge asked, Gibbs whispered in his ear. "Oh my no!" he exclaimed, "You have done nothing wrong, that's not why we are here."

G relaxed a bit at that "Good G no want jail…G want to stay with Sam."

Judge Henry looked through the folder that Hetty had handed him, "Oh my…" he said as he read the circumstances that the FBI had found about G's birth, "So both his biological parents and his half sister are deceased?" he asked.

"Yes your honor." Hetty said.

G cocked his head, he didn't know what Biological or deceased meant yet, but it didn't look good.

Abby knelt by G and held his hand and he shot her a grateful smile.

"And the man that was raising him?"

"He held G as a slave, there is a report from the FBI and he's currently awaiting trial." Leon told him.

"Good…" the judge said as he read more of the file.

G looked at the man…he wasn't sure what was going on at all, but it seemed serious.

"G. Callen, tell me about Sam Hanna?" he asked.

G looked at Sam, "Sam is brave…he saved me…he good man like father should be…Callie says he a daddy….Sam say I too old to call him daddy but Dad ok."

"How would you feel about Sam being your father?" the judge asked.

"Would Sam be father forever?" G asked.

"Yes, this is an adoption hearing, if you agree and I agree then Sam would be responsible for you, he would in effect be your father."

G grinned, "Like Sir said? A real father….Sam is a real father he makes me safe." G said wincing slightly as he grinned as the bruising hurt.

"Sir?" the judge asked.

"Nikita Reznikov his _**trainer**_." Hetty said emphasizing the last word the judge nodded in understanding, it was obvious that the boy didn't know yet and he saw no need to open that particular can of worms in his office.

"So would you like Agent Sam Hanna to be your father?" he asked.

G nodded, "I like very much."

The judge nodded, "I cannot see why not, Sam Hanna, do you agree to provide for this boy's every need, mental and physical until he his old enough to take care of himself?"

"And beyond your honor." Sam insisted.

The judge smiled at that. "G. Callen, when a child is adopted he is usually given the name of his adoptive family, however in your case you do not seem to have a first name, would you like to pick one or do you wish to be G. Callen?" he asked.

G thought about what the judge was asking him, he could have his name or a proper name…like Sam.

"Can I be…Callen Hanna? I will be part of my family, my mother…Sam said she was kind, like Amy…and part of Sam…Is that allowed?"

Sam bit his lip, he wasn't going to cry, but damn that boy constantly tugged at his heartstrings.

The judge picked up a seal and stamped the paperwork, "Agent Hanna, if you would sign here…." He said and handed him a pen.

"Congratulations," the judge smiled, "Callen Hanna and Sam Hanna, you are now officially a family."

Callen smiled, "I have name and father?" he asked, hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

The judge nodded, "Yes son, this is your father now."

Callen ran over to the judge and wrapped his arms around him briefly, "Thank you…Bunică…I have a father!" he exclaimed turning to Hetty.

"Yes you do, Callen,"

The judge looked at her, "Bunică?" he asked.

"Romani for Grandmother, He's kind of adopted me too." Hetty smiled.

"I can make that official while we are here." The Judge offered.

"You make Hetty my father too?" Callen asked.

"No your….Bunika?" he said stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

Callen appreciated the sentiment that the judge had tried to use a word he understood; He nodded frantically, "Hetty stay forever too?"

Hetty stood beside him and pulled him into a hug, "Yes Nepotul, I will be here forever too."

Callen smiled he had a father and a grandmother and he was a grandson. He had family.

He sat heavily in the chair as he started to cry.

Hetty looked at him concerned. "Callen?" she asked.

"Master Yoska…He can't take this away no?" he asked as the hint of worry crept in.

"No…" The judge said, "In fact I am granting a restraining order that will keep him away from you forever, apparently the FBI may need you to testify, but any paperwork this man has that says you belong to him is now null and void, this means son, that no one can ever take you away from your father or grandmother again." He told him.

Callen ran over and hugged Sam…"We go home now…I tell Nell?" he asked.

Sam grinned and looked at the Judge who smiled back, "Agent Hanna, you are free to take your family home and congratulations again." He said offering Sam his hand.

Sam shook it gratefully, He was pleased that Callen had been found safe and was now his son. Things could not have gone better.

* * *

><p>They left the courthouse and Sam on hearing his new son's stomach rumble suggested that they all go out to eat as a celebration.<p>

Leon had to decline as he had a meeting and Abby had some tests she needed to do, so they said their goodbyes, but Callen insisted that Gibbs join them and the four of them headed out for a meal.

Gibbs took them to his diner and they sat down as Elaine brought them a menu and a plate of sandwiches for Gibbs.

"She already knows what you want?" Sam said surprised.

Gibbs smiled, "If you trust her Elaine will know what you all want to eat." He advised.

They nodded looking at Elaine, "A chicken Cesar salad. For the lady, Steak for the gentleman…and…an all American Hamburger for the young man." She guessed.

Everyone nodded, "I am an American now." Callen said.

"Congratulations." Elaine said, "You young man need a chocolate malt milkshake too. Tea for you ma'am and a coffee." She said.

Again they nodded.

"She never fails." Gibbs smiled.

Elaine came back with the drinks and Callen took a sip from his milkshake. "Dad! This is good…" he sighed as he drank it down.

Sam grinned; he liked Callen calling him dad.

"Don't rush it G…Callen,"

Callen stopped, "Dad…you can call me G if you don't like me being Callen…"

"I love you being Callen Hanna, I am proud of you having my name, but it will take a while for me not to call you G, I got used to it."

Callen smirked, "Ok Dad…you can call me G."

"Thanks son." Sam laughed as Elaine turned up with their food.

G took his first bite of American hamburger, "I like this!" he said his mouth full.

Sam laughed, tomorrow he'd remind his son of his manners, but today, today he was watching his son eat a meal and he was happier than he had been in a while.

* * *

><p>After the FBI had given them permission to leave, Callen, Sam and Hetty flew home.<p>

Not wanting to get too far behind, they all headed first to the new OSP building.

"Condemned?" Callen said as he looked at the red sticker on the outside of the building.

Sam smiled "Only on the outside G." he said as he opened the door and the new family all walked in.

Hetty walked in behind them and saw Owen Granger sitting at her desk, she knew she needed to talk to the newly appointed assistant director so she gave Callen a friendly pat on the shoulder and went over to see him.

"Congratulations on the promotion Owen." Hetty said as she walked into her office, it hadn't got any of the style her last office had, but that would be reminded soon.

"Thank you, I kept your desk warm for you, Leon called yesterday to say you were on your way back."

Hetty nodded, "Owen…we need to talk."

He looked up in surprise, "You've just got here Henrietta, what on earth can be wrong, I hear you have a new family member that needs you."

Hetty looked at him sadly and pulled a letter out of his purse, "The boy is Amy Callen's half brother, we found him with this letter, you have to read it, it concerns you."

"Me? How?" Owen asked and he took the letter.

He knew Agent Callen and had clashed with her over the years, Conflicting personalities Nate had called it, he had liked the young agent but she had always pushed his…he stopped his train of thought as the words on the letter filtered through to his brain.

"Amy…was my…No..Hetty really?" He asked as he turned sorrowful eyes to her.

"I am sorry Owen, I truly am, until the boy turned up I had no idea." Hetty admitted,

He looked over at the boy who was laughing at something that Deeks was telling him, and was stroking A. Buddy the dog that hadn't left the detective's side since Agent Hanna went to Washington.

He could see her, Clara, in the way the boy held his head, the way he laughed.

"I should help him, does he have somewhere to stay, I could adopt him…" he wanted to give the boy the chance he hadn't been able to give his daughter, "Does he know…that I am Amy's…father?"

"No…and Sam adopted him in D.C. he's Callen Hanna now." She told him.

Owen nodded, "I would like…if Sam agrees to do something to help, Amy would have wanted it, and maybe I can contribute to his college fund?"

Hetty smiled, she knew Owen was trying to make amends for something that really hadn't been his fault.

"I'm sure Sam will appreciate it." She said.

"Bunică… Deeks said I could bring A home." Callen grinned.

Hetty was pleased he was excited. "Callen Hanna I would like you to meet Owen Granger." She said introducing them both.

"Hello." Callen said.

Owen stared at him, he looked so much like his mother, and he swallowed a lump and shook the boy's hand.

"Hello Callen, I hear you have a new family."

Callen smiled, "I do…I have big family."

Sam walked over, "Callen, we have to go home, do you want to thank Deeks for having A. Buddy for you and get his stuff."

"Yes Dad." Callen said and ran over to the others.

"Agent Hanna, I take it you will be returning to work?" Owen asked.

Sam nodded, "I will, I saw the letter Owen, I am sorry for your loss, Amy would have been thrilled to know you were her father, she had been looking for him for a long time."

Owen looked sad, but tried to hide it.

"Callen could use you in his life, if you don't think it would be too painful, you could come over sometime, I will look out some pictures of Amy you can have as well." Sam told him.

Owen smiled briefly, "I would like that Sam."

Sam turned to make sure Callen was ok, "Hetty, are you coming?" Sam asked.

Hetty shook her head, "I will be home later Sam, you take your boy home." She told him.

* * *

><p>In the jail in Washington, Yoska Comescu stood as Fornell told him about the death of his brother and Marcel Janvier. that all rights to G. Callen had been terminated, and that the boy had been adopted. He had hardly blinked at the news of his brother's death, however when he was told about G, he picked up a chair and threw it across the room.<p>

"I WILL FIND HIM; G IS MINE YOU CANNOT KEEP HIM FROM ME!" He screamed as guards flooded into the room, retraining him and taking him off to solitary.

Fornell watched him go, hoping that when the case came to court that Yoska Comescu would go down for a long long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A whole year had passed; Callen Hanna's English had improved to the point where his accent was slowly starting to fade.

He had gone from strength to strength.

His lessons with Nell had paid off and his grandmother had paid for a private tutor to come in and get him up to his age level ready for school. He'd had sessions with Nate and although the early days were touch and go, having his new family his father, grandmother and his many 'aunts and uncles' of the team, Callen had come out of his shell.

He had last semester started high school. He had kept his past under wraps although the principle was aware of his past, no one else was and so far there had been no problems.

He even had a small group of friends.

Callen walked in the door and dropped his backpack on the couch; he poured a bowl of food for his dog and filled up buddy's water bowl.

"Cal? Your dad got any sodas in?" Kevin Anderson asked as he walked to the fridge.

"Probably…I'll have a coke if there's one in there, he said he was going shopping after work." Callen replied as he petted the dog and let him out in the garden.

He turned back and shoved Kevin out of the way of the fridge, "Wanna sandwich?" he asked pulling out stuff to make himself one.

"Uh huh," Kevin nodded as he grabbed his bag and sat at the table pulling out his books, "Urgh…I hate Algebra." He said looking at the pile of homework they had.

"Me too…but it could be worse." Callen said as he brought two sandwiches over and dumped them on the table with some chips. "We could be doing this in class." He smirked.

"Yeah but you keep making eyes at Tracy, so you'd never concentrate."

"I don't!" Callen argued.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "You dropped your pen Tracy…here have mine, Sit here Tracy…do you want to share my lunch…" Kevin said imitating Callen.

"Shut up!" Callen snapped embarrassed.

Kevin laughed and looked at his book.

The two boys joked and worked through their homework for two hours until they heard a car pull up outside.

"I'm home!" Sam called as he walked through the door, "Cal…Kevin?"

"In here dad!" Callen replied.

"Your mom called Kevin, Your sister fell off her bike, and she took her to the emergency room." Sam said as he walked in.

Kevin's smile dropped, "Is Emily ok?" he asked, even though he was nearly 15 he doted on his five year old sister.

Sam patted the kids shoulder, "She's gonna be fine, but they will be back late, so I offered for you to stay over if you wanted to." He said putting pizza on the table.

"Thanks Mr. Hanna." Kevin said.

Sam nodded, "Here, give her a call, she said you still don't have your cell phone back."

Callen looked at his friend…. "Were you calling Mike again?" he asked.

Kevin blushed, "Yeah…mom caught us talking at four am, and she took my cell phone for a week."

Callen rolled his eyes, "and you give me grief about Tracy?!"

"Tracy?" Sam asked.

"DAD!" Callen went to let buddy in.

"Cal? You have a girlfriend?" Sam grinned winking at Kevin.

"I like her dad, but she doesn't even know I exist, besides we have exams…they're more important." Callen said as he lifted the lid to the pizza box. "Pepperoni…extra cheese?" he asked.

"Nope vegetables…of course it's pepperoni." Sam said looking over his son's shoulder, "Algebra?" he asked.

Callen nodded, "Yeah…" he sighed as he looked back at the book, "I'm nearly done."

"Really?" Sam asked.

Callen nodded, "Yep, honest."

"So if I call your grandma…"

Callen sighed, "Ok…ok..I have this extra bit to do as well, but you won't call her will you?"

Sam laughed, "Nope…don't have to do i…she'll already know, gonna take the pizza in the living room, meet me out there when you're done." He said and left the room.

"You don't like your grandma?" Kevin asked.

Callen sighed, "I love her, she's awesome…but she knows everything, and I never want to let her down…I just didn't want to do this bit." He handed Kevin the part he'd missed out.

"Oh that's easy, hang on I'm nearly done, I'll help you with it." He said.

Sam walked out of the room listening to the two friends talk and smiling opened a beer and sat down to catch up with the news.

* * *

><p>Callen and Kevin finished their homework and headed into the living room to eat the pizza Sam had brought.<p>

"Thanks Mr. Hanna, I'm starving." Kevin said.

"Me too." Callen said grabbing a slice, "Thanks dad."

Both boys found spaces on the floor near the sofa and focused on the TV, "You gonna watch the football Sunday?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I might see some new plays we can use on the team." Callen replied as he ate his pizza.

He stopped with his slice in mid air as a newscaster came on.

"In other news the trial of human trafficker Yoska Comescu started in Washington today, Mr. Comescu is charged with over 60 counts of kidnapping children and adults for the sex trafficking trade and holding a child illegally as his own slave…Details of the child in question are being withheld for now however Mr. Comescu's lawyers are demanding that this child be produced in court."

Callen dropped the pizza and ran out the front door.

"CALLEN!" Kevin called worried at his friends' reaction.

"Stay there Kevin, I'll go after him," Sam said and ran down the block after his son.

Callen pulled up at the corner, retching and crying.

"Why didn't they tell me dad, I didn't know it was now…are they gonna make me go to court? Everyone's gonna know…!" he looked stricken and Sam held him tight.

"I don't know Cal; I'll call Tobias when we get back, maybe you should tell Kevin, and he's your best friend after all, if he knew then maybe things might me easier."

Callen nodded, "Yeah, I mean he trusted me with his biggest secret." He admitted, "I should trust him I suppose."

They turned and walked back to the house, Sam keeping his arm around his son's shoulders in support as they walked in the door.

"Callen? What the hell?" Kevin said, "You ok man?"

Callen shook his head, "Kevin…I have something I need to tell you." He said.

Kevin sat down, "I haven't seen that look since my dad went MIA."

"I …I don't know how to do this…" Callen sighed.

"Is it about that News thing?" Kevin asked him as they showed pictures of Yoska going into the court room. Callen flinched and Sam switched the TV off.

"Yeah…I'm the kid that Yoska Comescu wants to go to court."

"You?" Kevin breathed in shock.

Callen nodded, he told Kevin the whole tale, heavily edited on his side, but with all the facts, about his mother, his birth and growing up as a slave.

"My God…and you made it through all that!" Kevin leaned over and hugged him, "You are so brave dude." He said.

"So you don't hate me?" Callen asked.

Kevin laughed, "No bro, we are tight; you had my back when my dad went missing and you guys are like family to me and my mom and Emily. I'll always have your back." He smirked and shot a look at the pizza box, "Except….there's one slice of pizza in that box, wanna wrestle for it?" he asked.

Callen jumped on him and Sam stood back as both boys wrestled good naturedly, he took his phone and walked out into the back yard to call Tobias.

* * *

><p>Fornell looked over as his phone rang, it was late and he'd just climbed into bed.<p>

"Fornell…" he said tiredly.

"Why the hell didn't you call us?" Sam's voice came down the phone.

"Who?" Fornell started.

"Agent Sam Hanna, NCIS: LA." Sam snapped, "Callen's father…remember?"

"I…" Fornell started.

"He just saw it on the news, it blindsided him, is it true what they said, Comescu's lawyer wants him to testify, you told us he wouldn't have to."

"Damn…there was supposed to be a news blackout on this, which channel is running it?" He snapped.

"Fox." Sam replied, "But you didn't answer my question Agent Fornell…"

"The DA is pushing to keep Callen out of it, we were gonna call you if anything changed, how's he doing anyway?" Fornell asked.

"We until this, he was doing great, he's in school has friends, even on the football team." He admitted.

"That's great, Listen…Agent Hanna, I'm meeting with the DA and Comescu's lawyer tomorrow we'll do what we can to keep him out of it, but maybe you'd better prepare him, If we can't keep it out of the media, it's gonna be everywhere, you still got that shrink that saw the kid last year?"

"Nate's still around, I'll give him a call, but no more surprises Agent Fornell, Callen's finally behaving like the fourteen year old he is, I don't want my son to suffer anymore." Sam snapped.

"Ok…I'll call you tomorrow after the meeting." Fornell promised and ended the call.

Sam walked back into the living room to find the boys eating half a slice each. Callen looked up at him, "it was a draw dad." He told him as they grinned at each other and ate the pizza.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam walked into the office and headed right to Hetty's desk.<p>

"Mr. Hanna?" She said as she looked up.

"Did you hear?" he asked as he flopped in the chair.

"Is Callen alright?" she asked worried.

Sam nodded, "So you knew?"

"Agent Fornell called me early this morning, asked me to let you know how the meeting with the DA went."

"They had it already?" he asked.

"Comescu has a good lawyer, M. Allison Hart. Agent Gibbs dislikes her." She added,

Sam grinned, "Agent Gibbs hates all lawyers," he commented.

"Apparently this one is, and I quote, 'A whole new brand of evil'." She told him.

"So we are gonna have to prepare Callen, do you think they'll want him to testify?" Sam asked worried.

"I don't know, I've called Leon, he's put your team off rotation in case you are needed to fly to Washington and Owen is flying out to cover for me."

"You why?" Sam asked not thinking.

"You think you are all going to Washington without me, he's my grandson remember…" she glared at him.

"Sorry ma…wait… we all?"

"The team will be coming on protection duty, Callen Hanna is a member of our team."

"Yeah." Kensi said walking up behind Sam, "We gotta look out for our Mascot."

"So you all are coming?" Sam said turning to Kensi, Deeks and Nell.

"Yep, Granger offered to take Buddy in while we are gone and Eric is going to update some stuff in Ops, looks like he needed the downtime." Nell said.

"We are all assuming that he's gonna have to go on the stand." Sam said as Hetty's phone rang.

"Isn't it better to be prepared?" Deeks asked.

Sam was about to answer when Hetty walked over to them, "That was Leon, M. Allison Hart has a court order for Callen to appear, she is convinced that he will corroborate Yoska's claim that he was a model father for Callen."

"That's bullshit!" Sam snapped.

Hetty put a hand on his arm, "I know Sam, but the crux of her argument is that Callen wanted to be with him, she's also applying to have his adoption revoked and have him returned to Yoska saying he was Callen's father."

Sam's face darkened, "Call the school Hetty. Deeks, Kensi pick up Callen and bring him here. When do we leave?" he asked.

Owen walked in, "I have flights out for you all this afternoon…First class, you are all booked in at The Jefferson, three rooms, I have you and Ms Blye sharing Mr. Deeks, also Sam you will have a room with Callen and Miss Jones and Hetty will share a room."

"Thank you Owen," Hetty said as Deeks and Kensi headed off to get Callen from school.

* * *

><p>Four hours later all packed and settled on the plane the group headed for D.C.<p>

"Dad?" Callen whispered to Sam as the plane took off.

"What's up Callen?" Sam asked paying close attention to his son.

"They will let me come home won't they…they won't make me stay."

Sam shook his head, "Don't worry Cal, no one is ever taking you away from me again, you have all of us here to protect you, this lawyer woman isn't gonna know what hit her. I promise." He took a hold of his son's hand and made a silent vow that he would die before Yoska Comescu ever got his hands on his son again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As opulent as The Jefferson was, and it was indeed a very opulent hotel, Callen wasn't really paying any attention as they walked in, got their room keys from the friendly woman on reception and headed up to their rooms.

"Wow Callen, look at this room, isn't it great!" Sam said over enthusiastically trying to get his son to cheer up.

"Yeah…it's great dad." Callen said putting his bag down and falling face first onto the bed.

"Come on you're in Washington, maybe if we get time we can do some sightseeing before we go back."

"Daaaaad!" Callen groaned his face still buried in the pillow.

"Come on, UP!" Sam nudged him in the foot. "You smell like airplane and you need to eat. Hetty made reservations in the restaurant for half an hour. You don't wanna be late."

"Not hungry." Callen mumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes at his son, "Ok so here…" he threw his cell phone on the bed beside his son, it bounced and settled by his hand, "You call your grandmother and tell her you're not eating."

Callen got up and humphed his way to his bag, pulled out his wash stuff and walked into the bathroom slamming the door, Sam smirked and turned as he heard a knock to the door of his room.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sam smiled as he opened the door to see Nell standing there, "Everything ok partner?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah Sam, I was just gonna ask you that I heard some yelling…well, Hetty heard the yelling and sent me to check on you." Nell sighed.

"Callen…is being a teenager." Sam sighed, "It's a good thing right? I mean it's better than when he first got here."

Nell nodded, "Is he holding out ok, it's gotta be hard on him." She said worried.

"I know it is, but if I give into this…" Sam sighed and sat back down on the bed Callen had just vacated. "I don't want him to start to use this as an excuse to misbehave and go off the rails. He's got too much potential; I don't want him using his past to end up mixing with the wrong crowd."

Nell shook her head, "I don't think he will, but give him a bit of a break Sam, he doesn't even know if he will have to testify yet." She told him.

Sam nodded at her, she was right.

Another door opened and Callen stepped out naked, rubbing a small hand towel over his head to get the water out of his eyes,

"Dad…you seen my towels….EEK!" he screamed and ran back into the bathroom. "DAD YOU NEVER SAID NELL WAS HERE!" he screamed.

Sam laughed as Nell had blushed and covered her eyes and his son was cursing in 3 languages in the bathroom.

Sam knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Callen yelled.

"She didn't see anything." Sam said.

"I DON'T CARE GO AWAY!" Callen yelled back.

"I have a towel…can't slip it under the door son." Sam said calmly.

The lock clicked and Callen's hand reached out and grabbed the towel slamming the door shut. "Thank you…" Sam heard behind the muffled door.

"I had better go, I'll see more of you…and less of him at dinner," she winked to her partner; it was all Sam could do not to laugh aloud.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Sam and Callen walked into the dining room. He avoided Nell's eyes but sat down next to his grandmother as they ordered dinner.<p>

Halfway through the meal a woman at a nearby table seemed to be paying extra attention to them.

However, no one at the table noticed as they tried to keep Callen distracted by telling him all they knew about Washington D.C. and the monuments they had there.

Callen listened intently, maybe being in Washington wouldn't be so bad, he knew his family and the teams were spoiling him and he was slightly enjoying it, he'd even got over his earlier incident with Nell as she told him all about the library of congress.

He excused himself as he needed to use the bathroom; Sam pointed him in the right direction and gave a slight glance as the slim brunette that headed in the same direction.

"Sam…You got your eye on that one, I noticed no wedding ring partner," Nell quipped.

"No…Not my type." He said, she was pretty but even though he didn't talk about it he still missed Amy.

Nell got it and nodded.

"We need to come back here on our honeymoon Kensalina," Deeks grinned.

"I'd have to let you marry me first Deeks." Kensi grinned winking at Nell.

"I would I really would…." Deeks said in earnest.

Kensi hummed and looked him up and down, "Maybe a haircut first…" She said.

Deeks paled, "I…but I…don't you like this…it's styled by pillow." He sighed.

Kensi looked and grinned and Deeks sighed in relief, "For a second there I thought you were really going to." He said as Callen sat back at the table.

"No…not this time sweetie."

"This time…No…sugar bear…!"

"You ok Callen?" Sam asked his son was quiet and pale.

"I'm fine dad…just…just tired from the trip, can I go to our room?" he asked.

Sam nodded and handed Callen the key.

"Night guys." Callen said and headed upstairs.

As soon as he got to his room he locked the door and moved a chair behind the door, curled up on his bed and cried.

* * *

><p>The next morning he was up before Sam and dressed as Sam came out of the bathroom.<p>

He had been abnormally quiet all night and morning and Sam was concerned, but he figured that it was nerves.

They all made it to the courthouse by ten and Jethro Gibbs was outside to meet them, "Vance sent me, figured you guys could use the backup, Hey Callen, nice to meet you again." He said as he held out his hand.

"Hello." Callen said as he shook it, he didn't meet Gibbs eyes and his gut was telling him something was wrong, like Sam he put it down to the impending court hearing.

"Vance has arranged a room for you guys to meet away from the camera's, the judge wants to see you before court Callen, she's gonna meet you in the waiting room."

Callen gave a curt not and walked towards the room Gibbs indicated.

Opening the door he stopped as he saw the judge sitting there.

"Hi…I'm Judge Elaine Matthews, I take it you're Callen Hanna?" she said with a smile.

Callen nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"Young man I am so very pleased to meet you. Come and sit down," she looked up as the others entered. "And you are?" she asked.

Sam shook her hand, "Sam Hanna, Callen's adoptive father, this is Hetty Lange his grandmother, and our team from Los Angeles…and Agent Gibbs from NCIS, on protective detail." He said introducing everyone.

"Are you all right with talking with everyone here?" Judge Matthews asked.

Callen shrugged, he wasn't but he knew if he said so it wouldn't be good.

"Ok," the judge continued. "I have here a request from Mr. Comescu's lawyer, he contests the charges against you and would like you to testify in open court, how do you feel about that?"

"I…I want to testify in open court…" Callen said as the others gasped.

"Callen are you sure son?" Sam asked.

"I need to do this." Callen said resolutely.

Sam nodded; he understood Callen's need to tell everyone what happened to him.

"Very well, we are due to convene in ten minutes and you will be called first all right?" the judge said, this didn't sit well with her but if it was what the boy wanted, then he was entitled.

Callen nodded, he stood up and walked to the window, avoiding everyone his hands clenched in his pockets in fists.

The bailiff came in, "If you are not testifying her honor has made space available for you in court if you'd like to go in." he said.

The others left with him, Sam hung back for a second.

"Callen, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Yes dad…" Callen turned unshed tears in his eyes and he crossed the room and hugged his dad, "I love you…I'm sorry, I have to do this," he said.

"Ok…I'll be in court right there if you need me." Sam said giving his son a squeeze and left with the bailiff.

The door opened again and the dark haired woman from the restaurant came into the room.

"Did you tell her?" she snapped.

"Yes…I'll say what you told me to say." Callen said stepping away from her. "You promise that you won't hurt them?" he asked.

"Mr. Comescu has given me his word he just wants his son back, you must miss him terribly." M. Allison Hart said to the boy.

"No…not at all," Callen said.

Ms Hart stepped forward and slapped him, "You need to keep your end of the bargain, you know what will happen if you don't."

Callen gulped and nodded, "I will." He said as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Callen waited shaking until the bailiff called him and he followed the man and walked into the courtroom and was sworn in.<p>

"Callen Hanna, can you tell us your birth name, for the record please?" the judge asked.

"G. Callen Ma'am." He said, he shot a look over at Hetty and relaxed as she was sitting between Sam and Gibbs, looking behind her he saw a man he hadn't seen since his childhood. Vlad Comescu.

"How long have you known Yoska Comescu?" M. Allison Hart asked him.

"All my life Ma'am."

"How do you know him?" she asked.

"He was my stepfather."

Fornell and the team shifted uncomfortably at his revelation.

"How did you feel when you were taken away from him." She asked.

"I was hurt and confused, Mas…My father hadn't done anything wrong, he loved me, but I was told lies about him and I was told I had to st…stay with Mr. Hanna." He couldn't look at anyone now.

"Do you like living with Mr. Hanna?"

"Yes…" Callen blurted out before he could stop it and Ms Hart glared at him. "But I miss my Mas…Father and my home, I can't talk in my own language anymore and I miss my_ uncles _as well…" he said staring pointedly at Sam and Hetty trying to get them to understand.

Sam stared in shock, he turned to Gibbs "What's he doing?" he hissed.

"I don't know, he's your son, did he say anything?" Gibbs asked.

Sam shook his head, "I thought we were ok…I never expected this." He whispered.

He looked sadly at his son who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Your honor!" the District Attorney said standing up, "The evidence we have shows this boy is lying."

The judge turned to Callen, "Mr. Hanna, lying on the stand is called perjury; it is a federal offence…"

Callen shook, "I didn't mean too…." He turned to Yoska, "Please Master….don't kill her…I tried!" he pleaded.

The man behind Hetty moved and Callen leapt over the stand and ran towards him.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE I LIED FOR YOU!" he yelled and for a second Sam thought Callen was talking to him and stood there shocked then Callen pushed past him and jumped on the man behind him.

There was chaos in the courtroom as the bailiffs and security went to part the man and boy.

Callen was clung to the man behind Hetty screaming at him in Romani.

Hetty looked shocked as the man yelled at Callen.

"Get an ambulance." Hetty said.

The bailiffs pulled the man off Callen and Gibbs cuffed him.

Sam looked down to see Callen lying there. "I am sorry dad, I didn't mean to lie, and Vlad was going to kill Hetty." He gasped; Sam suddenly noticed the blood and the knife on the floor.

Sam dropped to his knees, "Cal…!" he pressed against the wound, "Get me an ambulance!" he yelled echoing Hetty's earlier cry.

The judge adjourned the court and had M. Allison Hart arrested.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Callen was in Bethesda and the judge was sitting with Sam in the room waiting for him to wake up.<p>

"Dad…?" Callen said as he woke up.

"I'm here Cal, you're going to be ok."

"Is grandma ok…they said…they said they were going to stab her…did they…did I stop them?" he asked a tear sliding past his eyes, "If anyone hurt her, I'd never forgive myself." He said.

"She's fine, she's talking to Agent Fornell right now." Sam reassured him.

"I didn't mean it dad….I really didn't…." he tried to sit up and winced.

"I know son," Sam said helping to raise his son's bed head so he was more comfortable.

"Am I going to jail for lying?" he asked worried.

"No." The judge said making Callen jump. "But I would like to know why you lied in my court?"

"The lady…she was in the bathroom yesterday, she told me that Vlad Comescu was watching Grandma and if I didn't do as they told me they would kill her, and afterwards if I didn't say what she told me in court, they would kill Sam too, and then Yoska would get me back and my punishment would be worse than before." He said crying unashamedly now. "I can't go through the punishment again, I could be his slave again as long as I knew Dad and Grandma were safe, too many people have died because of me, my mother, my father…" he wiped his eyes and looked away, "I overheard you and grandma talking about it."

"I'm sorry son, I didn't want to hurt you…"

Callen looked at him amazed, "You have never hurt me, you taught me what it was like to be a kid, to know how to really be treated, I love you so much…I owe you so much…"

Sam hugged him, "You owe me nothing." He said.

"If I have to go back to him, I wanted you to know that." Callen said looking at the floor.

"Callen…." Judge Matthews said, "It is unorthodox, but I had the DA show me the evidence they had in the case. I can assure you, you will not be called on to testify, and we have ruled in closed court, Mr. Comescu has been sentenced to life without parole and M. Allison Hart his lawyer has been sentenced to five years for witness tampering. Vlad Comescu, the man that attacked you has also been charged and will be sentenced at a later date. I can promise you that you will never see them again." She assured him.

"So…I don't have to go back to Mas…him?" Callen asked.

The judge smiled, "No Mr. Hanna, you do however, have to as soon as you are discharged, go to see the sights in this great nation of ours. One thing did come up though, the fact that you are not actually an American citizen."

Callen looked worried; they had talked about illegal immigrants and deportation in schools.

"As such, I have been talking to a senator, who has if you agree been talking to immigration,"

"Do I have to leave?" Callen asked sadly.

She smiled, "No, but if you agree, we think you should be naturalized."

Callen looked at her, "Will it hurt?" he asked.

Sam laughed, "She means we will make you an American citizen and you will never be forced to leave again."

Callen nodded, "Please….yes please, I want to stay with Sam and become and Agent like he is!" he grinned excitedly.

Sam walked out as the judge answered Callen.

The judge laughed, "I think you'll make a great Agent someday." She said as Sam walked back in with a man in robes.

"Callen Hanna…?" he asked.

Callen nodded, "Raise your right hand…" he said and started the ceremony to make him a naturalized citizen.

A few minutes later, Callen looked at them all.

"Is that it? Am I an American now?" he asked.

They laughed, "You are that Cal," Sam said and ruffled his son's hair.

Callen lay back as the painkillers started to overwhelm him, "I'm tired dad…when I wake up, you'll still be here won't you, this isn't a dream?" he asked.

"I'll be here son, Sleep…it's over…you're safe now." Sam said as Callen drifted off.

Sam turned to the judge, "Thank you, your honor."

"No thank you Mr. Hanna, you raise that boy right and he'll be a credit to you someday." She said.

Sam smiled at his sleeping son, "He already is." He replied.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Ok so a huge time jump in this one….so needed or we'd be here forever. Lol.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Callen had grown up, he woke up in his own apartment, and buddy was asleep at his feet as he practically bounced out of bed.

He looked over at the badge and gun on his nightstand.

"YES!" he shouted with excitement, Buddy barked and hopped off the bed and grabbed his leash.

Callen rubbed the dog's head and they grabbed some breakfast. His phone rang as he was heading to the car.

"Morning dad." Callen grinned.

"Are you ready for this?" Sam asked his voice worried.

"Dad? I've done my FLETC training and Director McGee said I was perfect for the LA team."

"So I can't get out of it then." Sam mock sighed.

"Nope…" Callen grinned, "I'm on my way in…" he stopped as Buddy barked. "We're on our way in." he amended.

"Fine but buddy stays in my office." Sam said. "I'll warn Deeks you're coming…."

"Dad?!" Callen laughed, "Uncle Marty knows I start today."

"Just don't give him too much trouble ok?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p>Sam looked around the office, the team had changed over the years, Kensi and Deeks had gotten married, Kensi was now home expecting their third child. Deeks now was team leader after becoming a full agent the year after the Comescu trial, as a wedding present to his new wife.<p>

Eric had moved on to head NCIS-Cybercrimes division and Nell was running Ops having turned down numerous promotions.

Hetty had finally retired last year, and handed the reins of the Los Angeles office to Sam, with Director McGee's blessing. Although she still came to OSP on occasion as a consultant. Deeks headed what until this week had been a team of three.

Himself, Dominic Vaile and Mike Renko. Nell occasionally went out in the field as needed, but she preferred to back up her partner in the office. Sam was still her partner and she would always have his back.

Nell walked over to Sam's office and looked at the basket in the corner.

"So he's coming today." She said as she watched Sam hang up the phone.

"Yeah and he's bringing Buddy with him."

"You ready for this?" Nell asked as she grabbed her coffee that Sam had placed on the table half an hour ago for her.

"No…I called Tim, I begged Tim…but he's as stubborn as Gibbs and Hetty rolled into one. Cal's FLETC scores were off the chart and the one posting he had requested was here. Tim granted it, said it would be a good fit." Sam sighed.

"There was no favoritism, we all know that." Nell said softly.

"I know, but we've been there, we've faced these guys down on a daily basis, we've been blown up…I don't know if I can sit by and watch that happen to my son." He said voicing the concern that had been eating him for months.

"He's 26 years old Sam, with all he's been through before the thirteen years you had him, he's more than prepared for this, Nate spent hours with him when he first made his decision to become an NCIS agent, it's all he ever wanted to do." Nell reasoned as she looked up as Deeks walked into the office, laughing with Mike Renko about something.

"It'll be fine," Nell said supportively as she stood up nodding at Deeks.

Sam laughed, "I suppose so…you'd better keep Hetty on speed dial just in case." He said as his partner jogged up the stairs.

In the years since he had adopted Callen, Sam hadn't dated anyone else, he hadn't even thought about it, Amy had been his one true love and Callen had kept his hands full, Hetty had been around for Callen's female support and eventually, Callen had grown out of his crush on Nell and viewed her as an aunt instead. Nell hadn't married either she'd had a few dates here and there, but nothing really full on. Although she herself had had a crush on Eric, but with his move to Washington their fledgling relationship hadn't survived although they had remained good friends, talking regularly on Skype.

* * *

><p>Callen walked in the door of the mission, as he had many times over the years, though not in over a year, and this time not as the Operation Managers son, but as a fully fledged agent himself.<p>

"Callen." Deeks greeted him warmly as he walked in with the dog on his tail.

"Deeks, hey." Callen grinned as he walked in the bullpen and took his father's old desk.

Buddy barked and jumped up at Deeks, "Hey Buddy…you coming too, I figured you would, I have something for you boy." He said kneeling down and pulling a badge on a chain out of his pocket, "It was Monty's, now it's yours you are our new mascot." Deeks announced putting the K9 badge around Buddy's neck.

Callen grinned as Buddy barked and ran off to his basket in Sam's office.

"Hi," a young agent Callen hadn't met came over, "Dominic Vaile," he said shaking hands.

"Callen." Callen said he smirked at Deeks, who winked.

They had talked at length the night before, and decided that Callen would just be Callen…he didn't want his other teammates to know he was Sam's son, until he felt they would not accuse him of favoritism.

"Is that his first or second name?" He asked Deeks.

"Just Callen kid." Deeks said. "Cal, this is Mike Renko…He's going to be your partner for a week, then I'm gonna trade you with Vaile, we'll see which one is a better fit."

"Ok." Callen said.

Deeks grinned as he pulled a stack of paperwork and dumped it in Callen's intray. "And the fun side of being an agent…Paperwork, You have to fill it all in or the operations manager gets antsy….or worse he calls the old operations manager."

"I'll get right on it." Callen said grabbing a biro and filling out the forms.

"G?" Dominic said reading over his shoulder. "What does that stand for?"

For the first time Callen worried about using his old name, he had wanted to use it for work only and use his real name at home, he forgot how much that question had annoyed him, but after the first week in FLETC no one had asked him.

"I gotta get coffee." He said walking to the kitchen and praying Deeks would take it for him.

"Did I upset him?" Dom asked.

Sam walked over to him, "No kid, but you need to know Agent Callen grew up for a long time in the system," Sam lied; they had worked out this back-story as close as could be so there were no problems. "He doesn't know his first name and doesn't like to be reminded of it, but if you want to call him Callen that's fine, however there will be no bugging him about it, do I make myself clear Mr. Vaile." Sam glared at the smaller man who cowered slightly.

"Yes sir." Dominic said as Renko smirked.

"That goes for you as well, Mr. Renko." Sam snapped as he walked back into his office.

Callen walked past Sam on the way back, "Way to channel Hetty Dad." He said under his breath.

"I heard that Mr. Callen!" Sam admonished although he was finding it hard to hide the smile as he said it.

Callen settled in easily, after 6 months the team, apart from those who knew where none the wiser about his relationship to Sam. Callen had earned the respect of his teammates on his own merit and he liked that.

* * *

><p>Dom and Callen had been partnered up in the end; they worked well together as a team and already had an impressive case closure rate.<p>

Walking into work that morning, Callen patted Buddy as he went to sit in his bed in the corner of Sam's office.

Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Callen sat down and started on his paperwork as Dom came in with the coffees.

"Morning partner." Callen smiled as he took his drink.

"Where's Renko and Deeks?" Dominic asked.

Callen shrugged "I dunno."

"I DON'T CARE!" Sam's voice was heard from OPS, "DAMMIT TIM, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" He shouted.

Callen looked up worried, Dom shot him a look. His curiosity getting the better of him Callen stood up and nodded to Dominic.

They got as far as the door when Nell grabbed Callen's arm, "Out…you…"

"Nell?" Callen pulled his arm out of her grasp, "What's going on?"

Sam stormed out of ops and ran smack into Callen. "Cal…my office now."

"What did I do?!" Callen asked.

"You're going into protective custody, Deeks and Renko are taking you to a safe house, you can take buddy, but that's it."

"What?! Why?"

He grabbed Callen in front of Dominic and pulled him into a hug. "Hetty's dead." He said.

Callen stepped back shaking his head, "No…No you're lying…No!" Callen turned and ran for the stairs.

"Dom, head to ops Nell will brief you." Sam snapped as Deeks came up behind him.

"Sam…It's not the Director's fault, they only found out this morning."

"How could he escape from prison, get into Hetty's and kill her, I mean this is Hetty!" Sam said he leant against a support pillar and looked down to what had at one time been Hetty's office.

"I don't know, I really don't look, you deal with Cal and I'll call Kensi, she will need to know. You do realize that the others will need to know Callen is your son now?" Deeks said looking him in the eye.

Sam nodded, "I know but right now my focus is on Callen, I'm assuming he went to the gym."

"I saw him heading that way; did you tell him Yoska was out?" Deeks asked.

Sam shook his head as head as he headed to the stairs "I never got that far." He said.

Deeks picked up his phone and headed to a quiet corner to make the one phone call he never wanted to make.

* * *

><p>Mike and Dom stood in ops as Nell closed the door.<p>

"Cal not getting read in on this one?" Mike asked.

"Sam's reading him in now." Nell said wiping a tear she couldn't hold away.

"What's going on, Sam hugged Callen?" Dom told Mike.

Nell sighed, "Sam is Callen's adoptive father, our last operations manager Hetty Lange was his grandmother. She was found dead this morning in her home in Encino," She said her voice shaking.

Hetty Lange was a legend, even Dom and Mike had heard of her.

"Do they have a suspect?" Dom asked looking at the crime scene photos.

Nell couldn't look so she turned and faced the boys, "We know who and we know why…we also know who his next targets are, Callen and Sam."

"Why?" Dominic asked.

"Our 'killer'," Nell spat with total hatred, "Is a low life scum called Yoska Comescu. His family has had a blood feud with Callen's family since before he was born; Callen at 13 escaped from Yoska and came to live with Sam. You don't need details but Sam's wife at the time was Callen's sister Amy. She had died a week before."

"How is it he's never said any of this?" Dom asked, "I'm his partner, he should have told me."

Sam came running up the stairs into OPS, "Nell I need you to track down Cal, he's gone and he's left Buddy here."

Nell turned on the camera's taking Hetty's picture off the big screen. "It looks like he shot straight out the back, Sam…he took the challenger."

Mike and Dom breathed in, no one touched the boss's challenger that was a rule and Callen had stolen it.

"Call Deeks, get him to call LAPD keep an eye out for it, I need a whereabouts on him and check kaleidoscope."

Nell's computer dinged as she sent an update to Deeks, "He's heading to Encino…he's going to Hetty's."

"Damn him." Sam snapped, "Get me a car….I'm…"

"You're not going anywhere, Director McGee ordered you to be taken into protective custody as well, you and buddy can head to the safe house, and I'll go to Hetty's." Nell said.

Sam smiled briefly, "Always got my back Nell," he said with a wry smile, "I'll head out there, you take Mike and Dom, find Callen…bring my boy home to me…and if you see_** him**_….shoot _**him**_…" he ordered.

Nell nodded knowing exactly who her boss and former partner was on about, "Renko, Vaile with me." She ordered and headed down the stairs as one of her techs took over for her.

* * *

><p>Callen hadn't even waited as Sam had told him Hetty was dead, his first instinct was to pound the life out of the bag in the gym. Halfway there, his phone vibrated.<p>

He looked at the message and stopped, the number was unknown but there was a picture of Hetty lying with her throat cut and ribbons lying across her body.

"Remember when these were yours. I will take away all you love unless you come to me." The message said.

Callen paled and ran to the bathroom and threw up, he wanted to run to his dad and show him the message, but he knew this was more than revenge, it was retribution and he had brought it down on the people he loved.

If he had had any idea…If he had thought about him at all over the last ten years he could have planned for it, he could have saved her.

More pictures came to his phone, Sam with buddy, Nell in a supermarket, Deeks and Kensi out with their children. His partner Dom with his younger sister, Mike at a ballgame.

"Which one are you prepared to lose next boy." The text said.

Callen shook and as he saw his dad talking to Deeks on the balcony he made a choice, slipping back into the office, he stole the keys to the challenger, and stroking buddy goodbye he walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Tim was pacing his office, he remembered ten years ago when Sam Hanna and Hetty Lange had brought thirteen year old Callen Hanna to Washington.

Vance had been director then and he remembered himself and Tony helping to find information on Yoska Comescu, even then the man had given Tim the heebie jeebies. He had never met a man like him before and was glad to say he hadn't since.

Getting the news this morning that Hetty Lange had been found dead in her Encino home had been a shock.

Hetty was a legend in NCIS circles; he had called Vance, who was in Seattle with his daughter. Kayla had just given birth to her first child and Leon had made sure he had been there for the birth. He had called Tim a few days before happy and wanting to share the news that Kayla and her husband Daniel had just had an 8lb baby girl called Jackie after her late mother. Having to call him back two days later to tell him of the death of Hetty Lange had been a blow.

Vance had offered to fly back; However Tim had turned him down promising to let him know when the funeral was.

He had had to call the SECNAV and the SECDEF both of whom were on the contact list for deaths of high profile operatives or in Hetty's case a former operative.

Something wasn't sitting right with him. He called Ron Sacks at the FBI for more information on how Yoska had managed to escape without NCIS being informed.

Ron was livid when he was finally given the file on Yoska Comescu, no one had told him of the background to the case. Tobias had taken early retirement five years ago and had moved to Italy where Emily his daughter had gone to study for a year. He had filled Tim in on as much information as he had and it wasn't much, but he had promised to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Tim was so deep in thought he jumped as his phone rang.<p>

"Director McGee." He said. He looked up in surprise as he heard the voice on the other end.

"Sam…" He braced himself, their last talk an hour ago had left him in no doubt that his operations manager in Los Angeles was as mad as hell with him.

"I need your help Tim." Sam said down the phone.

"Sorry?" Tim was surprised, that happened to him very rarely.

"Cal's gone lone wolf on me, He took off out the door, I have Nell with Renko and Vaile looking for him, he doesn't know about Comescu, I only got as far as telling him about his grandmothers death."

"What do you need?" Tim asked.

"Can you get hold of Gibbs?" Sam asked.

"Gibbs?!" Tim asked in surprise. "Yeah, he's at my home right now, he's spending the day with Delilah and the twins."

"Can you give him my cell number and get him to call me, Cal respected him. I don't know if Gibbs told you…but he's been out here at least once a year and spends a week with Callen; Jethro was teaching him how to sail."

Tim was surprised at that, "He used to take a week off, and he never told anyone he was spending time in Los Angeles. Up until Jackson died we always thought he was going to his fathers, and then we figured he took the week off to go to Stillwater or something."

"No, he and Cal are close, does he know about Hetty yet?" Sam asked.

"No, I figured I'd tell him tonight." Tim admitted.

"I need to tell him, please." Sam added on the end.

Tim told him his home phone number and asked for ten minutes to let his wife know that Sam would be calling. "Is there anything else you need?" Tim asked.

"I need to find my son." Sam said simply, "If you can find out who's on the case trying to find Yoska Comescu, and your best people to investigate Hetty's death, I think my new team is too close to this, especially as they will be on protection duty as soon as they find my son."

Tim smiled, "I have the MCRT on the way, and DiNozzo will be touching down in 2 hours. He has been given the address of the safe house and is heading straight there. So I suggest you head there yourself."

"Yes sir…and…thanks Tim." Sam replied.

Tim smiled sadly, "NCIS has lost too much this week, we will not lose anyone else." He vowed.

* * *

><p>Callen pulled up outside Hetty's home. It had only been three days since he was last there and now it felt like years away.<p>

He jumped out of Sam's car and even knowing she wouldn't answer he ran into the house calling her name.

"HETTY!" He yelled running into the house, tears he couldn't hold back anymore were burning behind his eyes.

He ran around the house, until he got to the LAPD crime scene tape. Her body was gone but there was an outline on the floor, and a dark red stain where he blood had flowed out of her.

He dropped to his knees and reached out gently to touch her outline. "You could have fought him, you could have stopped him…why didn't you…why…why did he have to go after you…I'm sorry" he cried.

"It is all your fault." A voice from behind him came.

"I didn't want her to die; you didn't have to kill her!" Callen snapped turning to face Yoska for the first time.

"You took away my life; I spent ten years in a rat infested jail because of you. You have a new name now I hear…Callen Hanna," he spat.

Callen's hand twitched towards his gun, but Yoska already had his out. "Drop your weapon…and that badge, you are not a federal agent…not anymore, you will come with me and reclaim your rightful position as my slave."

Callen heard a car pulling up.

"I have men outside, as soon as your friends step out of the car they die…this will be up to you…do they live or die?"

Callen dropped his gun and badge on the floor.

"Let them live, no one else should die for me."

Yoska talked to his cuff, Callen could only assume he had a microphone there and others listening in via earwigs.

"You tell your friends you are leaving of you own free will, if they stop us, if you fail to convince them, they will die and your father will be burying more than your grandmother this week."

Callen suppressed a sob, "Very well…"

"Very well what!" Yoska snapped.

Callen's shoulders slumped, "Very well…Master."

"Defend me…remember if I die, they die."

Callen picked up his gun, his hand shaking.

"NCIS!" Dom called as they entered the house.

"Please…Master I can't shoot them…" Callen said.

"Then they die." Yoska said dispassionately, "I will shoot the woman first."

Callen's head snapped up at that, "Woman?"

"Clear." Nell voice rang out.

Callen's eyes widened as they entered the room, "NCIS…Freeze…Yoska Comescu, put down your weapon." Nell ordered.

Callen lifted a shaky hand and pointed his gun at her.

"Nell…let us go." He begged.

"Cal?"

Callen shot Nell a pleading look, "Please Nell…let us go…"

"You can't go Cal, you need to come home."

"You're right I do need to go home, tell Sam I said thank you, but I need to go where I belong, enough people have been hurt because of me, and I _**need**_ to go with my master…"

Mike and Dom looked at each other in surprise; Callen couldn't look at either of them.

"If you don't let us walk out of here I'll have to shoot you and you'll be forced to kill us, I will die for him." Callen said hoping that Nell would understand.

Nell nodded, "I understand Callen, you miss your master, may I hug you goodbye?" she asked.

Yoska smiled, "Say your goodbye's boy and then we will leave."

Nell hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I will pass on your message to Sam, and I will look after buddy." She said as they parted. She kissed him on the cheek and stroked the back of his neck. "Be safe Cal."

Callen smiled slightly, "I am doing the right thing Nell." He told her, "Tell them…tell them I'm sorry."

He turned and picked up his badge and handed it to her.

"Bye Nell."

"Bye Callen." She said flatly as Yoska and Callen turned to go. "Drop your weapons guys, Callen has made his decision."

"What about Hetty?" Dom asked not dropping his weapon.

"We should look for her killer, we have no proof that Mr. Comescu is responsible for her death so we have to let him go." Nell said again.

Mike and Dom watched in stunned silence as Callen still covering them with his gun, left with Yoska Comescu.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got outside Yoska moved the gun to Callen's back, "Drop your gun boy." He snarled.<p>

Cal nodded, "Yes Master." He said subserviently.

Yoska pushed him into the car as Callen sent a silent hopeful look to the camera that was pointing outside Hetty's house, hoping that what Nell had whispered to him was true…he knew he wouldn't be able to cope if it wasn't.

Nell stood still as they left Mike and Dom looking at her as if she was crazy.

She waited a good three minutes then picked up her phone and called the secure line to OPS.

"It's Nell, run program Callen1. And start sending the co-ordinates to my phone."

Mike and Dom looked at her in surprise as she turned and looked at her phone. She held her hand out to Mike, "Phone now." She said.

Dutifully Mike handed her his phone and she called Deeks.

"Ok Callen's on route is the yacht at the dock?" she asked.

"It's been there since this morning according to the harbormaster. I have let Kensi in on the plan; she's taken the kids to the safe house to wait with Sam. He called; Director McGee said DiNozzo is on his way, you guys should pick him up at the airport."

"We'll head there now," Nell, replied, "DiNozzo is ready to hit the ground running yeah?"

"As far as I know, I don't know why we couldn't read Sam into this plan of yours." Deeks said. "But Kensi will fill him in when she gets there."

"Because we know they are watching them, both, Callen and Sam's reactions needed to be genuine, I managed to give Callen a heads up before he left, I just hope this works." She said and hung up the phone.

Mike and Dom stood stunned.

"You've had a plan in place for this?" Dom asked.

"For the last ten years, I just hope it works." Nell said honestly, as they turned and headed for the car to pick up DiNozzo's team from the airport.

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo stretched as the plane taxied to a halt and looked around at his team.<p>

"Bishop, grab the bags when we land, take probie with you, and meet me at the information Desk we should be meeting up with Nell Jones and her team."

"Ok Boss." Ellie said as she nudged the newest probie on the team who was still asleep, "Ray…we're landing wake up."

Ray Calebeck groaned as he woke up "Ok Bishop, I'm awake…"

"I should hope so Calebeck, the bad guys aren't gonna wait for you to wake up." DiNozzo snapped.

Ellie smiled at him as she walked a bit faster to catch up with him, "You channeling your inner Gibbs?" she asked.

Tony stopped and grinned. "I don't have to…" he walked up to the grey haired man standing with his back to them. "Boss? What you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Gibbs turned and smiled, "Got a call from Sam, Tim pulled some strings and I came up by jet."

"Gibbs!" Ellie grinned "How retirement?" she asked him.

"Been good thanks, although I've been reinstated for this case, Tim isn't getting to you Tony, but Sam asked for me personally, because I get on well with Callen."

Tony nodded, he was comfortable enough to trust Tim's judgment and he knew Gibbs would help. "I'll take Comescu and you take Callen then?"

"Sure, where's Nell?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked around and saw a petite red head coming towards them, "She's coming." He grinned.

Ray caught up to them and dropped the bags. "Are…Aren't you Agent…Gibbs? It's an honor to meet you Sir." He stammered as both Tony and Ellie winced.

Gibbs just glared and shook his hand, "New probie?" he asked Tony.

"Well…the last one became my SFA and the one before that Director…so I needed a new one."

"GIBBS!" Nell called over the din of the people as she caught up to the group.

"Nell!" Gibbs caught her up in a bear hug much to the surprise of the two agents beside her.

Nell laughed, "Come on we have an SUV and a car for you guys, let me fill you in on what we have so far."

"He's back then for definite?" Gibbs asked.

Nell nodded, "Callen panicked, he's gone with him, probably to protect the rest of us, I told him he's being tracked and we'll save him, but I'm not sure if he believes me."

"Tim is rolling Sacks over the coals for not letting us know he'd escaped, it cost Hetty her life and I don't think he's going to be able to weasel out of this one easily." Gibbs told them.

"I just hope it doesn't cost anyone else their lives." Nell said grimly as they reached the cars.

* * *

><p>Callen was fervently hoping the same thing as he knelt on the floor in the back of the car; he remembered this part being easier.<p>

Yoska kept shooting him glances, "I have missed you so much boy, and I look forward to re-educating you. I have someone else that you will need to teach the ropes to as well, she failed me and now will learn that failure is not tolerated."

Callen chanced a look up at his master, he knew that Nell was safe, as much as it hurt Hetty was safe, because she was dead…Kensi and the children were safe, so who could he be taking about.

They pulled up to a house overlooking the marina.

"Out." Comescu ordered and Callen got out and walked in front of Yoska's gun into the house.

He looked up as a he entered the house. "Your cell is down there, go down and prepare yourself boy."

Callen shook as he walked down the stairs, he saw a cell next to his and a naked woman with long dark hair, her back to him, curled in a ball on the bed.

"Take them off, put those on." He said handing him a pair of cotton thin shorts.

"I will have food sent down, you will be ready for me in an hour, and then you can come back and inform our new guest what she is going to expect later."

Yoska turned the light out and Callen sat on his cot in the dark.

The woman stirred and sniffed, it was obvious to Callen that she had been crying.

"Is…is someone there…can you help me?" she whispered.

He wanted to tell her it was going to be ok for her, that she would be fine, but he did not know, not for sure. Besides he wasn't really sure he could trust her, she could be a plant for the Master.

"Don't fight him." Callen eventually said after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"What?" she sounded scared and outraged now.

"The Master…he likes pain, the more you fight him the more he likes it, don't fight him."

"Do you know where we are?" she asked. "We need to get out of here and call the FBI,"

"The FBI can't help us," Callen sighed and shifted on his cot to look in her general direction.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why did the Master take you?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

M. Allison Hart had closed her office early, she had heard that Yoska Comescu had broken out of prison and she felt for that kid he had been trying to find she really did.

In fact, she had asked about him after the trial, she had believed that Yoska was what he appeared to be a stepfather who had lost the child he had loved. The scene in the courtroom she had been convinced had been a travesty, NCIS poking its nose in as usual where it was not wanted.

She had looked up Callen Hanna over the years watching as he went through college and FLETC eventually joining NCIS. It had taken her a while, but she had found out where he was posted thanks to a 'romance' with a new Agent who was quite willing to give her information. It had not been until her last visit to Yoska when she had handed over the information on where his son was that his demeanor had changed.

Yoska had sat in the conference room, such as it was, waiting for his lawyer to visit.

"So do you have what I need?" he asked his face impassive.

M. Allison Hart took a file out of her briefcase, "I do, I finally got it." She placed the file with pictures on the desk.

Yoska opened the file looking at how much his boy had grown; he had a dog and was out running in one picture. In another, he was doing an assault course. "Where is he?" he asked.

"He's been moved back to Los Angeles, he is a federal Agent, and he joined NCIS and is part of their special projects division. He goes by Agent G. Callen."

At that Yoska's mask snapped, "I knew he missed me, he was mine and will be again," he stroked the picture of Callen lovingly, "I will come for you boy and you will scream for me again."

She took a step back at that, "You…you want to hurt him?" she asked.

Yoska smiled, "Of course woman, that's the best part, breaking him and watching him cry."

"You'll never get out of here, I'm reporting this." She said knowing she would lose her practice for breaking client confidentiality but she didn't care, not for this.

"You are fired as my lawyer, you were useless anyway…you put me in here for years and took so long in finding the information I needed. It is lucky for you that I am a patient man." He smiled evilly, "Or maybe it is unlucky for you…for when I am out you too will pay for failing me."

She picked up her papers and briefcase, "Well, Mr. Comescu, it is lucky for me then that you will never be getting out of here." She snapped motioning for the guard to open the door.

Yoska stood and turned to her as the guard came to unshackle him, "Never say never Miss Hart."

* * *

><p>Now she was shutting up shop and getting the 'hell outta dodge'.<p>

She had been informed that Yoska had managed to escape a federal prison and the FBI were looking for him. He by extension would be looking for her and she would rather not be here if he turned up. She had packed a suitcase and told her building manager that she was going on an extended vacation; she was just awaiting her taxi to the airport. Mexico seemed lovely this time of year.

She walked to where she had told the taxi to meet her carrying her suitcase as a voice in the shadows stopped her.

"Going somewhere Miss Hart?"

Her blood drained from her face and by the time she had mustered up the courage to scream all that was left of her ever being there was a single solitary shoe on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Callen turned to the woman in the dark, from her voice he knew he had met her before, he was worried that she had worked for the master before and was there to hurt him.<p>

But he waited for her answer, nothing was forthcoming so he asked again.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Allison Hart…who are you?" she sniffed. She had been beaten and assaulted and right now, she could not cope, all her previous bravado was gone, she was just scared.

"Allison Hart?" Callen knew that name…but where from? "The lawyer? You were Comescu's lawyer!" he snapped. "Are you here to spy on me for him now, he's already won, he's ruined my life, taken me from my father and killed my grandmother, what more do you want from me!"

"Did you not see me as I came in…" she sobbed. "I'm as much of a prisoner here as you are…G isn't it? He said your name is G…He blames me for losing his case and not keeping track of you."

"Didn't stop him though did it." Callen snapped.

"I….I didn't know…I'm sorry." She sobbed.

He could not listen to her cry, "Allison…listen…it will be ok as long as you do as he tells you. I will do my best to keep you safe." He promised, he had never liked her but he needed to keep her safe from Yoska…and having someone else to talk to was a comfort.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and light flooded down in the basement.

"Boy, the Master wants you now." A man said as he walked down the stairs. The old man looked the boy up and down, "You have grown G, welcome back to where you belong, don't upset him."

G nodded and waited as the old man opened the door, "It is good to see you are well Stefan, sir."

The old man smiled, "I have been promoted to trainer, I was never as good as your father, but still…Nikita was a good man."

G had to grip the railing hard, "Nikita was my father?" he asked shocked.

Stefan nodded, "We all assumed you knew boy, come now, we can't keep the master waiting."

G let a few tears fall while his head was bowed, no one could see and no one could punish him, but a lot was flooding back to him as he walked through the house, being here as a small child. Nikita playing with him when the master was away; telling him out there was safety and a man one day who would be a father to him and keep him safe.

He stopped outside a large guilded door. Stefan knocked and opened the door.

"The boy is here Master." He said and pushed G on his shoulder so he sank to his knees, head bowed as he had been taught so long ago.

"You have done well Stefan, you and see to A." G flinched as he realized that his master had shortened Allison's name.

The door shut and Yoska smiled picking up a riding crop, "I have missed you so much G, we have a lot to catch up on."

Stefan was only halfway down the hallway before the screams started.

* * *

><p>DiNozzo put the file down he had been holding, "So this was your plan, who came up with this?" he asked as Sam grabbed the file and tossed it to Kensi.<p>

"I did with Cal, a long time ago," Sam said, "I had hoped that he would let me know that he was still going to do this." He growled.

Kensi moved as a page fluttered from her file, Bishop picked it up and handed it to her, "Thanks, the baby kicked." She said with a smile, she shot a glance out of the window where the kids were playing with Deeks in the large garden of the safe house.

"Daddy…My turn!" Cody shouted as he tried to climb on his father's back.

Kensi could not help but smile at them, a small slice of normality in all the chaos.

"He told me about the plan before he joined FLETC," Nell told them, "he said I needed to know just in case, but it had hinged on keeping you and Hetty safe."

"We made this plan up when he was thirteen; it was never supposed to be actioned, it was just so he could feel safe and sleep after the Comescu trial." Sam admitted.

"Well, Cal took it to heart, he knows we will find him, and thanks to the overwatch patch I put on him we should have been." Nell said looking away guilty.

"Should have been?" Gibbs growled.

"We tracked him into the hills, but he went through a dead zone, we lost him." She said.

Kensi moved her eight and a half months pregnant body over to the dining table and got out her laptop and a jar of pickles. "Ok I'm gonna see what I can get from here Nell, log me on and I'll trace them and see if he comes out from anywhere."

She set the laptop up, "I'm leaving Deeks here to watch you both," Nell said.

"No…" Kensi snapped, "You're best chance at finding Callen is to have Deeks in the field, Dom'll be fine watching us, won't you Dominic." Kensi grinned at her former partner.

Dominic nodded, "I'll keep you all safe Kensi." He vowed not seeing Sam's eyes roll.

"So any word on where Comescu is staying?" DiNozzo asked.

"There was rumors of CFU Holdings owning a large mansion in the hills, they are a legitimate company run by the Comescus, I've had requests out for a warrant but I wasn't getting anywhere, so I'm asking the Director if he can help." Nell said picking up the phone.

"Let me." DiNozzo said as Gibbs walked outside to watch Deeks with his children.

"Director McGee's office."

"Hey Claire, baby. I need to talk to the director is he in?" DiNozzo said.

In Washington, Claire DiNozzo sighed, "Sure honey, and yes I'm fine and I miss you I'll put you through." She smiled as she put her husband through to the director.

"I miss you too sweetie." Tony said.

Tim in D.C. grinned, "I love you too DiNozzo." he laughed, it wasn't the first time Claire had done that to her husband.

"Hey McDirector…I need a favor." Tony grinned.

"What do you want Tony?" Tim asked.

"I need a warrant from a Los Angeles Judge to raid a house in Beverly Hills owned by CFU Holdings; we think that's where Agent Callen is."

"DO you have any proof?" Tim asked, "The fall out if I get the wrong place…"

"Listen McWorry, you sent your best team here, we say he's there so you gonna trust us?"

Tim sighed, "I'll make the call…and DiNozzo…its McDirector…SIR to you." He smirked.

"Thanks Tim, look after my girl, I'll call you later." Tony said as he put the phone down.

Mike looked at DiNozzo with newfound admiration, "You get away with calling the director of NCIS names?" he breathed in awe.

DiNozzo shrugged, "Doesn't everybody." He yelped as Gibbs headslapped him.

"Stop giving the newbie's bad ideas, did Tim say yes on the warrant?" he asked.

"He's gonna do it, we just have to wait for his call, Claire will email it over." DiNozzo said knowing his wife's secretarial skills were the best.

They waited as Kensi looked up the plans to the house online and they worked on a plan of action to get Callen out of there.

* * *

><p>Two hours later DiNozzo's phone rang, "Hey Claire, you ok?" he asked. He waited as she talked on the other end of the line. "Really, no one at all…damn." He snapped, "Ok…tell Tim, it's not his fault, as soon as they send it you send it to us and we'll be ready to roll." He said. "Love you hun." He hung up and looked at the others.<p>

"How connected is this Comescu, we can't get any judge to sign off on the warrant for the mansion, not for 48 hours until a Judge Shield comes back from her vacation, she's agreed to sign it but can't get back any earlier than that." He told them.

"48 hours! My boy has to be there for 48 hours!" Sam exclaimed livid. Buddy barked as Sam shouted, he stopped and patted the dog, "It's ok, we'll bring him back, he'll be ok." He said softly stroking the dog's fur, trying to keep his rage in check.

"We use this time wisely," Gibbs said, "I'll take Renko and we'll go and drive past this mansion, see if we can get the lay of the land, Bishop, you and Nell work on a profile of this Comescu, I want all you got."

"Yes boss…" Ellie said and shot an apologetic look to DiNozzo who shrugged. When Gibbs took charge, nothing stood in his way.

"Dominic, you and Calebeck check out arsenal, I don't wanna be running out of ammunition in mid fight."

DiNozzo sighed, if it got the job done he was prepared to take the back seat, "Boss?" he asked with a small I give up glare.

"Food DiNozzo…there's a lot of us and we are all gonna be here…how did you put it once, we are going to the mattresses." Gibbs smirked and DiNozzo grinned.

"The Godfather boss, I'm touched, I'll put the sauce on." He laughed as he patted Sam on the back, "Come on I could use a hand." He said knowing that Sam needed to be doing something and he could not be in on the planning of the raid.

* * *

><p>Callen retched as he was thrown back into his cell, and automatically reached for the water he knew would be in a bowl on the floor to wash his wounds.<p>

"Callen...is that you…are you ok?" Allison asked worried."

Callen bit back a sob, as he cleaned the blood running down his body, "I'm fine," he said in a shaky voice.

Allison pushed on the door between their cells and was surprised to find it unlocked. She pushed through; ignoring the fact she was naked and grabbed the other cloth to help wash his wounds.

"What did he do to you?" she asked horrified by the state of him, he was bruised and bleeding.

"Re…Re-education, I needed it, the master said I was weak." Callen sniffed.

She pulled him into a hug, "It is gonna be ok Callen, someone will know we are here, someone will rescue us."

He pulled away from her for a second and winced. "It hurts." He whimpered.

She pulled him tight and held him, "It will be over soon won't it?" she asked not even sure her earlier statement was true. She looked in the basket beside the bowl in the dim light, and saw some antiseptic balm. She opened the tube and gently applied it on him.

"Thank you." He said looking at her.

She smiled, "We are not alone…not really, it's gonna be ok kid."

"Thank you Miss Hart." He said again.

"Ally…call me Ally."

"Cal…" he said and winced as she put more balm on him.

She helped him to the cot, grabbed the blanket off her cot and the fell asleep huddled together, for warmth, safety and for what it was worth, comfort.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cal woke up feeling warm, he was not sure for a second where he was but he felt a woman with him.

He gave a small smile and then winced as the pain ripped through him then he remembered.

He was at Yoska Comescu's house.

He knew he had been there at least a day and already much longer than the plan they had set out called for. He was worried, running the plan through with Nell when he had come back to Los Angeles he had been assured with the overwatch program there was no way they could lose him. If Yoska had taken him, again it would have taken hours for them to track him down.

Ally moved beside him, "No!" she breathed as she woke up sharply.

"Ally, its ok he's not here right now." Callen assured her.

"I…I can't…I can't do this…" she sobbed, "I wanna go home." He looked at her and she looked a lot younger than her thirty-nine years.

"I promise you won't be alone I won't let him hurt you." Callen promised.

She looked at him, his blue eyes burning brightly in the dark. She smiled, "Thank you Cal." She said feeling better…"But I kinda need to protect you, it's my fault you are in this situation, I believed his lies, I truly believed he cared about you."

Callen moved away a bit, making sure she had most of the blanket, "You told the Master where to find me?" he said incredulously.

"I asked around, Yoska is powerful, he has friends in all sorts of places, one of them told me about the office of special projects in Los Angeles and you working there."

Callen started at that OSP was supposed to be top secret. That was the reason, primarily, Tim had agreed to his posting there. A posting where if any threat from his past had come he was supposed to be safe.

"So who told you about OSP?" He asked rounding on Allison.

Her answer was interrupted by Stefan, "G, you are to service the master this afternoon, move away from the woman, I need to attach your collar."

"My collar?" Cal asked looking at the thing suspiciously.

Stefan smiled, "The master has new ones now, the leash is for show, if you leave the perimeter of the house you will be electrocuted, it has a biometric sensor. If the master dies, you will die, and you will wear it forever and forever be linked to him."

"What if I take it off?" Callen snapped for a second the agent he had been jumping to the fore.

"You will lose your hands and your head boy, there is a small explosive in the clasp and no one but the master can remove it." Stefan said as he locked the collar around Callen's neck.

Callen shot Allison a look, he knew he had lost, there was no escape for him now, "Run…try to run, find Sam Hanna…tell him I'm sorry." He said as he moved away from Stefan to grab her in a hug.

Stefan pressed a button and a surge of electricity shot through them both. As he pulled Callen away a piece of the blanket caught in the door to stop it from shutting properly.

Allison watched as they went upstairs and realized that despite her misgivings about the boy when they had first met he was giving her a chance to get away.

Grabbing a blanket and ripping a hole in it, she slipped it over her head, and snuck out through the open bars of her cell.

* * *

><p>Sam was pacing like a bear with a sore head while DiNozzo stirred a big pot of sauce, "We should be out doing something!" Sam snapped, keeping his voice low as Kensi and Deeks' daughter was asleep on the couch nearby.<p>

Tony smiled, "Sam, you have Gibbs on the case, you know how much he cares for your boy, they are kindred spirits he will move heaven and earth to bring him back.

Moreover, he was right because at that moment, sniper scope in hand Gibbs and Renko pulled up to the ridge above Yoska Comescu's palatial home.

"That the house," Renko asked squatting behind a bush to get a good view with a camera in his hand.

Gibbs nodded, "Yep," he said and used his scope to measure the distance and check the best angle out for if he could do it a clean shot on Yoska.

Both froze as Yoska appeared on the patio, Callen walking behind him attached to a leather leash, Yoska sat in the lounge chair and Callen knelt with his head bowed beside him.

Gibbs muffled a curse as he saw the newly formed welts on Callen's back and knew exactly what made them.

"Why is he just sitting there?" Renko asked amazed, "Why isn't he trying to get away, I mean the old guy's wearing nothing more than a pair of Speedo's he obviously hasn't got a gun in there?"

Gibbs shrugged, he'd wondered that as well, but still Callen sat there meek and tranquil, not moving a muscle.

Yoska clicked his fingers and Callen stood up and moved position,

Renko and Gibbs watched with a mixture of surprise and disgust as Yoska put his hand down Callen's shorts, Callen's face never changed from the blank stare he was showing, then at another command he allowed his master to pull him in for a kiss and they watched as Yoska moved Callen's head lower to service him. Gibbs looked through his sniper scope and watched for a second just to see if it were true, he saw a tear leave Callen's eyes but not a flicker on his face of any emotion at all.

As he moved the sniper scope, he noticed movement off to the side by the large hedge that surrounded the property.

"My…God?" Gibbs spluttered in surprise, "Isn't that…Allison Hart?" he asked and passed Renko the scope.

"Who?" Renko asked.

"Come on we need to pick her up." Gibbs said as he headed almost silently back to the van.

* * *

><p>Allison pushed herself through the hedge, her body despite the protection of the blanket, was cut by the small branches and thorns in the hedge.<p>

She wished she were wearing, jeans, boots…well anything other than a blanket, but it was an improvement on earlier, she only hoped she could find someone who wasn't in the pay of Yoska Comescu to help her.

She fell the last inch through the hedge and landed in a heap on the floor.

Taking a moment to steady herself she got to her feet and she ran towards the road, she had no idea where she was or where she was going all she knew is that anywhere was better than where she had been.

She panicked as the sound of a car slowed behind her, she couldn't see anywhere to hide she moved closer and closer to the edge of the road as the car slowed beside her.

She cried out in relief as the window wound down and she recognized the face.

"Gibbs….Help me!" she sobbed as she passed out.

Gibbs was out of the car in an instant and he lifted her into the back of his car, "Renko drive us to the hospital, she needs medical attention."

"What about Callen?" Renko asked worried.

"We have all the information we need for now and Allison needs help." Gibbs growled.

Renko gunned the engine and set the car on course downhill to the nearest hospital. While on the hill behind them, a faint alarm rang out in the Comescu Mansion.

* * *

><p>Yoska had just settled into a relaxing position, his slave was once again knelt beside him on the patio and he was sated and pleasantly tired, he had moved the boy off him as he felt the sun shift into the right position to warm his now re-oiled body, just as the alarms blared out.<p>

"What!" Yoska yelled annoyed as he sat up pulling on Callen's leash.

"Sir!" Stefan all but ran to Yoska's side, "The woman…Hart…she's gone!" he panted and cringed as he delivered the news.

"Have you checked the grounds?" Yoska asked.

Stefan nodded quickly, "she has taken a blanket as clothing, and there are parts of the blanket on the perimeter hedging."

Yoska looked at Callen who quickly hid a small smile hearing that she had escaped.

"This is your fault boy." He snapped, Yoska looked at Stefan, "I want all blankets and anything else removed from the boys cell, there will be no more food or water, until you tell us what you told her." He finished turning to Callen.

"I told her nothing Master." Callen said his head bowed.

"He is lying he held the woman and whispered into her ear," Stefan said.

Yoska reached over to the table that was next to his sun lounger, "You told her nothing boy?"

"G my name is G." Callen snapped, he needed to hold onto this.

Yoska hit the button and Callen screamed as he convulsed on the deck. "Your name is now boy and only boy. G. Callen and Callen Hanna are dead do you understand."

"No….I….I'm G…Callen…Hanna…" Callen stammered as the electricity shot through him.

"You are boy." Yoska said and hit the button again.

"NOOOOOO!" Callen screamed.

Yoska topped it up and reached for a small cattle prod, hitting him with that and the collar at the same time Callen screamed again.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Yoska screamed at him.

"Nooo….B….B…boy….I am boy….please Master, I am boy….boy is good….please Master save me…" Callen sobbed.

Yoska put the prod down and shot a smirk at Stefan who nodded and moved off, "Find her…kill her." Yoska said quietly.

"Boy?" Yoska put his arms out; "Come here boy and master will make the last of the pain go away." He told Callen.

Callen shuffled too scared to pull at his collar into his masters arms and sighed as the second his master held him all the pain stopped.

His breath hitched as he sobbed with the residual memories of the pain, "Th…thank you Master." He said genuinely glad the pain was gone.

Yoska stroked his back and kissed his forehead, "The Master will always make your pain go away, remember it is the outsiders that cause pain, the woman who left caused this pain, if she brings people back it will cause more pain and only Master can make the pain go, only master loves you." He took a small pill bottle from an ornate tin on the table and dropped it into a drink. "Drink this it will help with the pain."

Callen gave a small smile and looked at Yoska adoringly, "Thank you master." He said.

He drank the drink and within moments, his limbs and eyes seemed heavy. "Master?" he asked.

"It is just to help you relax," Yoska said, he clicked his fingers and two rather well built men walked into view, "Take boy and place him on my bed, I will not need to be disturbed tonight, then join the search parties for the woman."

The men nodded and lifted the boy up and took him into Yoska's private quarters.

* * *

><p>Allison woke up, listening to a steady beep and worrying it was the collar.<p>

"Cal?" she said before her eyes opened.

"Allison?" a voice came from her side.

Allison flinched, "Who…?" she blinked as her eyes adjusted, "Gibbs?"

Gibbs reached out for her hand, "Allison, what happened…?"

"Comescu, he took me…I…I failed him, didn't tell him…everything he wanted to know, I couldn't, took me a while…" she stopped as she shook for a second, "Cal…he told me…I have to find Sam…Sam Hanna, I have to tell him!" she sobbed for a second, "I can't help him, it's too late."

"We know Allison," Gibbs said, "but we are going to get him out of there." He promised.

She closed her eyes for a second in relief; if Gibbs was going to save him then he would save him.

"NO!" She shouted and sat up, "You can't save him!"

Gibbs let a dark look cross his face, "I can't save Callen?"

Allison moved her hair from her face and turned to look at him, "He will die if you take him from his master; he said to tell Sam he was sorry, but it's too late."

She lay back down totally exhausted as the nurse came in to replace her IV and top up her sedative.

"I think you should let her rest now Mr. Gibbs, I have your number and I promise I will call the moment she wakes up." She said as Gibbs stood to leave tapping a sleeping Renko on the shoulder.

"Come on Mike." He said and they walked down the corridor leaving her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't believe it when Gibbs told him what he had seen in Yoska's mansion, and that they had pulled Allison Hart, Yoska's lawyer practically naked on the side of the road and what she had said.<p>

He stood up and walked towards Gibbs, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him into a wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'LL DIE?" Sam snapped, "He's a federal agent and you just accused him of….of…with_** him**_!" he couldn't hide the tear of anger that escaped. Was it anger or was it helplessness? Sam himself didn't know.

"Sam..!" Gibbs said calmly, "Agent Hanna…calm down, I will send someone to talk to Allison tomorrow and we'll find out what she meant, I saw what I saw, I can't change that, but I can tell you if she could escape there is nothing stopping your son from doing the same thing." He said placating Sam as the man calmed down slowly.

"If there is nothing stopping him, then why is he still there?" Sam asked.

Gibbs didn't know and shook his head, "I'll send Calebeck to guard Allison and as soon as she's awake we'll get her statement,"

Sam nodded, "I'm sorry, thanks Gibbs."

Normally he would have given Sam a line about apologizing, but this was his son, and Gibbs' godson, both men knew how much there was at stake.

Sam sank down into a chair as Nell walked in, and Gibbs walked out to get Calebeck to guard M. Allison Hart for the night.

She walked up to him and put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder, "You wanna tell me about it partner?" she asked.

Sam shook his head, but filled her in on what he knew so far anyway.

* * *

><p>Ray Calebeck grinned as he finally ditched the team and headed in the direction of the hospital. He pulled over on his way to make a phone call.<p>

"Sir, it's me, I know where Ms Hart is…what do you want me to do with her?" he asked awaiting instructions.

He smiled as he listened to the voice on the other end, "So…I take it you'll give me my money in the usual way?"

He grinned more as this was confirmed, "Thank you sir, as always a pleasure doing business with you."

He carried on towards the hospital, parked up and checked his gun, taking a silencer out of his go bag which he hadn't removed from his car.

He walked up to the room that Gibbs had told him she was in and he opened the door slowly to see her asleep on the bed.

He smiled as he sat down, she had always been the most beautiful when she was asleep. He leant over and kissed her slowly on the forehead.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked as someone stood over her, she smiled and then her smile faltered.

"Ray?"

"Comescu says you're fired, I did love you Allison, but I am going to miss you." He said and before she could scream he raised his gun and fired, shooting her squarely between the eyes.

He turned and walked out of the room, a nurse was heading to her room and he intercepted her, "Allison is sleeping she asked not to be disturbed for a few hours, I'm off to get a coffee, would you like to join me?"

The nurse nodded, it was time for her break after all and she turned to follow, not only Allison's killer but the man who would turn out to be her killer as well, to her doom.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

An hour later Ray sauntered up the hallway towards Allison Harts room, he showed his badge at the nurses desk, "I'm here to see M. Allison Hart." He told the woman on duty.

"She's been asleep since she was…?" The nurse stopped looking at her record.

"What's wrong?" Ray Calebeck asked with false worry in his voice.

"There are no notes on Ms Hart's file; she should have been checked an hour ago." The nurse said with annoyance, "Would you mind giving me a moment to do Ms Harts stats and then I'll let you in to see her." The nurse grabbed a clipboard, walked into Allison's room, and gave a huge scream.

Stifling a small smirk and running in after her Ray pulled his issued gun, "What's wrong?" he asked, he saw Allison on the bed a bullet neatly in her forehead and pulled out his phone and called DiNozzo.

"Boss, I just got to the hospital, traffic was murder; someone's been here first and Ms Hart is dead, the nurse is calling LAPD seeing as she wasn't a marine or navy."

"Ok…ok will do boss." He said, he moved the nurse that had found her out of the room and closed the door, "LAPD are on their way ma'am, this is now a crime scene you will have to stay out of here until it is processed." He said.

She nodded and moved away, He stood guard waiting for LAPD to get there as he heard the Nurse asking for Janey, the Nurse that was supposed to have taken Allison Hart's vitals earlier.

He allowed himself a small smile, he was good, very good and not leaving evidence and he doubted anyone would find the body of Nurse Janey for at least a month or so.

* * *

><p>Callen woke up on a soft bed a warm arm over him and for a moment, he felt safe.<p>

Then he opened his eyes, it had not been a dream. His hand reached up and grazed the collar at his neck and his muscles ached from the re-education the master had given him earlier, but he knew now, until…if he was rescued he could be Callen again, right now he was boy and his master was breathing so that meant he could. His heart broke as he realized that he had been here for three days, surely they would have come for him by now…unless Sam was glad to have him out of his hair, maybe the master had been telling the truth, maybe they knew where he was but had decided that he wasn't worth the effort. He was sure at one point he had seen Gibbs…and maybe someone else on the rise above the house watching him and they had just left. Maybe Sam wanted to be sure he was here.

He took a deep breath and held in a sob, he was not weak and he would not cry.

"It is alright my boy, I know you need to grieve, you have suffered greatly, being promised things that would never be, and your disappointment must be great." Yoska said as he stroked Callen's arm comfortingly.

Callen leant into his master's embrace and sobbed, Yoska had not promised him freedom, or a life of his own, he had not promised him anything except love and comfort, he had not lied to him, he had told him the collar was going to hurt and it had. Try as he might Callen felt himself falling for his master's words and comfort. He felt himself falling back into the old patterns he knew from childhood.

Yoska smiled behind his boy, as he felt him relax and accept his comfort, he knew that at that point he had won.

* * *

><p>Sam jumped up as Ellie walked into the main room with, finally, a signed warrant to search the Comescu home.<p>

He looked it over and nearly snarled at her, "What do you mean, we can't forcibly remove Callen Hanna from the premises?" he snapped reading the paper.

"Apparently someone warned the Comescu's we were here and planning to do this, Comescu's lawyer contacted the judge with a restraining order, you, Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo are allowed to search the premises for illegal weaponry and signs of anyone being held against their will. However, if Callen Hanna aka G. Callen is on the premises and he does not want to leave you cannot force him or arrest him unless you actually see him breaking the law… I'm sorry it was the best we could get." She said.

"Thanks." Sam sighed, "I'll take it." He said and turned to Gibbs and DiNozzo. "So when do we go?"

"After coffee." Gibbs said and headed for the kitchen, "Food first, you'll be in a better frame of mind." He added to Sam.

Sam grinned, "Yeah coz when I put a bullet in that asshole I wanna be well fed.

They sat at the table, Gibbs looking over the paper again, DiNozzo sighed, "There is no loophole boss, if there had been Ellie would have found it, linked it to a tootsie roll and exploited it."

Gibbs gave a small laugh as Deeks looked at them, as he was halfway out the door with a coffee cup, "What?" he asked.

DiNozzo looked up surprised, "Bishop has a food association memory."

Deeks gave a shrug, "Like Kensi, doughnuts and Twinkies, I get it, way to go bishop." He grinned and went to take his wife a coffee before she killed him.

"So what's the verdict on Hart?" Nell asked as she joined them at the table.

"Ray says LAPD are going to look at it but it looks like a nurse was in the pay of the Comescu's and she shot Hart and ran." DiNozzo said.

"That the warrant? When are we going?" she asked picking it up.

"We're not…DiNozzo, Gibbs and I are." Sam said watching her face.

Nell looked up in shock, "No…I…what?!"

She looked at the paper, "How did the judge know exactly who to put on the order?" she asked.

"I don't know, I didn't mention names just that the D.C. MCRT needed a warrant, I don't think Director McGee used name either?" Bishop said.

"So Comescu's lawyer told them our names, question is how did he or she know them?" Nell asked her mind whirring.

They all looked at each other, "I don't know…Nell, you get on that this morning, and I'm going to get my boy back." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Yoska stood up and turned his hand out to Callen, "Boy, I am going to shower, join me." He ordered.<p>

Callen hurriedly got up and joined his master in the shower, relishing the warm water that flowed over his skin.

He was surprised that his master didn't take him in the shower instead, for the first time he washed his hair and body and turned Callen to do the same to him.

"I care about you…you belong to me don't forget that." He said working Callen in the shower.

"I…I belong to you master…" Callen panted as he reached his peak with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, you are mine and only mine,"

"Only yours," Callen repeated as he leant against the cool tile and waited as Yoska washed him off.

Yoska stepped out of the shower handing Callen a soft white towel. "We need to get ready I hear we will be having guests today."

"Yes Master." Callen replied, he reached for the thin cotton shorts he had worn the past few days.

"No…not today, we need to make an impression today." Yoska ordered and handed him a pair of Cotton slacks and a light aqua blue silk shirt that was only buttoned near the navel.

"I need you to understand now boy, whatever these men say they are liars, you want to stay with me don't you boy?"

For a second Callen wanted to say no, but Yoska gave him a drink and made him drink it up, again Callen felt slightly light headed and compliant. "You want to stay with me?" Yoska asked again.

Callen dropped to his knees and nodded, "Yes master this boy wants to stay."

Yoska smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

Callen nodded, "I am a good boy." He said rubbing his arms in comfort.

"Come, I expect our guests will be here shortly. I want you with me." Yoska got up and walked to a lavish reception room.

He sat in an overstuffed armchair and pointed to the cushion, "sit." He ordered, "Unless I give you permission you are not to talk to our guests or look at them understand?"

"Yes Master, boy understands." Callen said eager to please.

Yoska smiled. "Also remember, if I die you die, If you leave the premises with me you die, if you go more than one room from me without permission you die."

"Yes Master." Callen bowed his head and sat.

Two cars pulled up in the driveway and Yoska watched as the men got out on a close circuit monitor, "They are here, remember what I talked about, you will not disappoint me now will you," he said showing Callen the remote to the collar in his pocket.

"No Master, Boy will not disappoint you…Never disappoint you…" Callen looked up pleading at his master.

Yoska could not help himself and as he heard Stefan open the door, he pulled Callen up for a kiss, "You are my boy."

"Your boy," Callen whispered with a smile as he sank back onto the cushion the drug in his system kicking in full force.

Gibbs, Sam and Tony were surprised when a man opened the door to the large home and stood waiting for them to get out of the car.

"NCIS." Sam said, "We have a warrant to search the premises."

Stefan smiled, "Of course, the master is expecting you, do you care for a beverage?" he asked politely.

"No." Gibbs snapped.

"Then please, follow me the Master is in the reception room." Stefan said.

He knocked on the door and opened it as Yoska called for him to enter.

"Sir, the gentlemen from NCIS are here to see you."

"Thank you Stefan, please…show them in."

* * *

><p>Yoska stood as they entered but Callen kept his eyes to the floor.<p>

"Come in gentlemen, please be seated." He said waving his hands in the direction of the couch.

"Callen?" Sam said as he saw his son.

Callen flinched but did not move.

He heart leapt with hope when it heard Sam's voice but all the things Yoska said piled in his mind, he could do nothing and he knew it.

"Boy you may look up." Yoska said.

Callen raised his head and with sad eyes looked around at the three men.

"As you can see he has not been harmed." Yoska said sitting down and putting his hand on Callen's head, Callen leant into the touch nuzzling Yoska's hand.

Sam drew his weapon, "Let my boy go you son of a bitch!" he snarled.

Callen jumped up and stood in front of Yoska, "No…" he said spreading his arms to ensure that Sam didn't shoot him, "Don't kill him."

Yoska put a hand on Callen's shoulder, "It's ok boy, Sam is just upset, he doesn't mean to kill me."

"You are an escaped fugitive from jail, I am within my rights to shoot you." Sam snarled.

Callen sniffed as tears came to his eyes.

"I am on Romanian soil here, did you not check this mansion belongs to the Romanian consulate, which is why my lawyer allowed you three to enter, you cannot forcibly take me from here."

"No but we can take Callen," Tony bluffed.

"Boy is an adult, both here on Romanian soil, which I will add is the country of his birth, he was forced to become a US citizen, but he may stay or leave as he wishes at anytime." Yoska said.

"HIS NAME IS CALLEN HANNA." Sam shouted.

Callen leant on the ground and covered his head with his arms. "No….NO I am boy, boy is good…please don't make me leave…Master…" he turned his eyes on Yoska pleading. He knew if Yoska insisted he go with them, he would be dead before he left the grounds.

"I cannot stop them boy, not if they wish to take you."

Callen backed away from the men, "No…no I don't want to…I can't leave…" he shook his head and backed up to the wall.

Yoska looked out of the window and smiled on time the LAPD had turned up.

"Cal, you are coming home, it will be ok."

Sam grabbed Callen by the hand, yes, the boy was brainwashed now but he would be ok after a few weeks and he would have his son back.

Yoska stood back his arms in the universal gesture of surrender.

Callen stared in horror as he realized that he was letting him go.

He threw himself at Yoska's feet, "No Master please, don't let them take me!" he pleaded.

Sam grabbed Callen and walked him out of the house as the LAPD got out of their cars.

"HELP ME!" Callen screamed.

Sam looked at him confused, "Cal, we're going home, it will be ok." He said softly.

Callen stared terrified at the gate.

"No…NO NO, You can't make me go….I don't want to go, I've done nothing wrong…please don't take me."

"Sir…let the boy go." The LAPD officer said drawing his gun.

"It's ok, we are NCIS this boy is a material witness in the murder of Allison Hart." Gibbs said.

Callen dropped to the ground, "She's dead?" he breathed in shock.

Sam crouched down to him, "Yeah Comescu had her killed."

Callen shook his head, "He didn't he couldn't have he was with me all the time."

The LAPD officer turned to Callen, "Sir, you will need to go down to the station and give us a statement."

Callen shook his head, again glancing at the gate that would kill him if he crossed it.

"NO…No I can't…I am a Romanian citizen on Romani soil, you cannot force me to go." He said standing up and backing to the house.

"No you're not, you are a naturalized US citizen, I was there when you renounced your Romanian nationality." Sam said.

"No…No…I take it back I was a kid, I didn't understand…you can't make me."

"Sir please calm down and we can go down to the station to discuss it." The officer said not liking what was happening here. "Sirs' I need to see your identification again and do you have a warrant?" he asked.

Gibbs and DiNozzo handed the officer their badges and Gibbs took Sam's off him as he handed it over, Callen still struggling.

Callen tried to pull away.

"STOP IT," Sam snapped.

Years of being Sam's son instantly stopped Callen from wriggling, but he inched back towards the house and away from the gate.

Yoska watched the situation unfold and decided to play his trump card and claim back his boy.

He walked out and called Callen.

"Boy!" He called, "Did you tell them that you wanted to stay and you were Romani?" he asked.

"I tried…they are making me leave sir, please…Master…stop them!" Callen pleaded.

Yoska reached inside his suit for the restraining order that was his trump card. However, one of the LAPD officers panicked and shot him in the chest.

Callen screamed and wrenched himself out of Sam's grip and ran to his master, putting his hands over the hole.

"Master please…Please don't die on me…don't die!" he begged.

"Call 911!" Tony shouted at the officer as he turned to help Callen stem the blood flow.

"If I die you die…if they take me away from you, you die. They did this to you boy, they killed you." Yoska breathed as Callen cried.

Sam tried pulling him away and Callen pulled back determined to save both his and his masters life.

"Let him die!" Sam snapped.

"No…If he dies I die!" Callen said desperately stemming the blood flow, "I can't live without him."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N... This author does IN NO WAY support the homophobic language used in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"Let him die." Sam growled annoyed.

Callen looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "I don't want to die dad…please don't let him die…help me…" he begged as he tried desperately to staunch the blood flow.

"You won't die if he does Cal…he's brainwashed you." Sam said trying to pull him away as the paramedics turned up.

"No you don't understand…" he realized he was still wearing a bandana around his neck, he reached up and pulled it away showing Sam, he turned his head, not moving his hands at all, "It's bio-metric and wired dad. If he dies I die, if he leaves here I die, if I leave here I die….Dad….please…I don't want to die." Callen could not stop the tear that escaped him.

Sam stared at the collar around his son's neck in horror as what he was told sank in.

Callen moved as the paramedics started working on him.

Sam pulled his son into a hug for a second and Callen tensed and pushed away looking over at Yoska.

"If it blows I…I don't want you hurt." Callen said.

"Gibbs!" Sam yelled.

Running past the paramedics Gibbs came over, "I need the bomb squad…the collar is wired to explode." He explained. Gibbs gave a curt nod and motioned to DiNozzo to come over.

He met him and told him what Sam had said, Sam in the meantime had gone over to the paramedics, "I need a scalpel." He said

"I can give you one sir, but we have to get this man to a hospital." The paramedic said as they put Yoska on a gurney,

"No." Sam snapped, "See that kid over there." He said pointing to Callen. "If that man leaves here he dies, if he leaves with him, he'll die…until I get that collar safely removed from around his neck he isn't going anywhere, and he doesn't die…as soon as that collar is off I don't give a damn what you do to him."

The paramedic paled at the operation managers' tone, and nodded. "We'll keep him alive." He promised.

Sam took the scalpel and turned back to Callen.

Callen's eyes widened at the instrument, "I…no, I…Dad…no…it will blow…" he said shaking his head and backing away.

"Cal…" Sam stopped knowing he was scaring his son, "I love you…you do know that don't you."

Callen nodded and gulped, "I love you too dad, thank you for everything…you saved me."

"Oh no…this isn't the end, you will _**not**_ die." Sam said noticing Gibbs' nod of approval, "I can disarm this, I have been trained I was a seal before I joined NCIS and married your sister. You think I'd ever let her down or let you die?"

Callen shook his head and took one-step closer.

"Hetty, Amy and your parents are all watching over you and none of them want you to die, I won't let you die, trust me son." Sam said.

Callen's eyes were glassy, as were two of the LAPD cops who were close enough to hear what the Hulk of an operations manager was saying to this kid, his son.

Callen gulped again, "Ok…dad…but if you think it's gonna blow…run…please…I don't want you to die."

Yoska looked up having regained consciousness again, "You will kill him, he will die and take his place with me in hell!" he yelled.

Callen flinched but Gibbs placed his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Trust your dad." Gibbs said simply. Not moving his eyes from Callens' as Sam did his work.

* * *

><p>Neither man moved a muscle, not while the scene around them changed, the paramedics working on Yoska who had passed out again, and the bomb squad turning up. Some after instructions from DiNozzo took off and searched the perimeter for explosives, which they proceeded to find transmitters every few feet, which they assumed (Correctly), was wired to the collar around the terrified young man's neck, which had not moved while the ex-seal worked on him.<p>

It seemed to Callen like hours, his eyes flicking every few minutes to his master on the gurney checking he was still alive. He felt his body start to shake, the firm, but gentle hand of Gibbs steadying him as Sam worked behind him on the collar. His brain registered Stefan's frustrated screaming as he was put in the back of an LAPD squad car after guns and drugs were found in the basement of the house.

Suddenly there was a clatter and Callen jumped.

"It's off son…you're free." Sam said as he moved his son away from the dreaded device and off to safety as the bomb squad moved in.

"Free?" Callen blinked in confusion, his hands wanting to touch where the collar had been but his fear was too much for his hands to complete the task.

"The collar is gone." Gibbs reinforced.

"So…not linked to… its gone?" Callen asked again.

"Yes son, it's….Callen?" Sam broke off as Callen turned and walked over to his Master.

"How is he?" He asked the paramedic, leaving Gibbs, DiNozzo and Sam looking stunned.

"He'll be fine, it was a flesh wound and he's lost a lot of blood, but it is replaceable and he will live." The Paramedic said as he got Yoska moved ready to put him in the ambulance.

"Can I have a moment?" Callen asked.

The Paramedic nodded and went to clean up their gear.

He leant over Yoska, ignoring the others, as his master woke up.

"No Collar?" Yoska croaked.

Callen smiled, "I never needed a collar, while you live I will always belong to you, you know that don't you?" He said.

Sam looked horrified at Callen's words but Yoska looked delighted.

"I know you will always be mine." He pulled Callen down for a kiss, "You will always be mine boy," he affirmed.

Callen nodded, "Boy will always be yours." He agreed stroking a comforting hand down the older man's face.

He turned away with a small smirk and walked towards Sam, he hugged his father, "I'm sorry dad I need to do this."

Sam slumped as Callen turned away again and walked back to Yoska.

"But Master." Callen said a bit louder, "It's time for boy to die."

"NO!" Sam screamed as Callen produced a gun. Sam felt in horror and his own hip holster that was now empty.

His son was going to kill himself with his gun!

Callen held the gun, just how he had been trained and shot a surprised Yoska right between the eyes.

Callen dropped the gun and sank to his knees hands raised while the LAPD moved in to cuff him.

Within seconds the collar that was in a fireproof box exploded.

* * *

><p>He turned and looked at his father, "Now I'm free." He said as the last of Yoska's lifeblood bled out over the gurney spilling in small rivers onto the floor.<p>

Callen meekly did as the LAPD officers directed, he knew he had just thrown away his career, he had shot an unarmed and injured man in front of the LAPD and federal agents.

However, at that moment he felt awesome. For the first time in his life, he was totally free of the threat of a Comescu. He sat in the back of the police car and cried in happiness.

Sam watched his son sobbing in the back of the car and staring at the dead body of Yoska Comescu and he got mad.

"I can't believe it Gibbs, even dead he's still hurting my boy, and he's lost everything because of that man." Sam sighed as he watched Callen being taken away.

DiNozzo turned back to them his phone to his ear, "Thanks Tim…I owe you." He said as he hung up.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

Tony smiled, "I filled Tim in on the situation, he's getting our lawyers on it, his job is safe, he will fight in Callen's corner with SECNAV if needed, and NCIS will post his bail."

Sam looked relieved, "Thank you, he shouldn't be in jail any longer than needed, He's been a prisoner long enough." Sam said.

He called Nell to fill in the rest of them on what had happened, get Deeks to go to the police precinct to watch over Callen and then he watched as DiNozzo and Gibbs organized the crime scene, before they headed to the precinct to find Callen.

* * *

><p>Callen was taken from the squad car and down to processing; he never made eye contact nor said a word.<p>

He could not help it, his mind had gone into shock, he had killed his master, he had not died, but he was back in chains, it was, he knew the handcuffs that had made him retreat into his mind.

"Sit there." The officer said as he helped the younger man sit down.

"What ya got there?" an older officer said as he looked at the blank face of the man on the bench.

"Been told he was a federal agent, G. Callen according to his credentials," he handed the badge Sam had passed to him over the desk.

"He say what the G stands for?" the older cop asked looking down at the paperwork and starting to fill it in.

The other cop shook his head, "He hasn't said a word Pete, not since we stuck him in the cruiser."

"What's he in for?" Pete asked.

"Murder," The cop said.

"You sure, it says he's a fed?" Pete asked looking up at the thin young man. "Doesn't look like he's capable of it."

"I'm a witness, me and Jake over there, and half a dozen feds. Walked up to a guy bleeding on a gurney, kissed him and then shot him in the head."

Pete shuddered, "Eww…fag?"

Stan shook his head, "I don't know…it's strange…something is different…I…"

"They are all strange aren't they?" Pete said looking over at him, his attitude different now, "Kid…what's your name."

G did not look up he stared at the floor.

Stan walked over and touched him on the shoulder and Callen dropped to his knees, "Boy is sorry." He said instinctively without thinking.

"Hey, kid it's ok, we just want your name."

"Boy….no…not anymore, G my name is G…Callen…Hanna…Callen Hanna…I think?"

Stan did feel for the kid having watched all he had been through, "Sit down kid, don't worry about it."

He helped G back onto the bench.

"I think he needs a doctor, he's definitely in shock." Stan said to Pete.

Pete looked over at him, "Just sign him over I'll get the doc to look at him." He said as Stan signed the card, took one last look at G and walked out.

"Eventually…" he finished as Stan left. He looked at Callen on the bench, "Ya know guys like you caused my son to kill himself." Pete snarled, "And you're a murderer too, ya ain't getting any special favors from me." He said as he walked over to Callen. "Up." He ordered.

Without making eye contact, Callen stood and walked where he was directed, Pete knew he was right about the kid being ashamed, he was not like the other prisoners he had dealt with that day, he did not answer back, and he was not making eye contact.

"Get in there, I'll send the doctor down eventually for you." He snapped, he undid the handcuffs and slammed the cell door shut.

Callen immediately sank to his knees in the corner his head bowed waiting.

Pete looked through the bars, "Praying ain't gonna help ya kid, you had cops as witnesses, and you are going down for this." He said and turned missing the tear Callen allowed to fall before completely closing down.

* * *

><p>Deeks kissed Kensi goodbye and with a small pat on his son's head, he headed immediately to the precinct to find his old boss Lt. Bates.<p>

He passed the groups of cops, those who knew who he was eyed him with suspicion.

Climbing the stairs he stopped for a second before he knocked on Bates' office door.

"Come in!" Bates called from the other side.

"Hey!" Deeks said as he poked his head around the door.

Bates smiled, "Deeks, you finally come to your senses and quit NCIS to come back to us?" he asked hopefully.

Deeks shook his head, "Nope the wife'd kill me." He admitted. "She's pregnant again." He told his friend.

"Another one what is this, number four?" He grinned.

Deeks shook his head, "Three, we had one of each trying for an alien now." He joked.

Bates laughed, "I've missed your sense of humor Marty." He admitted, "So what's brought you back to us…crossed case?" he asked.

Deeks stopped smiling and sank into the chair next to Bates' desk, "No…I wish, this is more…messy." He admitted.

He sat for a moment and took the coffee that Bates offered him. Then he outlined all that had happened with Callen and Yoska Comescu.

Bates listened dispassionately, "Ok so we know he's guilty of murder, but from what you've told me, he needs some serious help…poor kid." Bates took a moment, "But he is a federal Agent?" he asked.

"Yeah a new probie on my team, been on there for six months, he's also our operation managers adopted son."

"Hanna's kid?" Bates was amazed, he knew Hanna had replaced Hetty when she left and was just as formidable but didn't know he'd had a kid.

"Long story." Deeks sighed, "But he's been through so much, Comescu had a bio-metric bomb around the kids neck, kept him as a slave from birth till we found him at 13."

"Hell…" Bates swore. "And he's in our interrogation room right?" he asked.

"I should think so, you don't tend to put traumatized people straight in a cell do you?" Deeks asked.

"No…he should be in a holding room waiting for a doctor to sign him off as mentally fit for a cell. Let's go and see him."

* * *

><p>The two men left and walked downstairs to holding.<p>

"Pete!" Bates called over to the older cop.

Pete looked up and grinned, "Bates…long time no see, you come down to promote me?" he joked knowing he was two weeks off retirement.

Bates shook his head, "You're too well known for undercover Pete and your wife'd kill me if you got shot just before your pension comes due."

Pete laughed, "Ok ok…so what do I owe the pleasure."

"We're looking for someone brought in earlier this morning, kid about 26…Callen…"

"Oh the fag." Pete said and Deeks glared at him.

"What'd you say?"

Pete shrugged, "Ain't my problem, kid wouldn't even tell us his name, got three for him. Only seems to answer to boy though, a bit touched I think."

"What did the doctor say?" Bates asked.

"Not called him yet, I've been busy." Pete admitted.

"So he's in a holding room?" Deeks asked a knot of worry forming in his gut.

"Na…wasn't co-operating so we shoved him in a cell." Pete said.

"Dammit!" Deeks exploded. "He's been in there too long, let me see him now!"

"Who the hell are you?" Pete asked.

"He's with me…" Bates snarled, "Take us to him and call a doctor now!" he ordered.

Pete grabbed the keys and silently sent up a prayer that the kid was ok, honestly he had not even bothered to check on him since he had shut the door, after all he was alone, no one to bother him so he couldn't see the problem.

They walked around the corner and Deeks dashed ahead as he caught sight of Callen.

"Get that door open now."

Callen was curled in a fetal ball wedged under the bench.

"Cal…Callen…?" Deeks said as he squatted nearby. "its Deeks…your ok now…The doctor's on his way to see you…you're going to be ok…"

"Gonna die…cop said…I was free…Deeks I was finally free…dad's gonna hate me. Master was right, I'm gonna go to hell…"

Callen was shaking now, "Master este corect eu nu va fi niciodata liber ... eu ar trebui să fi murit cu el ... eu ar trebui să moară." [Master is right I will never be free...I should have died with him...I should die] He rambled repeatedly as he started to rock.

"What's he saying?" Bates asked.

Deeks shrugged "I don't know but I don't like it, where is that doctor?" he asked looking beyond Bates down the corridor.

Bates looked at Pete, "I called him ok…he's coming…I didn't know…" the old cop said trying to cover himself.

Deeks moved to pull Callen into his arms, "It's gonna be ok Cal, you're safe now…it's ok…" he said this quickly turned from a mantra into a full on prayer as he prayed that Callen would be all right.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Deeks sat there rocking Callen slowly and telling him calmly that it would be ok over and over again.

Pete looked at Bates, "He one of them fags too, that his boyfriend?" he asked.

Bates grabbed Pete by the lapels and shoved him out of the door of the cell and across the hallway to the wall.

"Is that why you didn't get him a doctor Pete…you homophobic?" Bates snarled.

Pete put his hands up, "He's just like my boy…one of them!" he spat.

"You know nothing about what this man has been through," Bates dropped him and wiped his hands on his trousers, "Take off Pete, you're on suspension."

"I got two weeks till retirement…you can't do this to me!" Pete snapped.

"Oh I can and I just did, report to your watch commander and get him to come down here. I don't wanna see your face again; if I do you can kiss your pension goodbye."

"You don't have the clout to do that Bates." Pete growled.

Bates smiled, "Maybe not, but the Director of NCIS in Washington, Director McGee and the secretary of the Navy does."

Pete stormed off grumbling as the Doctor turned up.

"Doctor Dansk, hi…" Bates said walking up to him.

He smiled, "Lt. Bates, it's been a while, one of yours in there?" he asked.

Bates shook his head, "Nope, but he's with an old friend of yours." He admitted.

They walked down the hallway and could hear Deeks' voice still talking softly to Callen.

"Deeks?" The doctor asked.

Bates shook his head, "Nope not this time, this one is an NCIS Federal Agent, but he's…well…Here's the thing." Bates stopped and filled him in on what Deeks had told him earlier.

"Poor kid." Dr Dansk said feeling all of his sixty-three years at that point. He walked forward and opened the door slowly noting how the younger man tensed up when he entered.

"My name is Dr. Dansk; I'm here to help you." He said putting his bag down and crouching so he was at eye level with Callen. "I am told your name is Callen Hanna?" he asked.

Callen slowly looked up at him. "Callen…Hanna? Yes…boy is dead…I'm Callen…" He smiled and a tear fell down his cheek.

"It's ok Callen," The doctor said, "Can you come and sit on the bench?"

Callen looked at Deeks and noticed he had his team leader by the t-shirt his hands locked and he really didn't want to let go.

He uncurled his hands slowly keeping the old man in sight at all times.

He stood still shaking, he didn't know why he was shaking he trembled as he took a step towards the bench and Deeks wrapped an arm around his waist, "You'll be ok Cal, I got ya."

Callen smiled at Deeks, "I will be won't I…I mean…?" he didn't finish that statement, he knew what was rattling around in his head right now, he knew he was away from Yoska, He knew…at least he thought he knew that Yoska was dead, although he had dreamt that so many times in his life he wasn't sure. His arms ached, in fact he ached all over…"I need my drink…" he whispered afraid to ask for anything.

"I can get you a drink," Bates said hearing him, "What do you want?"

Callen shrugged, "I don't know…the master gave me a drink, it made the pain go away…I…he...he made the pain go away…"

Callen's emotions were all in a jumble, he was hurting and the master wasn't here to stop it and that was his fault. He collapsed onto the bench, Deeks' arms stopping him from falling onto the floor.

"I think maybe you were given some kind of drug, I will need to take some blood from you to see if there is any trace left in your system and I have a painkiller that might help I just need to know where you hurt?"

Callen looked at him, "My…My back hurts a bit sir…and…my back." He said stopping at what he wanted to say looking at Deeks worried.

"Callen, do you want me and Bates to go outside so you can talk to the doctor alone?" Deeks asked.

Callen looked up at him with apprehension in his eyes, "You will come back won't you?" he asked with a small hopeful smile.

Deeks grinned back, "We'll be right outside the door there, yell if you need me and I'll be in, in a flash."

Callen nodded, and watched as Bates and Deeks left, and then turned to the doctor and started to lift his shirt.

* * *

><p>The doctor paled as he saw the state of Callen's back.<p>

"What happened?" he asked in shock.

Callen shrugged, "Boy was bad, he said no when the master wanted him, but its ok really, he learned and he's dead now." He said dispassionately.

"The man who did this?" The doctor asked and he really hoped it was the case as he took the first aid kit out of his bag.

Callen gave a small laugh, "And boy too…" he focused on the wall as the doctor applied gauze pads to the wounds.

"We need to get you to hospital and get it treated." He said and stood up.

Callen pulled his shirt down and blinked, "Get what treated?" he asked.

"The wounds on your back…and …below." Despite them not being mentioned he had noticed the tearing and bruising that was on the young man's body.

"Ok…" Callen replied nonplused and sat down on the bench. "When's my dad coming?" he asked.

"Your…dad? Er…I don't know let me go and ask the officers."

Callen blinked, "Officers, am I in trouble?" he asked worried.

The doctor smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing, you stay there. For a second Mr. Hanna."

"Cal." He grinned, "Ok Doc." He pulled one leg up and started whistling.

The doctor walked out of the room and over to where Deeks and Bates were standing.

"I need to get him to a hospital; he needs to be seen by specialists." He said concerned.

"What's wrong, what did that…" Deeks snarled but the Doctor cut him off.

"You misunderstand me, he does have wounds that are serious and need immediate treatment but the thing that worries me most is the disassociation he is suffering from right now, he seems to be jumping from one emotion to another, he at one point had no idea what had happened to his back."

Deeks looked down as his phone beeped. He opened the message and grinned, "Sam just texted he's on his way, and NCIS Internal Affairs has judged the killing good. He's got the paperwork to have Callen released…listen doc, he really needs to be with his family, can you treat him at home, we have a psychologist on staff, he can come in and treat Cal, if that's ok with you."

"I would rather he were in a controlled environment, however if I can come and see…that is if his family will allow, if it is suitable I will sign the consent form."

Deeks grinned. He walked into the holding room, over to Callen who was sitting on the bench and handed him two painkillers.

"Uncle Marty…Is dad with you, can I go home now?" Callen asked.

For a second Deeks faltered, this was not the Callen he'd left behind only a few minutes earlier. "Yeah, your dad is on the way, then a quick stop at the hospital for some things and home yeah?"

Callen grinned, "Cool I want to take A out for a walk."

"A?" Deeks said and remembered "Oh A, yeah he's missed you. Now take the medicine before your dad gets here ok?"

Callen smiled, "Ok uncle Marty."

* * *

><p>Deeks closed the door up and walked over to the two men, "Hell, you weren't kidding. Callen hasn't called the dog A. since he was about 13 or 14. What the hell caused this?" Deeks asked.<p>

"I am assuming it is trauma related Callen has gone back in his time to when he felt the safest; I wonder what happened about that age for him to pick it. However, I do not believe it is amnesia, he seems to flit between this and now."

"That was when Sam first adopted him and got him the puppy, he was G. Callen and his English wasn't so good so he called the dog A. Buddy. He was happiest then, I am worried though, because he will have to find out about his grandmothers death again, if he's as fragile as you say he is that isn't going to be good for him."

"Gentlemen, we are getting ahead of ourselves. Let us just follow Mr. Hanna's lead and see what happens, and deal with each hurdle as we arrive at it." Dr. Dansk said.

He went to pick up his bag as the doors opened and Sam, Gibbs and Nell walked in.

"Hey guys, I got the text from DiNozzo, Director McGee cleared Callen."

"Great, where is he?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Hanna…" Bates started, "There was an incident which we need to make you aware of."

Sam looked down at Bates like he was about to crush him and then Bate knew that Hetty Lange had indeed picked a worthy successor.

"What…Happened?" he growled.

Bates filled him in on the negligence, Pete had shown when Callen was first brought in and the action being taken against him now, Sam fidgeted balling his fist as he was told and Nell put a hand on her partners shoulder.

Then the doctor told him about Callen's injuries, and his peculiar reaction afterwards.

Sam stood up, "Where is my son, we're going home."

Deeks led him down to the holding room they had moved him too and opened the door.

"DAD!" Callen grinned, "I missed you…where am I, no one will tell me?"

Sam walked across the room and mindful of his son's injuries he gathered him in his arms, "It doesn't matter son, you're safe and we are going home and no one is ever gonna hurt you again." He promised.

"They can't, I'm with you."

Sam turned him and they walked out of the door.

Callen looked at the men and the policemen outside. He stopped and looked over at his dad. "Did I do something wrong? They aren't gonna take me away from you are they dad?"

Sam shook his head, "No son, no one is ever gonna take you again." He reiterated.

Nell looked up at them, "Callen…hey are you ok?" she asked as she came over and kissed him on the cheek.

Callen blushed and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "Nell….yuk!"

Nell shot Sam a look of amusement, "Ok Callen, let's take you home."

Callen nodded as he looked around, "where's grandma?" he asked not seeing her, "Is she mad at me?"

Nell shook her head. "No Cal, she's not mad…but she can't be here right now." She said sadly.

"Ok…can we see her later?" he asked.

"Maybe, let's just get to the hospital, the doctor is coming back with us but we need to pick up a few things." She said her hand on his shoulder instantly calming him.

"Ok…I'm tired," he yawned.

Nell took him out to the car as Sam and Deeks followed.

* * *

><p>"Are we still at the safe house?" Deeks asked.<p>

Sam shook his head, "Kensi and the kids went home earlier, Gibbs and the D.C team are staying there until the report comes in on Allison Hart's murder, I'm taking Callen back to my house, we dropped buddy off there earlier and I took some of his stuff back there from his apartment, I was hoping he'd stay with me for a few days, and right now he really can't stay anywhere else."

"What are you gonna do when Hetty doesn't turn up?" Deeks asked mindful to keep his voice low.

"I wanna see what the doc says about that drug that's in his system, but I called Nate, he's on his way to my house to meet with Callen, I want him around when I tell him."

"I hope this isn't permanent Sam, Callen is a hell of an agent and I need him back on my team." Deeks said.

Sam smiled, "Thanks man, I appreciate that, I'll let you know how it goes with the doc, maybe you could pick Nate up from the airport tomorrow?" he asked.

Deeks smiled, "Sure, I'll take the kids with me, they love Uncle Nate and Kensi can put her feet up."

Sam smiled, "You spoil her." He laughed.

"She's having my baby, I'm always gonna spoil her." Deeks said, "Besides I remember a certain senior agent once telling me that if I didn't treat Kensi like a princess he'd break me in two."

Sam laughed, "I did, didn't I."

Deeks nodded and patted Sam on the back as he headed for his car.

Sam caught up with the others and Callen was sat in the back hugging buddy.

"Cal, have you put your safety belt on yet?" he asked as he climbed in next to the doctor.

Nell looked over, "It's on and buddy has his harness on we are all ready to go back here."

Sam turned on the engine, "Ok then let's head home." He said.

After swinging past the hospital, they continued on their way home, Sam hoping that for tonight at least his son would get a good night sleep and they could deal with, whatever this was tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Callen looked at the house as he pulled up.

Little things were not sitting right with him and he knew it, but his mind refused to go there, so he was dismissing the face that everyone in the car seemed older than he expected them to be, the niggling feeling when he had mentioned his grandmother and the fact that the dog was obviously not a puppy anymore.

He was however right now too tired to care, the doctor and Sam helped him into the house, he wasn't sure why he was so tired or why he hurt so much, but he was with his dad and he knew in that house everything was safe.

He walked into his room and fell face first onto the bed.

"A." he called to the dog who immediately jumped up to his place beside Callen on the bed, Callen draped his arm over the dog and buried his face in the dog's shaggy fur so that his dad could not see him cry, "It's all wrong…" he mumbled into the dogs fur.

Sam however heard his son, but closed the door quietly and let him rest. He would ask him later, but right now, his son needed rest.

He walked out to the kitchen where Nell was making coffee for everyone and the doctor sat writing some notes at the kitchen table.

"So what is going on Doc?" Sam asked.

"Like I said earlier, it seems your son is suffering from a form of disassociation. He hasn't lost his memory; rather he seems to be hiding in it." Dr. Dansk said nodding gratefully to Nell as she handed him a coffee.

"Hiding in it?" Sam asked picking up his own cup and joining the doctor at the table.

"I don't know what happened to him before I saw him today. However, it is obvious he has been through some serious trauma and sexual assault, I noticed, the sexual assault was minor, but there was an, as yet unknown, drug in his body. I have no idea what that young man has been through, but he was adamant about one this…it rather stuck with me, 'boy is dead?'

"I think Comescu brainwashed him, trying to wipe out his sense of self, calling him Boy instead of G or Callen."

"G?" the doctor asked.

"His birth name, his mother was…held by Comescu and he was the seventh child but one of only 2 live births. His mother called him G throughout her pregnancy; Yoska kept it after he was born, I didn't get him until he was 13. He was called G or boy his whole life, we kept Callen in memory of his mother and sister, my wife, but gave him my surname when I adopted him." Sam explained.

The doctor noted down everything Sam was telling him.

"And was there any trauma he suffered recently? I was told by Lt. Bates that he was a federal agent, about 6 months into the job, before he was taken by this man was there anything else that might have affected him, I assume he passed his psych evaluation to be allowed out into the field?"

"He did with flying colors," Nell said, "but his adopted Grandmother was killed by the same man who took him. She was important in his life, his first English sentence was Hetty Lange, please help me. Taught to him by his biological father although he had no knowledge at the time that he was his father, I'm not sure he knows now actually, we never told him."

"And Hetty Lange was the woman who died? I am sorry I was not aware of her loss, she was a wonderful woman." The doctor said looking genuinely remorseful, "I would talk to her a lot before Agent Deeks joined you, she looked out a lot for him, and I treated her daughter Amy…Callen…Is your Callen related to her?" he asked only just making the connection.

Sam nodded, "My wife, his sister."

Dr. Dansk paled, "Clara's boy…My God…"

Now he really felt his age, he had been young when he had treated Amy as she had arrived in the US and was then placed with Hetty, his father had also been a doctor who had treated Clara's family and he had prided himself on treating Clara's daughter and had mourned when told of her passing.

"I will do anything I can to help you, free of charge, I owe him that much. However, I cannot heal his mind, I do not have that expertise, Hetty had a psychologist she would consult with on occasion, I think his name was Dr. Getz. He is highly recommended in his field, I can try to find his contact details if that would help." He offered.

Nell smiled, "Nate is well known to our team and is actually enroute here now," she told him.

The doctor nodded, "Of course, Hetty always used the best, I do think that it would be prudent for Callen to rest now, I will leave you a sedative if you need it, and some gauze pads for his back…"

"We were hoping you would stay." Nell said, "I live next door and have a spare room if you wish to use it, however if you feel that you would rather leave and come back tomorrow, I can call you if we need you."

"No…I would like to stay, for a few hours anyway and see how the young man is, if that is alright with you, also I am anxious to see the results of the blood test I took earlier."

Nell nodded, "I'll call Eric and see if he can get the lab to put a rush on them." She said as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

><p>Ray pulled up at the safe house as the team was packing up.<p>

"We done?" He asked walking over to Ellie.

"Not quite Calebeck, a few loose ends then we should be going back tonight." DiNozzo said.

"Ok…Here's the report from LAPD on the Hart shooting." He said handing the paper copy to his boss.

DiNozzo flicked through it, "So no leads?" he asked.

Ray shook his head, "LAPD are labeling it a cold case for a while, the hospital security cameras went down before the shooting, the nurse they think may be responsible has gone missing, and there's no sign of her."

DiNozzo was not happy, his gut was not happy but he was not going to say anything for now.

"Get your gear Calebeck we have one stop to make before we leave then we're off." He said and watched with a smirk as his new probie ran for his stuff.

Gibbs looked around the safe house making sure they had not left anything they needed and grabbed the keys to give to Sam later as he grabbed his own bag and walked it out to the car, Ellie filling him in on the flight they were going to take back.

Gibbs sat in the rental car and gunned the engine knowing it would make the others move faster, he had a stop to make before going to Sam's he and the team were going to pay their respects to Hetty.

* * *

><p>Callen woke up, "Hey A. you want some food B…" he faltered on the word boy, he pulled his t-shirt off, wincing but not noticing the welts on his back, like they didn't exist.<p>

He pulled another T-shirt out of the drawer and pulled it over his head, "I'm hungry dog, let's go eat." He yawned, he felt in his head better than he had in a while, but his body was still tired.

"A…come on…" he called as he opened his door.

He had not put shoes on and was shuffling along the laminate floor in his socks sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Hey dad, got any juice," he yawned.

Sam smiled, "You've only been asleep four hours, are you hungry?" Sam asked passing his son a glass of juice.

"Ummm." Callen nodded, "Pizza?"

"OK…" Sam said throwing him the pizza menu, "Get at least four." He said, "Make one sausage cheese and pepperoni, DiNozzo's coming for dinner."

"Really?!" Callen looked surprised, "They're here in LA?"

Sam swore in his head, he had forgotten for a second. "Yeah, Gibbs is with them."

"Cool….you want an all veggie one for grandma?" he asked as he let the dog out into the garden.

"No, she can't make it," Sam said, he still could not tell him.

Callen shrugged ignoring the pain that caused, "Ok…Nell you staying?" he asked.

Nell nodded and rubbed his head, "Never miss pizza night squirt." She laughed.

Callen sat at the table and grabbed a pad, and then he noticed the doctor standing in the corner. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize we had company, I should let you choose, are you eating with us?" he asked.

"I would be honored young man," Dr. Dansk said.

"Is there anything you prefer?" Callen asked using all his best manners that Sam had taught him.

"I'm good with anything you choose Callen."

Callen cocked his head at the man wondering for a second how he knew his name, but shrugged it off assuming that his dad had mentioned it.

Callen called the pizza place, put in the order, and handed the phone to Sam to make a credit card payment for the pizza.

"A…come on…" Callen called as he opened the back door to call the dog inside.

Buddy came bounding through the door and sat obediently beside Callen.

Callen looked for the dogs normal bowls and could not find them, "Dad…where's A's stuff, I can't find his bowls?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno; use the spares for now ok son." He said handing Callen buddy's spare bowls and kibble.

Callen fed the dog and stood, "Can I watch TV please?" he asked his dad.

Sam shook his head; they were still covering the arrest at the Comescu mansion this morning on the news, and linking it to the death of Hetty Lange so TV and radio were out. Then he had a brainwave, "No…you promised Nell an essay remember?"

Both Nell and Callen looked at him confused.

"I did?" Callen looked stricken, "I'm sorry Nell, I completely forgot."

Nell looked at Sam like he had lost his mind…and then gave a fake laugh, "Me too, how about you write me something about Buddy…tell me what you like about having a friend like him." She said deliberately avoiding the word owner and sighing as Callen went off to his room to write.

"What the hell Sam?" she asked "I haven't taught Callen in 12 years."

"He doesn't know that and I had to keep him away from the TV and radio, Hetty and the Comescu shooting are all over it by now."

"Oh…" Nell said getting it.

"Mr. Hanna is right, we want his son to remember, but in his own time. Pushing is not the way to go." Dr. Dansk said. "When the young man is ready then he will remember what it is that right now he is hiding from."

Nell understood, and grinned at Sam, "I'm billing you for this." She grinned.

"I owe you an Oreo Milkshake?" he asked hopefully.

"Two." She grinned and Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>In his room Callen was bored, he had written two pages, but could not think, so he walked over to the radio on the window ledge. Putting it on low so his dad would not hear it he started tapping his foot along with the music, until the station had its news slot.<p>

He sat in stunned silence as he listened to the death of Billionaire Yoska Comescu and the death of Hetty Lange.

He walked out of his room tears streaming out of his eyes and into the kitchen, "Dad…" he croaked.

"Callen! What's wrong?" Sam asked crossing to his son.

"I….I put the radio on, gr…grandma's dead…they said she was dead! Is it true?" he asked sobbing into his dad's shoulder.

Sam nodded and walked to the couch with him. "Yeah…she died a few days ago."

Callen cried as Sam comforted him, "How…?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Sam said, but Callen pushed him away angrily wiping his tears away.

"IT DOES MATTER!" He shouted as he climbed off the sofa, Buddy moving behind him to back up his master.

"Cal, you're not ready yet." Sam tried as he saw Gibbs' rental pull up.

"How can I not be ready I'm not a child!" Callen snapped.

Sam stood up, "I'm still your father Cal, and you need to calm down."

"I wanna see her body…I wanna know how she died." Callen insisted.

"She was killed, by someone and that person is dead now." Sam said as he watched the team exit the car. "You need to calm down."

"Who…who killed her."

"Yos…" Sam started as Gibbs opened the door and noticed instantly the tension between the two of them.

"Everything alright?" Gibbs asked.

Callen looked at him, "No…grandma died and Dad didn't tell me." Callen snapped.

"Cal?" Gibbs growled.

Callen looked sorry but did not say anything, "She was killed Gibbs, he won't tell me who did it."

"Did you think that maybe there was a reason?" Gibbs asked. "We just came from her grave, but if you want I can take you back."

Callen nodded, "Can I dad?" he asked.

"After food, it's just pulling up." Sam said and Callen turned and paled at the sight of the man on the sidewalk.

Gibbs was standing beside him and Cal grabbed Gibbs' gun from his holster and pointed it at Ray. "Gibbs….you gotta arrest him." Callen said

"Why Callen?" Gibbs asked as Ray stood there looking innocent.

"He works for Comescu….he's…..GOD…He's Mast...he's the hit man…I…" Callen stopped as Ray had already got his gun out and was pointing it at Callen.

"He doesn't know what he's saying, boy is traumatized." Ray said.

DiNozzo pulled his own gun and turned it on his teammate, "What did you call him?"

"Callen…I called him Callen." Ray retracted.

"Nope…you called him boy." He said as the pizza boy left the pizza on the rental car and backed away slowly driving off as fast as he could.

"He's whacked out on drugs boss, he ain't got a clue what he's saying, you know me, I was in D.C. when Hetty died."

"He was boss you know that," Ellie reasoned.

"NO NOT GRANDMA… HE WAS HIRED TO KILL ALLIE!" Callen screamed. "She was kind to me…I help…helped her escape and he came to the master…he was paid to kill her."

DiNozzo turned and looked at Ray, "Drop your weapon Ray, if this is just Callen being confused we'll sort it out, if not, then you need to answer for your crimes."

"Boss?" Ray looked scared for a moment and he moved closer to the house.

"How do you know about the drugs?" Ellie asked pulling her own gun and pointing it at Ray. "I only just got a call from Eric to tell Sam about the test results, none of us knew he'd been drugged." She said.

"Dammit," Ray snapped, "Boy you always were trouble," He snarled at Callen pulling on his t-shirt and dragging him towards him as a shield.

Callen flipped him in one move and put his foot on Ray's chest, "Boy is dead Radu Comescu, you are under arrest for the murder of Allison Hart on the orders of your brother Yoska Comescu." He said aiming the gun at him.

Ellie and Tony moved into cuff him.

"You can't prove anything, as soon as the judge hears what you are…." Radu snapped.

"What I am is a federal agent, I may not have remembered everything, but I know who I am, I am Callen Hanna." As Tony touched him on the shoulder Callen moved away.

"Dad…" he said.

Sam moved and wrapped his arms around his son, "It's all over son."

Callen shook his head, "Not yet…but soon…I promise soon…" he smirked as he noticed Gibbs picking the pizza boxes off the car, "So dad…Pizza?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

He walked in the house and sat next to the doctor who took out his kit to check him over, "I'm fine doc." Cal insisted brushing him away.

"I will still need to check the welts on your back." Dr. Dansk insisted.

"Can we eat first I'm starving." Callen asked and relaxed as the doctor nodded.

Gibbs came in and put the pizzas on the kitchen table.

"Ya dad has gone with DiNozzo to book Ray…Radu? Into custody." He said as Callen nodded.

"Yeah his name is Radu Comescu, he was Yoska's brother." Callen looked sad and grabbed a slice of pizza absently picking at the topping, "Ya know, Allie was nice…in her own way, she didn't know that he was a Comescu, she just liked him, she told me about Ray, she thought maybe they could have had a life together. She had no idea she was being used." He grabbed a soda Nell put down beside him and took a sip.

Gibbs sat and ate a slice as well wondering how much Callen was ready to hear.

"I had a call from Nate, his plane landed an hour ago and he's going to freshen up and then come over."

"Cool I haven't seen him in ages, but honestly Gibbs, I'm ok." Callen said looking away.

He ate another slice of pizza, "I really am gonna be fine Gibbs, I'll just get Nate to clear me and then I'll go back to work."

Gibbs sighed, "I was thinking of taking you back to D.C with me, I've built a new boat, and I thought you could help me sail it back to Los Angeles."

"Why? It'll be too far away for you to use." Callen said

Gibbs smiled, "That's ok, it's not for me, it's for you…maybe for me to stay on when I'm in town, but I know you liked sailing with Hetty, but the Jackson is not as big, but it is yours."

"Mine?" Callen looked dumbstruck.

Gibbs laughed, "That boat we've been building when you come over for vacations, that's it, it's finished, you worked for her son, she belongs to you as much as me, it was meant to be a 21st birthday present but we didn't get it finished in time."

"Really? God…Gibbs that's awesome!" Callen grinned.

"So you wanna come back with me, I know that Tony would be glad of the company on the flight back, someone to talk movies with,"

"I dunno, I'd have to see what Nate and Dad said, I'm still on my one year probation, I know he said that Director McGee still wants me to have a job, but…I don't want everyone to think that because Sam is my dad, I'm playing on it to get extra time off, I wanna be known to be there on my own merit."

"No one thinks you're using your dad to get a spot on the team," Gibbs replied as the door opened and Tony, Ellie and Sam walked in.

"He all squared away?" Gibbs asked, not referring to Ray or Radu by name.

"Yeah…God Boss, how did I never notice how much of a pain in the ass he was." Tony sighed as he opened the pizza boxes looking for…"Ahh Callen, you are a legend. Sausage, cheese and pepperoni, a God amongst men you are," he grinned taking two slices and inhaling the first one.

He sat heavily on the chair next to Callen and grabbed a soda, "I so need this." He sighed.

Gibbs grinned, "Hey Cal, you thought about maybe transferring to D.C. I hear DiNozzo has a spot on his team."

Callen screwed up his face, "No…sorry Tony, but I like Los Angeles, D.C. is too cold. Besides Buddy likes the beach too much."

Tony gave an exaggerated sigh, "Back to Probie hunting I suppose, it's not fair Sam you get all best agents."

"HEY!" Ellie said punching him in the arm with a grin.

Callen laughed as Sam closed his phone, got a plate and sat beside his son. "You save me some?" he asked

Callen nodded and handed his dad a plate of plain cheese pizza with jalapenos.

Sam smiled as he took it and took a bite, as he swallowed he turned to Callen, "Nate's heading over soon."

Callen nodded, "I don't have to tell him everything today do I?" he asked.

"No you can talk to him later if you want."

Callen shifted uncomfortably and put his food down; he wanted to ask his dad something but he didn't want to seem whiney.

"What?" Sam asked looking at his son.

"Why did you take so long, were you looking for me?" Callen asked.

"We looked for you from the moment you went with him." Sam said.

"Nell used over watch; I should have been easy to find." Callen argued, "That was the plan, you track me get me out and arrest him… what went wrong?" Callen asked looking at Sam.

Sam put his beer down, "Well for a start, you didn't tell me the plan, so I had gone to the safe house where I had assumed you were until I realized that you weren't there, and then…we found you but we couldn't get to you, I had people watching you from the next morning. Gibbs and Renko were on the ridge watching until they found…" Sam stopped as Callen paled and ran from the room.

Gibbs stood up, "I need to talk to him Sam, and he'll be fine." He said and walked off as Nate walked in and started talking with the doctor.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked in the general direction that Callen had taken off in the house and soon heard him in the bathroom relieving his stomach of their earlier meal.<p>

"Cal?" Gibbs said knocking at the door.

He waited as the toilet flushed and the faucet ran.

Callen opened the door and walked past Gibbs to his room and sat on the bed. Pulling his knees up he looked out of the window listening as Gibbs closed the door behind them.

"I guess going to D.C. is out now." He said still not focusing on the older man, "Maybe McGee could transfer me to Siberia. Renko is never gonna wanna work with me." He said in a resigned tone.

"Renko didn't see anything, He just saw you on the leash with Yoska by the pool." Gibbs said softly.

Callen let a tear go but still didn't look at his friend, "But you saw…what I did…what he did…?"

"I did." Gibbs said his tone neutral, "You had that collar on, and you couldn't help it."

"But you didn't know that at the time…did you? DID YOU!" Callen turned and yelled at Gibbs.

Gibbs sat back and sighed.

"So…I take it now you don't wanna be around the fag…you gonna let me lose it again like that cop did, or do you want me to suck you off!" Callen snapped.

He winced as Gibbs slapped him around the back of the head.

"Don't ever say that." Gibbs said, "You are a good kid and a great federal agent, more than that you are my godson, I don't think any less of you for what that animal made you do either now or in the past."

"I thought I could put it behind me but I can't, Renko….didn't see anything?" Callen asked

"No I wouldn't do that to you."

Callen slumped against the wall, "I thought that dad wasn't coming, I thought that what Yoska said was true, I couldn't think clearly and everything was fuzzy all I knew was I wanted out and Sam wasn't there, this time he didn't save me."

He wiped his hands down his face, "I am a trained agent, I shouldn't have relied on Sam, but I tried to get myself out, but I just couldn't think straight. I tried so hard Gibbs, I tried to fight it, but his pull was so strong, he took the pain away…he made it better."

"He drugged you, it was sent to the lab, Nell had Eric check and Eric called Ellie, and it was Rohypnol,"

"The date rape drug," Callen asked his stomach starting to rebel again.

Gibbs nodded, "The only people who know what happened at the poolside are you and me Cal, and I'm not telling anyone, Still want you to help me sail the Jackson up to Los Angeles though."

Callen smiled, "Really?"

"Listen, I'll talk to Tony, maybe he and Ellie can fly back early, Director McGee wants to see you anyway so maybe we can take a later flight up, I can get a motel room, I think you should talk to Nate tonight, before we go…take some time kid even Sam thinks you need to take a break,"

"Why? I can do my job?" Callen argued.

"You've been through a lot these past few days, Director McGee has authorized what you need to recover, about a month I think," Gibbs told him.

Callen knew from past experience that arguing with Gibbs would be useless, especially as he was actually right.

"I will talk to Nate…I don't blame dad, but…" Callen sighed, "I wish he had found me earlier…Gibbs?" he turned to look at the older man, "Did I do the right thing, killing Yoska?"

"Do you think you did?"

"I don't know…I mean for years he was all I knew, he was my everything, then the trainer…my father, Nikita…" he paused and gulped, "Nikita pushed me off the boat and I found grandma and dad…they taught me so much, they taught me what life should be like and what I should and could be…"He allowed himself a few tears as he thought about his grandmother, "she would have lived longer if I hadn't come into their lives."

Gibbs nodded, "She would, that's true." He stopped watching the grief that crossed his godson's face. "But she would not have been as happy as she was when you came into her life."

"Sorry?"

"You came into her life just as your sister left it, her death left a huge hole in both your dad's and Hetty's lives. Focusing on you, helping you learn English and becoming a normal kid, that helped them, you gave them purpose. You are a force for good Callen Hanna and don't you forget it. You used that force and rid the world of the evil that is Yoska Comescu and with it the past that you were both attached by. Work with Nate, even better if he says' yes we'll bring him with us, you can both work on the boat on the way home." Gibbs said, smiling both at the idea and the thought that Tony would probably faint if he heard him talking so much.

"That's great…do you think Nate will go for it…and dad…and…" Callen stopped with a lopsided grin, he looked at that point a lot younger than his years, "I have to see if Dad will look after Buddy!" he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Gibbs shoulders. "Thanks Gibbs." He said and ran out of the room and smack bang into Nate.

"Gibbs wants you, he's had an idea." He grinned and ran out to clear the time and the trip with his dad.

Nate walked in and looked at Gibbs, "So it went well then?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Good idea that," He admitted, "Sam's smart sometimes."

Nate laughed, "He knows what's good for his kid even then Callen doesn't know what's good for him."

* * *

><p>Within 24 hours Callen bag packed was at the airport with Nate, Gibbs, Tony and Ellie and getting ready to board a plane to D.C.<p>

Sam and Nell stood at the departure gate and hugged Callen goodbye, "We'll see you in a month son, ready to go back to work." Callen nodded, "I am going to see Director McGee and then I promise I'll work with Nate on the boat on the way home."

"You do everything Nate tells you; he has your best interests at heart Callen." Nell said giving him a hug, "You get better and come home to us."

Callen smiled, "Yes Nell." He turned to his dad, "You'll look after Buddy for me won't you?"

Sam nodded, "I'll take him to work with me and he's going to stay with me at night, although he will spend weekends with Kensi, Deeks and the kids, they are thinking of getting a puppy for the kids,"

Callen laughed, "That's fine, and kids should have a dog."

"We'll see." Sam said, "You work hard and give my best to Director McGee."

The tannoy called their flight and with one last hug Callen turned with the others and headed to the departure gate with the team, he waited as they put their guns and badges through security and went on with them.

Callen sighed as he took his seat, "I can't wait to get my gun and badge back, I can't believe my dad had to send them all the way to D.C. to director McGee."

Gibbs smiled supportively, "It was his way of making sure you turned up I suppose." He said.

"I suppose, I hope I get reinstated," Callen said doing up his seatbelt, "I really love my job."

"Good." Gibbs said as he leant back and closed his eyes, he figured he'd get some sleep on the flight home.

Callen decided to join him, there was no way that Nate would try and do his therapy thing in the air, so he figured the calm before the storm, might as well make the most of it, as he knew the next month would be hard work.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N ok this is the last chapter, yes I truly am as shocked as you are, but as I was writing the story just said, ok that's it I'm done...I hope that means that someday it will let me write a sequel. but I would like to thank all of you who have read, reviewed and PM'd me throughout this story.

As usual I own nothing...

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Callen woke as Gibbs nudged him, "We're landing Cal, and you need to buckle up."

He yawned and stretched, "I'm sorry Gibbs, I didn't realize I slept the whole flight."

Gibbs smiled, "its ok, Nate was telling me it's you getting the last of the drugs out of your system."

"Oh…" Callen trailed off as the plane landed. He focused on the seat in front of him.

"It'll be ok Callen." Nate said as he leaned over Gibbs to give him a reassuring smile.

As the plane taxied to a stop, Callen took his bag from the overhead locker and waited as they all disembarked.

He passed through the security points waiting as the other check their weapons again showing their credentials and while Tony went to get their car and Nate rented a car for him and Callen.

Before long they were on their way to the naval yard.

The closer they got the more Callen shifted in his seat, he knew that he had to see the director at some point but he didn't really want to, he had met Director McGee once, years ago, when he had been a kid, he knew he was a nice man, a member of Gibbs' team at one point but still, he was the director of NCIS and he was still a junior agent.

They pulled up all of them showing their ID's except Callen who didn't have his, he had a driving license and he showed that.

"It's ok, you're on the list Director McGee is expecting you." The guard said as they were waved through.

Callen shot a worried look at Gibbs, "D…Director McGee?"

"Don't worry; I'll be with you and Nate's here too." Gibbs reassured him.

"Yeah, that'll help if he fires me." Callen snapped under his breath turning to look out of the window.

They pulled up and the group exited the car and with Callen, dragging his feet, they entered the building.

They made it through security and as Tony and Ellie headed off to the bullpen, Gibbs and Nate waited as Callen signed in.

As the doors to the elevator closed Callen felt an irrational fear grip him, he said nothing but his hands balled into fists. Gibbs noticed and hit the emergency stop button.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked as Callen backed into the wall.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Callen asked looking for an escape.

"Because you look like a jackrabbit in a trap Cal, it's only Tim, you'll be ok."

"What if he knows…what if he wants to fire me?" Callen bent forward resting his hands on his thighs and breathing slowly, "This is all I ever wanted to do…ever since Sam found me…I can't, not be an agent…"

"Breathe Callen," Nate said rubbing in slow circles on his back, "Director McGee knows you are on medical leave, he has no intention of firing you, and he probably just wants to see for himself that you are alright."

Callen nodded, of course he did, it was, he knew just his insecurities again.

He nodded and straightened up, "You good?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah…" Callen said trying to convince himself as well as them.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Tim stood there grinning.<p>

"Gibbs, I figured you were back as soon as I was told the elevator was malfunctioning." He said.

"Old time's sake Tim, the elevator missed me, so why you here? You got no work to do?" Gibbs said stepping out and going toe to toe with the director.

Tim shot Gibbs a smirk and stepped around him, "Agent Callen it's nice to see you safe and sound, welcome back."

Callen took Tim's outstretched hand, "Thank you sir,"

"We should head up to the office; I have your credentials upstairs, Agent Hanna called through with the changes this morning."

"Changes?" Callen asked, "Am I being transferred sir?" he asked as they entered Tim's office.

"God, No!" Tim exclaimed. "With your FLETC scores you are right where I need you…unless you want to be transferred?" Tim looked at Callen worried, "Is that why the leave of absence? I heard you were hurt and needed to recover…was it…"

Tim didn't finish as Callen got up and walked to the window.

He shot a look at Gibbs and Nate who shook their heads and motioned for him to wait.

"I was injured, you remember…when I was a kid, that guy,…Comescu…He's not ever coming back…_**never**_…" he spat the last word with so much venom that Tim almost did a double take.

"That's good." Tim said as Nate nodded, "You have a month take as much or as little as you need."

"I'm taking him back to Los Angeles by boat." Gibbs grinned.

"Sounds like fun, you finished the Jackson then?" Tim asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, well I have to enjoy my retirement now,"

Tim laughed, "You're semi-retired Gibbs…on retainer remember?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah yeah McGee you can't do without me."

Callen had worked through his panic attack and turned back to the three men, "So I can have the leave?" he asked sitting in the chair Tim pointed out to him.

Tim nodded, "Take it as fully paid medical leave. I hear you have some stuff to work through with Dr. Getz and are planning to do that before you return home." He said.

Callen nodded, "Yes sir."

Tim smiled, "I don't want you pushing yourself, you have the makings of a great agent," he pulled a box from his desk drawer, "You'll need these, the gun I'm giving to Agent Gibbs until Dr. Getz pronounces you fit for duty. This however…" He handed Callen a new set of credentials. "Is yours."

"These are new." Callen said looking at the wallet.

Tim nodded, "It was suggested that you would feel more comfortable using this name, if you want to continue to be Agent Callen I can have your old ones returned to you." He said as Callen opened the wallet and stared at the name on the credentials.

"What about the protocols for family members working together?" he asked stunned.

"You don't want it?" Tim asked.

Callen looked down and traced the words with his finger. "Yes…yes I want this…but how did you know…I wanted to be known as…" he stopped as Tim laughed, "Your father felt it would be a good idea, your team know that he's your father and your team now know about your relationship and your partner and your direct superior have no problem with it, in fact Agent Deeks has insisted you do everything Dr. Getz says and then get your butt back there." Tim sighed, "Direct quote," he looked over at Gibbs, "We really shouldn't let Deeks and DiNozzo mix too much." He winked at Gibbs who smirked.

"So Agent Hanna, I suggest you take your leave, head to Gibbs' and then back to Los Angeles and work well with Dr. Getz."

"Yes Sir."

Tim stood up and shook Callen's hand, "I am glad you are staying with us." He said as they walked to his office door.

They opened it to find Tim's secretary kissing DiNozzo and Tim just laughed.

"Agent DiNozzo are you accosting my secretary?" Tim said trying hard to hide his smile.

"No Sir, Director sir, I am accosting my wife whom I haven't seen for a few days, She's on her lunch break, in five minutes she will be your secretary again and I promise to leave any more accosting until we get home." Tony grinned.

Callen grinned as Gibbs pushed him out of the office. "LA is so much saner," he said and headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since the Jackson had pushed off from the Anacostia Marina heading to Los Angeles.<p>

Callen was standing on the deck, looking out over the ocean, he knew if he moved to the other side of the boat he would be able to see the American coast line but he preferred this side of the boat, this time.

He looked over to see Gibbs at the helm concentrating on where he was going and Callen moved to sit down hanging his feet over the edge, looping his arms over the ropes that served as guard rails around the edge of the boat.

Nate walked up and sat beside him and handed him a mug of coffee.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked looking out over the waves.

"I…I was thinking about the last time I did this you know I was 12." Callen said, "I couldn't speak a word…well no more than five words of English and I was on my way to a whole new country and a whole new life and had no idea."

Nate sipped his coffee and said nothing.

"I hated her you know…for a long time, I never knew her and I hated her." Callen said still looking over at the waves.

"Your mother?" Nate asked, but Callen shook his head.

"Amy…you can't tell dad, ok?" Callen looked over at Nate.

"Confidential Callen, none of this is shared." He said.

"Am I evil…I wished…after Sam and Hetty found me and took me away from Yoska, I wished Amy had died earlier, that way Sam wouldn't be sad and…and I would have been younger when I came to the US and they could have taken me away from his earlier." He let a tear fall hoping no one noticed. "I think if dad knew…he'd hate me."

"When we talked, the first time and you were thirteen do you remember what I told you?" Nate asked.

Callen took a sip of his drink and remembered back.

Nate had told him that his feelings were not right or wrong, they just were and it was ok to have them.

"Yeah, I remember." He said so quietly that Nate nearly didn't hear him over the swell of the Ocean.

"I wish that Yoska had died the first time, so many people were hurt because of me, and because I did something wrong….If only I had said something the first time. Maybe…"

"Stop." Nate said putting the hand not holding a coffee on Callen's arm.

Callen looked up at him, "The only person to blame for Yoska's action is Yoska."

"What about Radu…Ray…?" he asked. "Will I have to go to court…testify."

"Director McGee has already talked to the district attorney on that one, due to the nature of your job, you will be allowed to give a statement and if needed you will be able to give video evidence from OPS, but Radu will not be allowed to see your face and neither will anyone else other than the judge." Nate told him.

Callen sighed as a huge amount of tension left him.

Nate looked at him, "Enjoy the waves, I'll take the mugs back and refill Gibbs' mug." He said getting up.

"Nate…" Callen looked over at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'll be ok…won't I? I mean he hasn't completely broken me has he?"

Nate smiled, "Not if you know well enough to ask." He said. "We still have a week to talk, you relax, and work on your tan…Gibbs wants to get you to steer later too, if you're up to it?"

Callen grinned, "Tell Gibbs to get me when he's ready I'd love to have a go."

Nate turned and nodded at Gibbs.

A few hundred more miles to go, but by the time he would reach home, they knew that Callen would be healed, and ready to return to work as Special Agent Callen Hanna.

Callen looking out to sea felt a wave of love wash over him, he didn't know where it had come from, but he knew that he was going to be ok, now there would be no looking back he would just keep moving forward.


End file.
